Tough Love
by HardRiRi
Summary: Princess Serenity is engaged to Prince Endymion. Like most love tales, there's a battle of wits, heavy arguments, and a lot of tough love for these two. Whether or not they can find the "love" in that statement or just live with the "tough" is up to them.
1. Chapter 1: Portrait of a Lady

Hey all! I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I have been enjoying developing it! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 1: Portrait of a Lady**

Princess Serenity.

"Gorgeous."

"To an extent."

"Please you can't possibly think she's not absolutely beautiful!"

"It's a painting."

"From the best artist in the land. It's guaranteed perfection."

Endymion shook his head as he studied the picture in front of him. The tall, brooding figure was sitting down in a wooden chair cushioned with silk lining. The room he and his generals were in was illuminated by a large fire pit on the west wall. His dark bangs shadowed his steel grey eyes which were narrowed at this moment, examining the painting of the Princess of the Moon. She was the one he had been forcibly betrothed to. Her silver hair drifted off of the frame and her figure was probably made out to be better than what he would see in the next few days. For all he knew she was an ogre of some sort with warts all over her face and a crooked smile … maybe even a uni-brow if he was lucky. The golden crescent on her forehead was probably just some immense scar that Queen Serenity covered up to make it look like a marking of their kingdom. He shook his head and sipped on his whiskey from a tumbler dangling in his finger tips.

"She's not my type," the prince said.

"And pray tell, what is your type?" Zoisite asked, cocking his head to the side so his long curly ponytail fell off his shoulder. "Prostitutes? Whores?"

"Someone who doesn't look as immature as you," Nephrite smirked. Zoisite punched him lightly on the arm.

"For being the oldest, you sure take things awfully personal," Jadeite replied as a matter of fact.

"Maybe if you guys didn't pick on me all the time!" he exclaimed.

"And you wonder why I'm so hesitant to tell you men anything?" Endymion quipped. "You're nothing but a bunch of school boys just waiting to have a tussle on the floor."

"No we're not!" Zoisite argued.

"Ugh, even your voice is like a prepubescent child!" Nephrite laughed as he poked his fingers into his ears, trying to block out the sound.

Endymion downed his drink and got up to slam it down on the desk they were standing around. Kunzite, the head general, was sitting at the desk with his feet casually propped up and his hand behind his head while his free one was swirling whiskey in his glass. Jadeite was leaning over the mantel of the fireplace, staring into the flames, almost as though he was caught in a trance. Nephrite was standing next to Zoisite, leaning up against an available bookcase. Endymion started to back away from the rowdy group, making Kunzite drop his feet to the ground and leap into a standing position. He raced around the desk, with his cup still in hand, and draped an arm around the prince, persisting him to stay.

"Please, just take another look at her before you go," the silver-haired fox begged, gesturing to the thickly framed picture that was leaning up against his desk.

"I've been staring at her all night! I'll be staring at her for the rest of my life! Can I please, _please_ part from this?!" Endymion laughed.

"No, not yet," his friend smiled, still point to the image of the fair maiden. "Why are you so afraid of marrying that divine creature?"

"She's a creature yes, but divine … I beg to differ."

"You don't even know the girl!" Nephrite chuckled.

"That's just it!" he said, spinning around to face his other lieutenant. "She is a _girl_! She's a _child_! A young _thing_! How can anyone – especially my parents – expect me to marry someone like _that_?!"

"You still haven't met her! She could surprise you," Zoisite provoked.

"Have you heard the rumors?" Endymion asked, cocking an eyebrow. "She's a beast. She does nothing but fight and argue with anyone she meets. I hear her surrounding ladies are all supportive in any protest she gives and her mother yields to her every decision. I'm getting married to a brat!"

"You would know," Nephrite murmured as he sipped his drink.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" shouted Endymion.

The general pushed some of his long curly brown hair behind his ear and sighed shortly before explaining himself, "The saying 'it takes one to know one' is duly noted here. You are spoiled, without a doubt, Prince Endymion."

"What?!"

"He's right you know," Zoisite smirked.

"I don't believe this! I am not a brat!"

"Let's see here … you were born into royalty," Jadeite started to list.

"You've always argued to get your way," Nephrite chimed in.

"Your parents let you do anything you want," Zoisite shrugged.

"And you've never had to work a day in your life," Kunzite finished with a slap on the prince's back. He paused for a second and pointed a finger at all of them, "Oh wait! Except he did have to work that one night … coaxing the servant girl, trying to get into her bedchamber! But that didn't take a lot of work did it?"

Highly annoyed by their taunts and jabs, Endymion snatched Kunzite's glass which was still a quarter full of whiskey and tossed the liquid onto the painting. They all stood there and watched as the colors slowly dribbled down the taught canvas.

"There," Endymion said with a nod of his head, "now maybe it's a proper representation of the princess."

A bunch of sniggers broke out through the room. Even Jadeite couldn't help but laugh at the melting face. It would be quite a sight to see if this mystery girl did in fact look like what was standing in front of them. Jadeite turned the fireplace off as the rest of them started to file out of the room. They had an abundant amount of meetings the next day in order to prepare for the Moon Kingdom's arrival.

* * *

Princess Serenity lifted her sword in hand and turned around to face Lita, Princess of Jupiter. The two approached each other quickly across the thick matted ground and started to clang their swords against one another, the clinking noise filling the room quickly. Along the wall which was covered with floor to ceiling length mirrors, the other scouts sat watching patiently. Serenity was getting her frustration out the only way she knew how; fighting. If she was going to face her betrothed one soon, she thought it was best to unleash her fury now before she met him. Ami, Princess of Mercury, thought it wise to do such a thing and arranged for a sparring match. None of them expected that after the competition, when she removed her helmet and exposed her sweat covered face, that Serenity would still be upset.

"I just don't get it!" she whined. "I don't need a husband."

"You also said you didn't need those expensive boots, but you took them from the ambassador of Gamma anyways," Rei, Princess of Mars, mumbled as she helped remove some of her armor.

"They were cute!" she replied indignantly.

"Well maybe the prince will be too," Mina, Princess of Venus, suggested while helping Lita out of her own protective gear. "I mean isn't there some sort of law stating that royalty _has_ to be attractive?"

"Then who allowed _you_ to be a princess?" Rei commented slyly.

Mina smacked the back of her head gingerly and hollered, "That isn't funny, Rei!"

"Stop arguing," Serenity groaned as she heaved off her breast plate from her chest.

The blue-haired scout was busy untying her shin guards as she said, "You can't go into this thinking negatively. Your mother has been in contact with the Earth for years. She's made the right decision."

"Why can't I make up my own mind?" she asked.

"Remember Chief of Command, Demetrius?" Lita said as Mina took off the last arm covering. "He sure was a sweet talker, wasn't Serenity?"

"So he was found guilty of embezzlement … big whoop."

"Big whoop?!" Rei growled. "Serenity this is you're life we're talking about here! You can't just get married to any creep!"

"No, I can't get married to _anyone_ unless my mother says so!" she retorted.

"If you're so against it, then please tell me," a soft voice said from behind.

The group of girls turned around and found Queen Serenity gliding into the room with Luna and Artemis, the feline guardians, trailing after her. She had been renowned for her breathtaking beauty, but also for a voice that would stop a mad man in his violent tracks. She was known to soothe the best of tempers and didn't back down from her principles. She was a hard woman to live up to and Princess Serenity was expected to do just that. It was a lot of pressure on a girl who wanted nothing more but to hang out with her fellow princesses, chat about random things going on in the galaxy and have amazing adventures of love and loss with boys of different planets. She had always wondered if maybe this wasn't the right life for her.

"Mother, I—"

"No, no child," she interrupted, a small smile still playing on her glossy pink lips. "I know this isn't what you expected when you imagined yourself to be married off."

"I thought I would marry for love," the young princess said quietly. "Like you and Papa."

The tall queen lowered her gaze a little bit as she ordered, "Scouts, would you please leave me and my daughter alone? Go tend to your things. We leave early tomorrow morning. I want no dawdling." The guardians nodded and promptly left with armor and swords from the match in their hands. Each one looked over their shoulder at Serenity with their own distinct concerned expressions before exiting the premises. The queen looked down at the black and white pair of cats and said, "You too." They turned around without a word and bounded out of the room quickly.

The mother-daughter-duo were left alone finally. Queen Serenity stepped toward her child and tilted her chin upwards so that their matching blue eyes met.

"Your father and I didn't marry for love," she announced. "We married for the good of our worlds."

"But you two were so in love! I don't understand?"

"That adoration came a few years after we were married. It took a while, but it grew. It's like a plant … or a baby, it takes a bit of time to develop."

"You can't be serious! I have to create a relationship with this unknown prince like a plant? Mother I don't have a green thumb!"

"Serenity, please don't argue with me on this…"

"Then let me have my way!"

"You've had your way for a long time young lady," she said sternly, her thin brows slightly furrowing.

The queen was starting to grow tiresome of her daughter's constant rebellion. She had suspected that she would act out, but she didn't expect the arguments to be so gruesome and consistent. Her slightly angered expression fell from her face and she took a deep breath. Although her daughter could be infuriating, overbearing and all around tiring, she was still her daughter.

"Shall we compromise?" she asked.

The princess was now bowing her head in slight fear from her mother's stare and she slowly raised it up, "A compromise?"

Queen Serenity nodded, "Yes. If you absolutely hate him, and I mean completely, one-hundred percent hate him and can't find anything nice about Prince Endymion, then I won't make you marry him." The young girl lit up immediately, but was soon shut down by her mother's stabbing finger in the air, "But Serenity, you know I can detect even the smallest lie. I will have the scouts reporting back to me on your every move. If they also corroborate any allegations you have about the two of you not getting along, then I'll see to the end of the betrothal as justified. Do I make myself clear? You cannot sabotage this. It will only backfire in your face."

The princess nodded to her mother and watched she exited the room. The queen was eagerly met by Luna and Artemis who had been listening outside in the hallway.

"Do you really think this is wise?" Luna asked.

"None of them can lie to me," she answered. "It'll work."

The two cats were hesitant and the queen could feel it, but she didn't say anything. People seemed to forget that she had a sixth sense for emotions. She knew when someone wasn't truthful or honest which made her the best judgment of character. This was why she was queen. It had nothing to do with the crescent marking on her forehead or the fact that she was of royal blood; none of those characteristics mattered in the end. What mattered was strength, the ability to make the correct choices under harsh circumstances, and putting one's faith in loved ones when needed.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Conning the Cunning

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 2: Conning the Cunning**

Endymion stood leaning over on his balcony, fully dressed with a cup of a coffee in his hand. He was dressed in a formal outfit; a blazer with velvet lining, a button down vest, a silk ascot with a paisley black and silver pattern, and matching black slacks with shiny shoes. He shouldn't be eating or drinking anything in this get up, but he needed all the energy he could possibly muster when dealing with the Moon Kingdom residents who were arriving that day. The sun was surprisingly shining that day, maybe for the special appearance of the queen and princess. The weather had recently been cloudy, overcast, and very gloomy … maybe this was a sign for weeks and months to come?

Shrugging at that thought, he straightened his posture and downed the last bit of his coffee. He suddenly felt a slap on the back and some of the brown liquid jumped out of his mouth and dripped down to his vest. He opened up his arms and stared down at the stain before turning around to show it off to the culprit who was at fault. Nephrite winced at the stain and quickly buttoned up the jacket to cover it.

"There," he smiled. "All better. No one will notice."

Endymion rolled his eyes at his general and handed him his empty mug, "Well I don't have time to get changed, so I suppose it'll have to do…"

"You ready?" Kunzite asked from the inside.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Are you nervous?" Zoisite asked as Endymion and Nephrite walked back in to the bedroom.

"If I say yes, you'll say I'm a sissy. If I say no, you'll say I'm cocky," he answered. "So I'll just say … maybe."

Jadeite shook his head and gestured for everyone to follow him toward the door. They did as ordered and lined up on either side of the prince. They walked out of the room, Nephrite handed off the empty mug to a servant rushing by, and the five of them bounded down the stairs and strolled to the entrance of the palace. Endymion's heart started to pound as he heard other footsteps echo throughout the palace walls. He wondered if anyone could see that muscle vibrating within his chest at this point. Once the doors opened up he let his eyes drop down to the marble floor along with the rest of his body, kneeling on one knee. His generals followed suit as multiple heels strolled into the Golden Palace. They came to a halt and a few flighty giggles floated in the air.

"Please rise, Prince Endymion," a sultry voice asked.

He looked up at the woman who was flanked by a group of girls who must have been the Sailor Scouts. This wasn't the princess though; this was the queen. He pursed his thin lips in confusion as he and his guards stood back up to their feet.

He cleared his throat, "Ahem, good morning your majesty."

"Good morning," she smiled.

"I hope the travel here was to your satisfaction."

"Yes, quite."

The women behind her were still giggling and whispering to one another, making the queen sharply turn to them and say curtly, "Ladies, please!" They all straightened up and shut their mouths, each of them blushing a little bit as the queen continued to address the prince and his generals, "I'm pleased to be here in your presence, Prince Endymion."

He stretched his neck a little bit, searching behind her, "I can't help but notice that your daughter is missing from the group of women behind you."

"Yes she is," Queen Serenity nodded. "I had her escorted to her room in the palace earlier. You'll meet her tonight at the ball. A princess needs her rest before being presented to a whole world."

"You're absolutely right," he smiled. He gestured with an open palm for her to walk with him down the hallway, "My parents will be arriving tonight so you will have to wait yourself for a grand meeting."

"Ah, fighting fire with fire," she grinned.

"You could say that," he replied with a broad smirk cutting across his face. A servant in a black tuxedo with silk red lining approached them and bowed as Endymion declared, "This man will lead you to your chambers upstairs. I hope you enjoy your stay here. Please don't hesitate to call on anyone, myself included, for anything you need. We're all here to make your stay comfortable."

The queen nodded and responded, "Thank you. You're too kind."

She turned around with the four women following her. Lita and Mina looked over their shoulders quickly, trying to soak in the details of the prince and his generals to tell the princess what they looked like. The prince kept his chest puffed up a little bit as they walked down the hallway and into the smoking room. Once the door was closed, he relaxed and removed his jacket from his body. He plopped down onto a couch and leaned his head against a closed fist.

"Well let's hope the princess looks something like the queen," Nephrite chortled.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed," Endymion replied.

There was a knock at the door causing all of them to tense up. Kunzite answered it and found a servant asking for his presence in his office.

"And who is requesting me?" he asked.

"Lady Mina, Princess of the planet Venus and leader of the guardian scouts."

He glanced back at his friends before leaving the room. He swiftly made it into his office and was stunned at the sight in front of him; a tall, slender blonde girl with her thick locks cascading down to the small of her back. However, when she turned around, her facial expression wasn't the same as he saw that morning. She looked irritated by something.

Pointing to the messed up painting that was still resting in front of his desk, she asked, "What is this doing in here? And why is it ruined? We specifically sent it to Prince Endymion, not you."

"We were all admiring it last night," he answered with a cock of his head. He folded his hands behind his back and continued, "Things got a little out of hand and someone spilled their drink on it by accident. I can call for a royal artist to fix it if it upsets you so much."

She shook her head, "No. We can just have a new one made. It didn't do her justice anyways."

"Oh?"

"She's much more beautiful than any picture can express." He gave a short nod to her and then walked around to sit at his desk. Mina crossed her arms over her chest, "You don't believe me, do you?"

"No, it's not that—"

"You'll see. Tonight she will take your breath away."

"I've heard … rumors," he murmured slowly, regretting that the words had fallen from his lips at all.

"Have you now? Please go on," she prompted curiously as she pulled a chair up to the desk.

"It's nothing. Silly really."

"No. Explain," she demanded.

He stared at her for a moment before answering her request, "Well, there has been a lot of gossip about her personality. People suspect she is a brat."

"They suspect correctly."

Kunzite was shocked by the response and let it show on his face with his jaw dropped, "I-I'm sorry?"

"All young royalty is spoiled," she shrugged. "I'm guilty of it myself as are any of the other scouts. We've been raised in a privileged life. We're not ashamed of it."

He closed his mouth, but left the surprise swimming in his eyes as she turned around and left him alone in his office. Kunzite leaned back in his chair, placed a finger on his lips and wondered what the night would have in store with these intriguing maidens. They obviously didn't care to hide their opinions like most women he met in royal circles. He was finally excited about a ball.

* * *

"So the prince was attractive?" Serenity asked as she put her clothes away in a drawer in her room.

The remaining scouts sat on her bed, watching her unpack and didn't bother to help. They were all staring off into space thinking about the men they saw and were creating scenarios in their heads. Rei was the first one to snap out of it followed by Ami, but Lita stayed lying on her back, gawking up at the ceiling.

"Um, yeah he was handsome," Rei shrugged as she hopped down from the bed to help Serenity put her garments away.

"He had black hair, nice light blue eyes," Ami concluded, joining the two on the carpet.

"I thought they were grey," Rei replied.

She shook her head, "No they had to have been blue."

"You're both right," Mina said as she entered the room. "The prince has been known for having eyes that change with his emotions."

Serenity scoffed at the comment, "Oh please! That's just some gossip spread around to make him seem more illusive and mysterious!"

"You'll get to get to see for yourself tonight Serenity," the blonde said as she sat down on the bed. She looked at Lita over her shoulder and snapped her fingers in her face, "You okay?"

She blinked a couple of times before saying, "Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about the ball tonight."

"Should be exciting," Ami beamed. Her blue eyes traveled down to see how Serenity was throwing her clothes into the drawer. She slapped the princess's hand, started to show her how to properly fold and explained, "Otherwise you'll get wrinkles in your clothes."

"You know they ruined that painting we sent over," Mina stated.

"The one that took _hours_?!" Serenity complained.

"Yup. Kunzite told me it was an accident," she replied.

"Which one is Kunzite?" Lita asked.

"The one with long silver hair."

"Ah."

"It was strange," Mina mused, "the painting was in _his_ office. It was supposed to be for the prince."

"I bet you they were all looking at it in anticipation for the princess's arrival," Rei replied.

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked as she started to fold her clothes the way Ami instructed her to.

"They were probably examining you," she reiterated.

"Like a piece of meat?!" she exclaimed.

"Well what did you expect?" the raven haired scout said. "They're men! They want perfection. They were probably nitpicking at any flaws they could find."

"Kunzite did say there were rumors going around about you," Mina poked in.

"What rumors?!" Serenity asked as she jumped to her feet quickly.

"That you're spoiled … a brat I think is what he said."

"Well they got that right," Rei said under her breath.

"Why do you care so much?" Lita asked as she rolled over onto her stomach. "These men are speculating just like we are. I don't see the big deal."

"The big deal is that they're speculating about _me_!"

She spun around on the ball of her foot and stormed out of the room. The scouts simply sighed in unison as they let their princess go off on her own. If she got lost or was in trouble, there were enough servants running around the palace to help her along if need be.

* * *

Endymion sat at his desk with his feet propped up on top and his weight leaning against the two back legs. His hands held the back of his head as he wondered about the night's future events. Would he be forced to dance with Serenity? Probably. His parents would be arriving with in the next few hours to give him a talking to about how to handle the princess. This girl no doubt would be receiving the same conversation from her mother. Everything would be handled with the utmost care and all of the steps would be carefully laid out so that things went according to the plan. That plan being to build an alliance between the two largest kingdoms in the galaxy.

As he sat back and thought about all of this, his ears pricked at the sound rustling outside his door. He tipped his chair back into position and listened carefully for who or what might be outside. Endymion stood up to his feet and slowly walked over to his door, pulling it open swiftly. He knitted his brow; no one was there. He kept standing at the doorway for a moment longer, shoving his hands into his pockets. A sweet smell of some sort wafted into his noise, letting him know that he wasn't crazy and that someone had been there.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Endymion said gently.

From around the corner, he first saw a bare foot that was callused, looked like it had been through more than most and it slowly led up a slender leg quickly covered by a long white dress. His eyes slithered up the curving hips, flat stomach, supple breasts, and then landed on a beautiful heart shaped face with bright pink lips, blushing cheeks, and big blue eyes. He gasped when he noticed the crescent moon on her forehead and finally took in the hair style that was iconic to the Moon Kingdom. This was…

"Princess Serenity?"

"Who wants to know?" she replied cattily.

She had no idea who he was! This was excellent! He did his best to keep his excitement off of his face.

"Ah, madam, I am the head servant of the castle," he answered hastily, bowing to her immediately like he had seen many times done before him.

The young girl tilted her head to the side like a curious puppy and asked, "Head servant?"

"Yes madam. Thus why I'm wearing such proper attire," he explained as he climbed back up to his feet and gestured to his clothing.

She narrowed her gaze at him, "There's a stain on your vest."

"You startled me in my quarters!" he replied. "I spilled coffee on myself."

"I see…"

She arched an eyebrow at him, making him wonder if she was going to buy it.

"Take me back to my chambers," she ordered.

"I'm sorry miss?"

"I'm lost."

"Ah … well, alright then. Let's get you back, shall we?"

He guided the way back down the hall with her, leading her toward a set of stairs. Before they hit the staircase though, she took a few quick steps ahead of him and started to walk backwards so she could stare his face. Her gaze rattled his insides; it was like she was seeing straight through him. He had heard tales of her mother being able to do that, but never _her_.

"Your eyes change color," she murmured.

"Your majesty?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

The two walked in silence together for a minute or so before reaching a pair of double doors. She pushed open one of them and turned around to face him with a smile on her face.

"See you later tonight … _Endymion_," Serenity winked.

His eyes popped open in amazement and he stuttered, "B-but how did you—"

"You're not _that_ clever! Please!" she giggled before shutting the door in his face.

Looks like he had met his match. He would get her back … sooner rather than later. It was a battle of wits.

* * *

**Please review! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: Dancing Into an Engagement

I'm enjoying writing these chapters just as I hope you all are enjoying reading them! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dancing Into an Engagement**

Serenity felt a slap against her rear as Rei zipped up her dress completely, "Fidgeting will get you no where."

She turned around and stuck her tongue out at her scout before examining the dress. It was form fitting at the bodice and then flowed out in a mermaid like organza fabric bottom. She had on a pair of gold earrings and few matching bangles on her wrist. Her lips pouted at her reflection while her friends tended to their own make-up, hair, and other knick-knacks.

"You all look beautiful."

The women looked up to find Queen Serenity at the door. She gestured for the scouts to get out the room and leave her alone with her daughter. The two women stood in front of one another, almost identical except for the different dresses and the fact that the queen looked like she had about three-hundred years worth of wisdom in her eyes. The princess was still learning and still growing.

"You will dazzle them," the queen said softly, rubbing her daughter's bare shoulder.

"I hope so," she said as she smoothed out her skirt of any invisible wrinkles. "I'm nervous Mother."

"I know you are," she replied. "You'll do fine though. The prince is probably just as nervous as you are."

"Some how I can't see that being true," Serenity shrugged.

"You'll do me proud either way."

"Is there any topic that's taboo tonight?"

Her mother pursed her glossy pink lips for a moment thinking about it and came up with the surprising answer, "No, I think not."

"I can talk about training? I can talk about fighting? I don't have to be a complete lady?" she beamed.

"I'm only asking for you to be yourself … and be polite."

The two were interrupted by a glove handed knock from Mina as she announced, "They're ready for you."

"Come."

Queen Serenity grabbed onto her daughter's hand and led the way out of the bedroom. They followed the scouts down a wide, empty hallway. Most of the aristocratic guests from around the planet and even a few higher ups from the moon were already in the ballroom, waiting their arrival. Serenity took a deep breath as they approached the large double doors and placed on her famous formal face right as the entrance opened up for them.

* * *

Endymion wasn't listening to what his inner circle was saying as they waited around in the crowded ballroom for the royal court of the moon to enter. He was too busy thinking about how the pesky princess had known who he was. She was tricky. She was conniving. She was intriguing. She was … entering the ballroom?! He straightened up in his tuxedo and quickly joined up with his parents to greet them. His father was this large man with a flat stomach, a bulging chest, and muscles practically bursting out of every which way. His beard pulled everything together, the thick black rug showcasing his bright pearly smile for everyone. It was a way for people to read his lips and take notice of what he was saying when he said it. His mother on the other hand was this slender, slight woman with deep violet, curly hair. Her beautiful tendrils framed her face well and bounced down a little ways past her chest. She looked like she could be broken when hugging her husband, but she had secret strength that no one else could see unless under her wrath. Needless to say, the family was beautiful, strong, and fearless of anything.

They definitely contrasted with the mother and daughter duo who had just walked in. The couple looked alike, but if one was to stare them, they would know that the queen was older and the princess was … well immature. The younger of the two was blushing slightly, but she still had this determination on her face, trying to be on the same level as her mother. Queen Serenity didn't have to try though; she had an ease about her, but she was much like the Earth queen where she didn't need to constantly expose her strength to people in order to make them scared of her. She just had that aura. The princess on the other hand still had to learn how to tone it down.

The king reached out and shook hands with the queen and princess, "It's a pleasure to see you Queen Serenity. And your daughter is simply breath taking."

"The pleasure is all mine to be greeted by you King Cronus and your lovely wife Queen Rhea," she replied smoothly. She nodded to Prince Endymion, "I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Princess Serenity."

The two younger royals bowed and curtsied to one another. Serenity held back the urge to wink at him by keeping her gaze tilted toward the floor and then quickly moved it up to the king and queen as she introduced herself formally.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, next in session of the royal throne. My inner circle of guardians are as follows," she stated. Each girl stepped forward as the princess introduced them, "Leader of Sailor Scouts is Sailor Venus, Princess of Venus and also known as Lady Mina. Next in line is Sailor Mars, Princess of Mars, known as Lady Rei. Sailor Mercury, Princess of Mercury, known as Lady Ami. And finally we have Sailor Jupiter, Princess of Jupiter, known as Lady Lita."

Endymion smirked as he stepped forward and bowed to her, "I am Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom of the Earth. My inner circle of guards are as follows: Major General Kunzite, Lieutenant Jadeite, Corporal Zoisite and Corporal Nephrite." They all bowed in unison to the scouts who in turn curtsied to them.

"Shall we have a dance of the two young ones?!" boomed the king.

Endymion almost jumped at thought as he tried to protest, "Father, I—"

"That would be a lovely idea," Queen Serenity replied.

"Mother!"

She turned to her daughter and whispered quickly in her ear, "I said be _polite_, did I not?"

She pushed her toward the prince who was forced to lead her out to the dance floor that was completely cleared for them. The already seemingly nervous couple stepped into position and started to dance the moment the music hit their ear. For once as she was dancing, she didn't feel like she had to be the one to guide the male counterpart. Endymion was a fairly well practiced at the waltz unlike most young aristocrats.

"So how did you know who I was today?" he asked.

"I heard from the scouts that you were tall, dark and handsome," she shrugged.

"That's a good half of the guys here," he scoffed.

"They also told me that your eyes change color," Serenity explained. "You are a child of royalty Endymion … you carry yourself much differently than any servant around here."

They danced for a little longer and then he said, "You know, I received a painting of you a few days ago."

"I heard," she replied lazily. "I had to sit for three hours while they painted that thing."

He studied her face for a little while and wondered how the painter missed the best part of her; her sparkle. Endymion had to remember to send out an official notice to Kunzite about removing that artist from the royal court. His eyes traveled over her features while her attention was on the other people gawking at them. He could feel her boredom emanate from her and he gripped her closer to him, making her gasp.

"Watch it," she snapped, her awareness now back on him.

"We're dancing. We're supposed to be close," he smiled devilishly.

"Don't get any ideas, buddy."

"You know we're engaged, right?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Why are you so resistant to marriage?"

"I'm not in love with you, that's why!" she said restlessly in a hushed tone.

"Marriage is nothing more than a contract," Endymion said curtly. "It's a simple way to connect our two large worlds together and form one super power."

"And why would I want to do that? It's not like we're in any danger—"

"Yet!"

"So it's like a protective insurance against the possibility of being attacked?" she asked, not holding back the incredulous expression on her face. "Why can't we just sign a treaty?"

"My parents explained to me that a treaty can be broken due to emotions where as a marriage is built stronger and harder to break _because_ of emotions," he answered. "I'm fairly certain that our marriage will be the strongest in the galaxy."

"Even more so than your parents? Or mine?" she pressed as she arched an eyebrow.

"Yes," he said as a matter of fact.

"You're so confident."

"Is that a compliment?"

"It can be taken as one," she smiled. "But considering how you can so easily slip into arrogance, I can turn it into an insult."

"You want to challenge everyone and everything, don't you? Do you have something to prove?"

She stopped dancing when the music ended and pulled away from his grasp. As she curtsied to him, she said, "If I did have something to prove, I wouldn't tell you about it."

She turned around and left him on his own. Endymion was soon joined by his generals who were all asking what their discussion was about on the dance floor. He skirted around the questions and instead went to the dinner lay out to get some much needed food and a stiff drink.

* * *

Serenity washed her hands in the glistening, gold adorned bathroom as her scouts waited for her to answer the unnerving, prodding questions they had laid out. She was trying to avoid it at all costs, but they could clearly see that she liked toying with the prince which meant she was most likely destined to be married to him. She snarled at her reflection in front of her and then flicked water droplets on the glass before turning to her friends.

"Do you think my mother will make me marry him?" she asked.

"You obviously aren't going to slit your wrists over the act," Rei replied, "so I think there's a fair chance that the plan will commence soon."

"I just don't want to be forced to love someone."

"No one said you had to _love_ him," Ami quipped.

"Marriage shouldn't be played with like a deal," Mina growled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"At least someone agrees with me," Serenity sighed.

Lita placed an open palm on the edge of one of the empty stalls as she asked, "Would it really be that bad living here?"

"What makes you think I would have to live _here_?"

"He's the man, he has more power and precedence over you," Lita answered.

Serenity slammed her fist against the counter top and complained, "See this is why I hate the idea of marriage! I don't want to be erased! I don't want to be known through my husband's accomplishments. I want to fight, I want to battle, I want to make well known decisions!"

"Then prove it!" Rei replied. "Take this as an opportunity to show that you won't be like other wives!"

"Live up to your mother's name!" Mina chimed in.

"Manipulate this marriage to your advantage," Ami said as they started to walk out of the bathroom and back to the ballroom.

Serenity casually walked up to her mother and whispered in her ear that she wanted to get married to Endymion after all. She nodded and said that they would discuss it more tomorrow. With that, she felt a sense of accomplishment. She strolled over to Endymion confidently and dragged him back out to the dance floor, making him grip tightly onto her body. His eyebrows shot up into his forehead with surprise.

"We're getting married," she stated simply. "Get used to this."

"I-I'm sorry … what?"

"I told my mother I want to get married."

"Change of mind or heart?"

"Change of soul," she answered.

She placed her head against his chest and listened to his beating heart. He was getting anxious. This made her smile broadly. She was excited to change the role of what a royal wife of the earth would be allowed to do and how much control she had over policies. She was smarter and stronger than anyone had any knowledge of. Hopefully her ego wouldn't cloud her judgment too much. She did have something to prove to the universe and now it was time.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Two Sides of a Coin and a Pri

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and comments! ^_^ Keep 'em coming!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 4: Two Sides of a Coin and a Princess**

Serenity giggled as she felt Mina unzip her dress. She slipped out of it, letting it flutter to the ground like a feather. All of the girls had gone to bed except for her head of scouts. She turned around in her slip and lifted her hands above her head, letting Mina remove it from her body before draping her in a white nightgown. The blonde bowed to her princess once she was dressed for bed and bid her goodnight.

Her blue eyes went straight to the balcony when she heard the door close shut. She skipped over to it and stepped out onto it, feeling the cool air wash over her along with the bright moonlight. She looked up at the moon and wondered what her people were gossiping about. Did the news of the engagement reach them already or was her mother going to wait and make a huge official statement? Probably the latter. She let a smile play over her face as she studied the gardens from her point of view; it was beautiful. Tall, perfectly cut hedges, rose bushes upon rose bushes, fountains twinkling in the midnight sky, and even a large willow tree in the center with an overbearing fountain that looked like it could be a mini pool for children. She narrowed her gaze at something beside the obscenely large fountain … a person …

"Endymion?" she asked herself.

As though he heard her, he looked up from the glittering water. She gasped a little bit at his perception. She could almost make out a grin trickling over his features like the liquid that was falling into the bottom pool. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself and spun around on the ball of her callused foot. She jogged out of her room, padded down the marble hallway, her footsteps making a strange sort of slapping noise as she did, and then she turned a corner to the staircase. Either everyone was asleep in the castle or they had the worst staff possible here. In the Moon Kingdom, people were always busy doing something. There was a special night staff that was taught how to do repairs and clean things quietly so that the next day, things looked practically brand new. That was something she would instill when she was married to Endymion.

When she finally made it to the edge of the garden, she relished in the cold grass against the bottom of her foot. Serenity started to stroll through the garden, her hands fanning across the bushes. Her finger suddenly felt a slight prick in it and she furrowed her brow at the image of blood dripping from a tiny cut. She sucked on her wound as she sauntered over to the center of the garden where she found Endymion tossing a silver coin in the air and catching it in his palm. He was shirtless, exposing his perfectly chiseled body like they were rocks on the shore. His feet were bare just like hers and he was still in his slacks from the ball. Endymion tilted his head at the sight of her as he kept flipping the silver piece through the crisp night. She stepped in front of him and snatched the coin out of midair while still sucking on her index finger.

"You look like a child," he scoffed as his eyes bounced along with the coin in the air.

"I cut it on the hedges," she replied.

He looked up and down and up and down until finally he seized the glittering piece out of the air and threw it into the fountain. His eyes were blazing at the annoying girl standing in front of him. She had some nerve to make such a huge decision like she had earlier that night. Granted, their parents had already set up the engagement, but she had turned a one-eighty in less than an hour. She hated the idea and then loved it. Was she going to be this flighty during their marriage? If so, no wedding plans or ideas would get pushed forward. He made a mental note to hire a wedding planner for the two of them just in case.

"What's got your briefs knotted in a twist?" she asked as she stepped toward the edge of the fountain, looking past the reflection of the moon for the piece of metal.

"One minute you're against this arrangement and then you come from the bathroom and everything is set to go. What happened? Is there something in our water that I don't know about?"

"Maybe," she replied. "Lets find out."

She stepped into the shallow pool of cold liquid. A rushing wave of goose bumps showered over her skin as she pushed through the water toward the coin. She picked it up and turned around, shocked at the immediate, overbearing presence of Endymion's chest. She tried to step away from him, but she ended up loosing her footing. She slipped backwards and felt his strong arm grab hold of her, keeping her above the threat of frigid water. She pressed her palms against his thick torso, the cold coin in her hand making him shiver suddenly.

"No change yet," he grinned as he tried to pull her closer.

She wriggled out of his tight grasp and started to flip the silver piece, "Sometimes it takes a bit more than water. You need sunlight, love, care …"

"You're talking like your personality is a plant," he said as he stepped out of the fountain and stood back on the grass.

He held his hand toward her with a glint in his eye. She ignored it, hopped out of the pool by herself and tossed him the coin. He arched an eyebrow at her as she sat down on the cement edge of the fountain.

"I think people can grow like plants," she said as she rubbed her feet against the dewy grass. "And that includes their personalities."

"I suppose so," he shrugged, sitting down next to her. "So what made you change your mind?"

"Power," she answered simply.

"Power?" he repeated.

"Yes. I want to prove to everyone out there that wives of royalty can be more than just trophies."

"Our mothers are not trophies."

"No, but my mother gained most of her power after my father died. She wasn't always this strong," she explained. "I want to carry out what she has built as a single woman in a marriage. People, _women_, need to see that they can have a say in marriage. It's a partnership … not an eraser."

"My mother hasn't been erased by being married to my father," he argued. "If anything, the two of them have become solid pieces that fit perfectly together."

"Is that your vision of the perfect marriage?"

"There's no such thing as perfection."

"I'd beg to differ."

"We'll agree to disagree."

She stood up and placed her feet firmly in front of him as she said, "This marriage, even this engagement, is going to be a rocky one if we continue to 'agree to disagree'."

"You're stubborn," he stated as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"And you're egotistical," she retorted as she placed her hands on her curvy hips.

"Well, we're never going to find common ground in the middle of the night in the garden," he said as he stood up.

"Where do you propose we will agree with one another?"

Endymion chuckled a little bit, "Interesting use of words. I think it'll happen when we're not expecting it."

Serenity shrugged and turned away from him. She was about to start her trek back up to the castle when she felt his bare arm take hold of hers. She didn't look at him, but instead let her eyes climb up to his third story balcony; his generals were there watching them intently. She stopped him from walking and stood on her tip toes to whisper in his ear.

"Think they know what we were doing?" she asked.

"Arguing? Yes, most likely."

"Want to prove them wrong? Put them into shock at a strange turn of events?"

"How?"

She tugged onto his neck and smashed her lips against his. His eyes popped open in surprise at her sudden move. She removed her lips just as quickly as she had planted them and she winked at him before he could regain his composure. Serenity started to remove her iconic pigtails, running her hands through her silver hair as she strolled through the gardens with Endymion trailing her. She could feel the men on the balcony watching her all the way to the entrance of the castle. This would be too easy. Men were effortlessly manipulated through their groins.

* * *

Endymion entered his bed chamber, finding all of his generals sprawled out across his room. He rolled his eyes at them immediately as he closed the door.

"What was that kiss about?" Nephrite asked, a smirk permanently tattooed on his face.

"She was proving a point," Endymion answered, a whining tone in his voice.

"What was the point? That she wants you?" Zoisite asked.

"No. I think she wants control."

"Control huh? Tell her to buy a new bustier; that'll give her support and control," he quipped.

"That woman will get the best of you," Kunzite declared as he leaned against the bedpost with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I can't figure her out," the prince whispered as he flopped down onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. "What is she getting at?"

"She's a woman. She's toying with you," Jadeite snarled quietly as he ran a hand through his short blonde hair.

"Yes, because _all_ women are conniving, manipulative wenches bent on world destruction," Kunzite scoffed. He looked over at Endymion and said to him, "Look, she's probably just nervous about the whole engagement idea."

"That's the thing … I don't think she is. It's like a game to her."

"A game you will quickly lose if you keep letting her pull fast moves on you like that kiss," Zoisite pointed out.

The prince chewed on his lip for a moment, his eyes practically glaring at the ceiling as though he were staring right at her face. What was he supposed to do? How could he get the upper hand on her? What was her weakness? Hopefully he would find out within the next few days of her staying on earth.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you so much for reading! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5: Downing in Sorrow

Thanks for all the support and the reviews guys! ^_^ Totally appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 5: Drowning in Sorrow**

Queen Serenity sat at the table with her daughter beside her and the royals of the earth stationed across from them. They were busy writing their signature across the prenuptial agreement that they had jointly drawn up. The princess did her best to not show how bored she was during this process; especially since there was a photographer jumping around either side of the table to get a perfect picture. After Endymion signed the thick document, he tossed it over to her with a cold gaze. She didn't notice it though as she quickly scribbled her signature at an alarmingly fast rate through the pages. She wanted to get out of that stuffy room and go horseback riding with her fellow scouts. She could feel their anticipation creeping up her back as she signed and initialed each page. When she made it through the fifty page document, she slid it over to her mother gently with a small smile that was captured by the click of a camera. The queen of the moon elegantly went through every piece of paper thoroughly and even found a spot where he daughter had missed placing ink on the dotted line.

"Darling sign here," she ordered quietly, pointing to the large X.

Serenity did as she asked and scrawled her pen across it. The queen beamed at her daughter and then continued to get through the black stained white pages. The minutes ticked away slowly, making Serenity stare at Endymion with curiosity; what was inside that thick skull of his? Clearly it wasn't a brain. She was marrying a man who did whatever his parents said to and seemed like he would jump off of a bridge if they told him it would give him eternal life.

"Finished," the queen announced as she closed up the documents and stood to her feet. The rest of the group followed suit and she extended her hand out to the king, "It's been a pleasure. I look forward to our meeting again at the wedding."

"You'll be returning to the moon, I assume?" The king asked, his voice overpowering the queen's.

"Yes, but Serenity will stay here."

She kept her mouth shut, but her shock was clearly swimming in her face. The queen noticed and nodded to the opposing female royal and to the prince before guiding her daughter away from them. They hadn't detected that Princess Serenity didn't have any knowledge of this arrangement. Once they were out of earshot and away from the pesky photographer, she was allowed to relieve herself of her royal façade and felt like screaming at her mother, but she decided it was best to keep her voice down.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?!" she asked in a hushed tone.

"I told you this morning as you were getting dressed," her mother answered. "Weren't you listening?"

"It was six a.m. Mother. I'm not fully functional at that time," she retorted.

"Well, I'll be back in two months for the wedding. Your scouts will be around," she said, keeping her composure. "And I can even leave Luna with you if you'd like. I'm sure if you want larger quarters, the prince would be more than willing to accommodate you since the ones he provided were meant for a temporary stay."

"When are you leaving?" Serenity asked.

"In an hour."

"Will you wait for when I get back from my horseback riding?" she begged. "Please?!"

"Alright, alright."

The princess sprinted down the hallway to her bedchamber and burst in on her scouts waiting around impatiently for her in their riding attire. She turned around and snapped for Mina to undress her quickly out of her royal dress. The queen approached the open door slowly and closed it behind herself, her eyes glittering with wisdom.

"You don't have to rush dear," she said.

"Yes I do!"

"Your majesty when she gets in a state like this, you can't tell her what to do," Mina sighed as Serenity breezed out of her grasp and rushed off to her closet.

In record time, she came hopping out of the walk-in, trying to push her foot into her boot. She finally zipped it up, tied a silk scarf around her neck and asked for Mina to help close up the last button on her crisp, starched shirt. She was handed a pair of tan colored suede riding gloves and her black riding hat by Ami. Once she was fully dressed, they all strolled out of the room quickly with her mother watching after them. Rei led the way to through the palace, down to the side gate and quickly walking down a cement path that lead to the stables. Much to their surprise, there were already some people there; _the men_.

"What are you doing here?" Rei asked as they approached the hay covered barn.

"We're not about to let you ride on your own," Kunzite declared.

"Oh heaven forbid ladies go off alone," Lita scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Give me a break. We can take care of ourselves, thank you very much."

"We're not arguing that, but maybe this will give us a better chance to bond," Jadeite suggested.

"I think we'll have enough bonding in the future," Serenity quipped as she walked toward the white horse at the very end. She patted its nose as she said, "I'd like to be on my own with my scouts."

"I wouldn't ride that one, if I was you," Endymion's voice stated, cutting through the air. She turned around and found him sauntering towards her in his own riding attire, "This one is rather finicky and pesky. She doesn't like to do what she's told."

"Sounds like someone else we know," Nephrite mumbled under his breath.

Serenity ignored the comment, knowing that Lita was probably slapping him on the shoulder, "I'll take my chances."

"Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you."

The ten of them retrieved their horses, donned on the required gear, and mounted their grand beasts. They started to trot out of the stables to a trail that led down to the beach. When they got to the sandy shore, they all started to ride along the slapping, salty waves. Serenity kicked the horse's sides and made her go into a quick paced gallop in order to get away from the group. The scouts merely sighed and let her run off once they noticed that the prince was doing the same thing.

"So I take it Serenity does this just as much as Endymion?" Zoisite asked as he strolled alongside Ami.

She nodded, "Yup. Any chance she gets to run off and explore on her own, she'll take it and literally run."

"Endymion can take care of himself _and_ that woman," Kunzite commented.

"What makes you think she needs taking care of?" Mina asked, arching an eyebrow at him. "She is just as capable, if not more so, at keeping her ground."

"That's not what we saw last night," Nephrite chuckled.

"What did you see?" Lita asked.

"Oh you wouldn't find it interesting," he shrugged.

"Just like you wouldn't find another punch in the arm interesting," she remarked.

"Aren't women supposed to be non-violent?" Jadeite asked.

"Aren't men supposed to be sex-crazed?" Rei responded.

"Touché."

"Well, last night we saw the two of them talking and flipping a coin at the fountain in the garden," Nephrite explained. "They were playing around a bit, Endymion catching Serenity as she fell, you know that sort of thing. Then as they walked back to the castle, she stopped, whispered in his ear and then next thing we knew, they were kissing!"

"Oh dear goddess of the moon!" Ami exclaimed.

"She's totally going to get him wrapped around her finger," Lita beamed.

"I knew it was a game!" Jadeite shouted as he punched his fist into the air.

The sudden movement made his horse freak a bit and start to run off down the shore. Rei went after him and swung the dark brown horse she was on around in front of his own. The palomino stopped in its tracks and started to back up slowly. Jadeite tossed her an expression of gratitude which she only returned with a heightened eyebrow.

"Do you not know how to ride?" she asked.

"I don't ride often," he said shyly. "When I do, it's for training."

She merely nodded and trotted back to the group who were leading their horses to a metal bar that was meant for tying up reigns.

Down the shoreline…

Serenity slowly came to a halt at the very end of the beach, her eyes squinting off toward the large group that she had run away from. She hadn't heard Endymion galloping after her and was slightly amazed that he kept up after her. She swung her leg around, jumped off her horse and walked up the sandy bank to tie her up on a metal railing. Endymion followed her movement and strapped his own horse next to the white one.

"She listened to you," he said breathlessly. Sweat beads were forming at his brow.

"I think she just needed someone who understood her," she replied as she plopped herself on the ground and started to remove her shoes. She strutted out toward the edge of the shore barefoot as she said with her arms up in the air above her head, "We don't have beaches on the moon. This feels nice."

"It a lovely place," Endymion agreed.

"I'm surprised you're living so close to the water though."

"Why?"

"Battleships can come at any moment and attack your castle," she said. "Didn't you think of this?"

"Yes," he replied with a furrowed brow. "We have lookouts posted all around this beach. If you think I haven't taken precautions, you're wrong."

"Mhmm … well I still find it stupid," she shrugged as she stepped closer into the icy salt water.

"Would you have preferred we live in a desert?"

"No. I just feel like you're too exposed here is all."

"Who are you to make such strategic comments?!" he snapped.

"Your future wife," she replied, still walking into the water. It was now lapping up against her pants right below her knee.

"Serenity, you might want to be careful," he instructed. "The waves can be temperamental."

She turned around and placed her hands on her hips which were now being splashed by the foamy water, "They seem fine to—"

But her sentence was cut short due to a bigger wave than she had anticipated coming up behind her and pushing her down under the water. The current dragged her out further into the ocean and Endymion went racing after her as fast as the thick sea would allow him to. He screamed out her name, grabbing the attention of the scouts who were suddenly frantic and running toward them. He dove down under the water and tried to find her, but to no avail; when he opened his eyes under the ocean, it burned too much. He tried coming back up and shouting her name, but he saw no sign of her.

"Get out of the water Prince Endymion!" Ami shouted at him.

He did as he was told and watched as she walked in gently, placed her hand on top of the jumping liquid and calmed it down considerably. Her palms emanated some sort of blue glow and gestured with her hands to part the water. It exposed some more sand further down the way and there laid Princess Serenity, passed out only a few feet in front of them. Endymion ran toward her and scooped her slight body in his arms. He quickly took her back to dry land as Ami let go of her control of the water. Serenity was laid out on the beach and the prince was about to perform CPR when Rei pushed him aside. She snapped her finger twice in the air, flicked and tapped Serenity's chest three times and then drew her hand above the princess's mouth as she were dragging out a string from her lips. Steam was puffing out from her mouth and suddenly she began to cough. She sat up, clutching onto her chest spitting up what was left of the water in her system.

"Oh my god that burned!" she choked.

"Sorry. I should have snapped once instead of twice; it would have lessened the heat," the princess of Mars responded.

"I don't understand," Zoisite said, "what just happened?"

"I used my fire powers to eliminate any water in her lungs," Rei answered simply.

"And what sort of witchcraft was it that you did?" Kunzite asked, kneeling beside Ami.

"I have the power to control water," she said simply.

Nephrite waited for her to elaborate more and when she didn't, he pressed the blue-haired girl to go on, "What else can you all do?"

"Can we concentrate on what's important here?" Mina asked, rubbing her friend's back.

"Yeah, let's get you back to the castle, Serenity," Lita said as she stood up to her feet offered her friend a helping hand.

Endymion stood up from the sand and scooped the weakened silver haired girl into his arms. He climbed up onto his horse after untying it with her still in his grasp and had Kunzite undo the white beast beside them. It started to holler and whinny at them, but the moment Serenity lifted her sleepy head and shushed it, it went quiet. They all trotted back to the castle and had extra helping hands from servants who were waiting for their arrival. Endymion approached the castle with Serenity still gripping onto his neck tightly, carrying her along like she was a baby. When they made it to the great a hall, a single servant was walking toward them with a silver platter in hand and a piece of paper placed on it. Serenity's blue eyes widened and she wriggled her way out of his grasp. She limped up to the cowering man and snatched the note into her hand. It read:

"_Dear Serenity,_

_ I decided to leave earth sooner than I had expected. I apologize for the hasty retreat. Please don't be upset with me. I'll be back shortly, you'll see. I love you dearly._

_ Xoxo, Mama_

_ PS: I left Luna and Artemis for you and the scouts. She's waiting in your bedchamber."_

Endymion walked up behind her and was about to lay a hand on her shoulder when she slapped it out of the air, "Don't touch me!"

She glared at him and started to storm off to the staircase leading up to her quarters. The scouts were going to follow when she yelled at them not to. She wanted to be left alone.

"How did she know that it was a note from her mother?" Jadeite asked.

"It's Queen Serenity's signature when she leaves unexpectedly," Mina answered solemnly.

"She does this often?" Endymion asked.

"She has to. She's called to all sorts of places," Ami answered.

The large group started to trickle off toward the great hall where they could all get some lunch, but Endymion stayed behind. He was about to ascend the staircase when he felt a tight grip on his shoulder. He turned around to find Mina shaking her head at him.

"Let her be."

He did as she asked and followed the group to lunch where all he could possibly do was pick at his vegetables and think about the princess. He was starting to care for her more than he would like to admit.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6 Mistress Mayhem

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mistress Mayhem**

Serenity sprawled out on her bed, not being able to get comfortable by any means. Every position was more uncomfortable than the last and she even kicked Luna off the bed twice. Finally feeling fed up with the sleeplessness of the night, she threw the covers off and jumped out of bed. She breezed out of her room and padded down the hallway in just her opaque nightgown. The eerie silence of this earthly castle was definitely something she wasn't getting used to. She heard the distant echoing of deep, throaty laughter which made her skip further down to the end of the hallway and around the corner. That's where she heard the voices of Endymion and his loyal court.

"She's like a baby crying for her mother all night!" one of the men laughed.

"She is throwing a rather well fought tantrum," one of them mused.

"You're going to have to cradle her every night before you go to sleep your majesty," a guard chuckled.

"You will raise her like the child you will receive from her womb!"

The rest of them laughed out loud, but she didn't hear Endymion's voice. She used this opportunity to slyly walk in with a lioness's gaze. She took in each of the men, not sure which was which other than Kunzite; he held himself with ten times more pride than any of the others. Endymion was lying across a black leather couch in a puffy white shirt that looked like it was an undershirt from his royal garb. His black velvet high waist pants defined his body better than any armor she had ever seen him in and he still had his thin leather boots on. In his hand was a goblet of wine. His guards were dotted throughout the room; one with long blonde hair was on the ground, a short blonde haired one was leaning against the desk in the room where Kunzite was sitting at with his feet kicked up, and the last man with his long wavy hair pulled back in a loose bun was sitting on the arm of the couch the prince was resting on. Such a fine looking bunch … too bad she wanted to rip all of their heads off for humiliating her honor.

"Endymion would you put me to bed in my crib?" she asked snidely.

"You overheard…" he murmured ruefully.

"Oh yes," she replied as she bounced on her tip toes around the room. All of the men who had spoken up avoided her bright blue eyes.

"What are you still doing up princess?" Kunzite asked.

"Why? Are you concerned that it's past my bedtime?" she inquired.

"You're such a witty young girl with a sharp tongue to match," Endymion grinned. He sat up and looked around at his generals, "Please leave us."

"Goodnight your grace," they chanted to him as they marched out as quickly as possible.

The two betrothed royals stared at one another, waiting for the other one to turn away. Serenity sauntered over to the coffee table that sat in front of the couch and plopped herself on the edge. She pulled her floor length dress up and kicked her foot out against his chest. Endymion bit his lip in anticipation while rubbing his fingertips along her calf. He suddenly pulled his hand back and smacked her skin loudly, knocking her pressure off of his torso.

"Ouch," she whispered, tugging her leg up against her chest and rubbed the spot that was starting to turn red.

"You're so sassy," he murmured, tilting his head a bit. He sipped his wine and then asked her, "How are you feeling? You've been cooped up in your chamber all week."

"I miss my mother," she said quietly.

He handed her the rest of his wine and went to go fill himself another full glass as he asked, "Have you been in contact with her as of late?"

"Only three times."

"What did you speak of?"

"This and that."

"Keep drinking and maybe some fuller answers will slip off that tongue of yours," he offered as he sat down back in his spot.

"We spoke of you, mainly."

"Oh?"

"And how much I find you …"

"Intriguing? Lovely? You adore me? Find me overwhelmingly attractive?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head honestly. "Try … pompous, overbearing … among other things."

"Do you really think that or are you just trying to get under my skin?" he asked as he took a gulp of wine.

"Maybe a little bit of both?"

Endymion cleared his throat and continued onto a more serious matter, "Will you take a tour of the countryside anytime soon?"

"Only if you're alongside me."

"My generals are sufficient—"

"Your generals don't _respect_ me," she interrupted.

"It's their job to tend to things that I cannot," he explained.

"So they will tend to your future wife?"

"I … erm … you … ah …."

"At a loss for words? I never thought I'd see the day."

With that she downed the rest of her drink, feeling the ease of sleep take over her body. She got up from the coffee table and fell onto the couch beside him, curling up next to her fiancé. He wrapped an arm around her and watched her fall asleep quickly. As he studied her angelic face, he found that he appreciated how she could tongue-tie his mind so well. She was a great adversary.

Endymion scooped her up in his arms and carried her all the way back to her chambers. He was greeted by the Lady Mina who had been up waiting for her return. He placed her in bed with the help of her head guardian, pulling the sheets back and then tucking her in. His generals were right in one instance; the prince would have to get used to putting her to bed from time to time.

With a small smile on his lips, he dragged Mina to follow him into the living room and shut the double doors behind them so he could speak to her plainly, "I want you to accompany her majesty on a trip to the countryside. Major General Kunzite will be your guide. He knows the beauty of this world inside and out."

"Your majesty cannot come along?" she asked.

"No. I have things to settle within my court. There are matters to deal with from one country to the next," he replied.

"Of course."

He bowed his head to her before he left, "My lady."

"Your grace," she curtsied.

* * *

The next morning Princess Serenity was awoken with the news and was slightly annoyed that she couldn't get to know the prince a bit better, but she figured she had her whole life for that. She was dressed quickly in what was a light peach and baby blue colored dress with tiny yellow and green flowers stitched across the corset with jewels encrusted on it. She donned on her gold and pearl crown along with a crescent moon necklace. Mina and Serenity exited her chambers and were met at the end of the hallway by Kunzite.

He bowed to them, "Your majesty. M'lady."

"General," they replied.

"Follow me."

They did as they were instructed and walked outside to the carriages that awaited them. They were taken out of the castle walls, through a large forest and toward a huge meadow of flowers that sat next to a quaint little village. Kunzite hopped out of the carriage first and then helped both women down to the ground. Serenity adjusted the bodice of her dress and then lifted her skirt in order to remove her heels. The general arched an eyebrow at the movement and Mina simply grinned.

"She has tough feet," she said to his surprised expression.

"Does she now?" he replied.

"It comes from fighting," Serenity sighed as they started to walk toward the golden field.

"Fighting?"

"I spar with my inner circle from time to time."

"Wow. I never knew this."

"It's often hidden from the public," Mina responded. "I'm sure there are secrets the prince holds from the general population that we don't know about."

"Yes, this is true," he smiled, the sunlight beating down on his face.

Serenity flopped herself down in the middle of the field and started to pick the flowers surrounding her, "We told you a secret. Will you tell a secret to us now?"

The general stayed in a standing position while Mina sat down next to her princess. He thought about what sort of appropriate secrets he could disclose to her, but none came to mind.

"Does the prince have a mistress?" Serenity asked, keeping her gaze down on a crown of daisies she was starting to create.

"A mistress?" he repeated.

"You heard me correct, General Kunzite," she said curtly. "Please don't stumble around the issue. Answer me directly."

"Yes, Endymion has a mistress. It's almost to be expected of him," he said.

"I suspected as much," she shrugged. "What male royal heir or ruler does not have a mistress?"

"Is this relationship serious?" Mina asked.

"No, I don't think so. Long-lasting? Yes. But highly immature."

Why was he saying such things? Somehow he felt overtly comfortable around the princess and her closest lady in waiting. His eyes studied the blonde haired woman who was casually lying across the princess's lap. Her eyes were shut and her hands were folded over her stomach. Serenity laid the crown of daisies on her friend's head and giggled a little bit. She then tried to adjust the corset she was in and grunted a little bit.

"Is your majesty uncomfortable?" Kunzite asked with a concerned tone.

"Forgive me. I'm not used to wearing such clothing as this," she replied. She furrowed her brow a bit as she said, "My mother bought a whole new wardrobe for me before we arrived. She said that this was the fashion of the earth and I should learn how to breathe properly."

"What does that mean?"

"The dresses we wear on the moon are like Lady Mina's," she explained.

She sat up from the princess's lap and climbed to her feet in order to show off her own attire to Kunzite, "There is no bodice that ties us in, the waist is higher, and it gives us freer movement."

"Beautiful…" he whispered, his eyes glazing over with desire.

Mina looked down at the princess and held her hand out to her, helping her up to her feet, "If you'd like I can ask for your mother to send for your old wardrobe."

"N-no," she stuttered. "I can manage. I'm a big girl."

"Your majesty, would you care to keep going on with the trip?" Kunzite asked.

Swinging her shoes in her hand, she shook her head, "No. I'd like to be taken back to the palace please."

They were promptly sent back to the castle where Princess Serenity was joined by the rest of her friends in her chambers privately. She asked for Mina to remove the corset and the crown so she could finally breathe and move her head with a burden jewels and gold making it heavy. She paced around in the bedroom in just her slip while the women sat in separate chairs placed in a U shape.

"He has a mistress, huh?" Rei said.

"Are you concerned?" Ami asked.

"If I said yes, would you think little of me?" she replied.

"No, of course not!" Lita exclaimed. "If you want, we can find out who it is."

The princess bit her pink tinted lip and stomped her bare foot against the ground, "I don't know…"

"It wouldn't be too difficult to find out," shrugged Ami as she flipped through a small book that was in her grasp.

"Don't," she said. "I'd like to find out from him myself."

As she breezed into her bedroom and made her way into a large closet, she heard Rei shout out, "How do you intend to do that?!"

"I'm going to have a sword fight!" she hollered back.

"What?!" Mina laughed. "What makes you think you can get him to confess to having a mistress by fighting him? You'd do better to get him drunk."

Serenity returned to the living room dressed in velvet leggings, knee-high flat boots, and tight white v-neck that was lined with gold lace. She asked for Lita to retrieve her sword and she leaned casually against the marble mantel of the empty fireplace.

"I think after I've exhausted him, I can get him to admit to it," she said confidently.

"You're certain?" Mina inquired.

"Yes."

"You know that men can get enraged and almost maddened when they fight," Rei announced. "You really want to ask a crazy prince about his mistress?"

"Great, we'll have to write to your mother that your head has been cut off _accidentally_," Ami mumbled sarcastically.

"Oh shut up all of you!" she whined as she was handed her sword from Lita and stormed out of the room as quickly as possible.

Endymion sat at the table with Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoisite standing in front of him as he read over the papers in hand. There was a small uprising in the land and he had to see to it that it be quashed before a rebellion took hold.

"What do you intend to do, your majesty?" Nephrite asked.

"I suggest we write them a formal letter reminding them that this could all be deemed as high treason," Jadeite declared.

"Do you _want_ to turn this into a massacre?" Zoisite scoffed.

"No. I just think that they need to know that if this continues, it will not go without punishment," he replied tersely.

"Yes, because killing them all will do wonders for support from his subjects," Zoisite replied sardonically.

"I'll think about it," Endymion said, trying to end any argument that could easily come about from the three hot-heads standing in front of him. "Maybe a meeting with the leader of this uprising would be smart."

"Very well your majesty," Nephrite nodded. "I will arrange for—"

But he was interrupted by the double doors being slammed open and the tip of a silver sword leading the way. At the end of the weapon was the princess with her matching colored hair wrapped up in a tightly braided bun. Her large blue eyes were aflame with anger as she pointed her long sword toward the prince. He looked on at her with amusement while rubbing his chin with intrigue.

"What's this all about?" Jadeite asked, clutching onto his own sword sheathed beside his waist.

Endymion held his hand out to him, making his general pause, and the prince chortled, "Are you displeased?"

"None of you believe I can fight. I wish to prove to you I can," she replied.

With smile tattooed on his face, he stood up and strolled out of the room with her at his side, leaving his men behind. The two walked to a room that was heavily padded and reminded her of her own fighting quarters she had on the moon. He sauntered over to a wall that was adorned with many weapons and he chose one that closely resembled the one the princess was wielding so that they were matched a bit better in weaponry.

As he swung the blade in the air, he said to her casually, "You know, you don't show me the respect I respect I deserve."

"_Excuse_ me?" she replied saucily.

"You never bow to me when you enter a room as you should. I'm of higher power than you."

"You have so much to learn about me," she breathed. "I am a woman who bows to no man. I am your equal. Deal with it." When she saw him laugh at her with closed lips, she lifted her sword up to him and said, "Like you've shown _me_ any respect as of late…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked as he took his position.

She didn't answer right away and instead started to clash her sword against his. It was dangerous for them to battle like this without anyone to watch them and without any protection to wear. They slashed the air violently as their faces turned beet red and beads sweat started to dribble down their necks. The shirts they both wore, which almost matched in design, were becoming drenched and clung onto their skin. Endymion finally got the upper hand with the strength that he held in his body and shoved the princess brutally against the mirrored wall, causing it to crack.

"How have I disrespected _you_?!" he asked harshly, his voice shaking from the pressure he was placing on her body.

She wasn't going to let him get the best of her though and she heaved him off of her with a loud scream coupling it. She swung her foot around through his ankles causing him to fall backwards onto the soft ground. Much to his surprise, the princess took her sword above her head and shouted with a maddened tone that echoed throughout the room. The weapon was stabbed into the ground right beside his head right as the servants and inner circles of both royals came running to the entrance.

"YOU HAVE A MISTRESS!" she roared into his face, stamping her foot onto his chest violently which made him cough and loose his breath slightly. "Who is she? Why would you still be in a relationship when you have accepted an engagement to me?!!" She didn't allow him to answer and continued on with her rant, "I have ended any and _all_ possible flirtations and affairs with any men that I have known on my home planet! I would expect you to do the same. So help me, I'll take this as far as it needs to go if you do not renounce her."

"You're joking," someone said from the doorway. Serenity's infuriated visage looked up to find Nephrite strolling in with the other men flanking him. "His majesty doesn't need to do a damn thing if he does not wish. He's prince of the Golden Kingdom."

"And I'm princess of the Moon Kingdom. I hold more power than he ever will!" she snapped.

While her attention was removed from the prince, he took the opportunity to flip her onto her back and pin her down, "I'm next in line to be king. I am a male royal; you can't order me around."

"I hope your father lives a long life so that I may never see the day where you are crowned supreme ruler," she hissed. "You're pathetic if you need two women at once. You can't entertain _one_ let alone two."

She kicked him in the groin unexpectedly and was released from his grasp. Serenity crawled up to her feet and took out her sword from the ground. She stalked out of the room with her ladies on either side of her, leaving Endymion to groan in pain on the ground. His men rushed up to tend to him.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" he exclaimed through gritted teeth. Once the pain had subsided a bit, he rest on his elbows and asked them with a scolding tone, "Who told her about my mistress? Hmm?"

No one answered, causing him to jump to his feet and bellow, "WHO TOLD HER?!"

Kunzite knelt down and bowed his head, "It was I, Prince Endymion. It was a mistake that I wish to remove from my conscience."

"You're fucking kidding me!" he exclaimed. "My most dependable servant betrayed my trust?" He started to slowly pace about the still room. He stopped after about a minute, stabbed his finger in the air, and said with his back to them, "I have the exact punishment that would be perfect for you." Endymion spun around and grinned devilishly, "You will accompany the maid of honor, Lady Mina, in planning the wedding _and_ the bachelorette ball."

"Your majesty—"

"Don't argue," he ordered, cutting off the general's whining voice. "You're lucky I haven't banished you."

With that, he left the room without his men coming along with him. They stayed behind, mocked and slapped Kunzite around for his insolence and then exited, leaving him alone. He basked in his own thoughts and ideas of what would come from joining Lady Mina in creating the decorations for the wedding .The frivolous task and supposed punishment was a perfect excuse to get to know her better.

* * *

**Please review! More to come soon! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7: The Lunar Tide

Hope you guys are all enjoying this story thus far! ^_^ I love writing it and reading what you guys have to say about it! Thanks so much for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Lunar Tide **

Serenity was like a lioness in her den, walking from one end of the room to the other. She had told her scouts that she couldn't be bothered by their questions and inquiries, thus asking them to leave immediately. A servant entered the room suddenly and announced that Prince Endymion was there to see her. She bid him in with a nod of her head and then sat down in a chair, grabbing a book that was placed on the table. It was a text on being a courtesan. Of course she would pick this up … it was the perfect reminder for the prince as he walked in.

He bowed to her with his hands behind his back, "I apologize for not bringing this issue forward with you. However, you and I haven't been able to communicate with each other so much as to get to know each other at all. We're practically strangers."

She slammed her book shut and glared up at him, "Who is this mistress you have in your grasp?"

The prince sighed and sat across from her in a chair, "Her name is Catherine. She's from a country a little ways from here. Her brother and I battled against one another a year ago and I took her as my prisoner. We fell in lust and it's been nothing more ever since."

"If you are like that with a mere prisoner, what will you be like with women in your own court?" she asked.

"You think my attention is so easily divided?"

"Yes."

"If you wish, I can end this relationship before we're married."

"It should have ended when you found out about the engagement like I had done," she snapped.

"You're upset with me, and I understand, but the only thing I can do is end the affair now," he replied. He cocked his head to the side and studied her tense posture for a little bit before asking the question, "Do you think your father never had any mistresses?"

"Oh I know he had them. My mother didn't though," she replied. "That's the difference between me and her. I want to know everything, even if that detail will break my heart. She only wants to know what she has to."

"You can't possibly know everything about everyone," he scoffed. "It would ruin the fun of having a scandalous court."

"I find it would heighten the tension," she argued. She paused for a moment and then said slyly, "I could know all about you if I wanted. I had limited access under my mother's rule due to her own personality, but now that she's gone, I'm left to my own devices and I could very well get any detail I want."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Fine. Come morning, I won't have to ask you any questions. I'll just spit out facts to you. Who knows, I might come across some secrets that you don't even want your generals to know."

He narrowed his hardened gaze at her and pursed his lips before standing up, "You best be careful where you snoop. Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

With that, he left the room in a huff and – from what Serenity could detect – a little bit of fear.

* * *

At breakfast, Serenity sat alone in her living room, knowing that she was going to be approached by the prince. She only had to wait for a few minutes into eating her food to confirm her suspicions; a servant announced his arrival. She offered Endymion some breakfast from the array of fruit, toast, eggs, and meat she had, but he refused.

"So what have you learned about me?" he asked, crossing one leg over the other.

His cold grey-blue eyes studied every bit of her, trying to take this sly vixen in. She was wearing a lavender colored dress with a deep purple bejeweled bodice and a headband of matching stones. Her beasts were amplified a bit by the way the corset tightened in her body and pushed her chest up. He watched it heave up and down before she spoke.

"I could write a whole book on you," she smirked as she popped a grape in her mouth. "You were born on June 3rd, year of the white hawk. Your father was overjoyed to have you live past the age of five considering none of your previous siblings had done that. You were betrothed multiple times to several different princesses all over the earth and even at one point you were engaged to Lady Rei which she promptly exclaimed, 'Thank the God of War, Fire, and Brimstone I'm not.'

"Anyways, once you turned fifteen, you went to war for the first time … of many actually. You go to war a lot. Why?"

"I thought you would know everything," he said rudely.

"Never mind. You went on a tour of the world and even a few planets for a few years. Once you turned nineteen, you were given this royal palace in hopes of getting a queen to help fill it. Unfortunately, the princess you had planned on marrying, Diana Scott, her country raged into a war with your Golden Kingdom and it was during that time you took the high general's sister as your whore."

"You've told me things that everyone knows about," he replied. "Where are the secrets? The hidden treasures in my life?"

"Ah. Well if you want me to dispel them…"

"That's why I'm meeting with you in private."

"You killed a man who was innocent of his charges of treason when you were sixteen. The reason why you did it is because he wouldn't let his wife become your mistress. You tortured him for a week and then let him hang on the grounds that he was plotting to kill you…. Really it was the other way around," she said solemnly as she picked up a piece of toast and tore into it. "Your favorite flower and decoration is a rose, but you don't like to admit it for fear of being emasculated. Your greatest fright is dying alone and you'd like to have an heir soon … we'll see about that. Um … oh and you were victim of the sweating sickness when you were eleven, but your father didn't want to alarm anyone so they said you were studying at a private church.

"Speaking of your father, he used to beat you with his thick gold and emerald necklaces when you would talk out of turn—"

"That's enough."

"Have I gone too far? I found some other details about your parents…"

"Hold your tongue!" he shouted, jumping up from his chair.

The princess did not cower in fright, but rather just stared back at him, "I know where your prostitute lives. And I know you give her jewels, clothes, and a place to stay with servants which is why her brother hasn't come after her. I want it to stop immediately."

"Let me do it in my own time."

"No!" she exclaimed, climbing to her own feet clumsily and cursing her attire for look like a fool. "If you don't do it by the end of the week, so help me I will see to it that I do it myself."

"You?" he asked, a small mocking smile curving his thin lips. He couldn't take her seriously in the dress or crown; it was all too feminine and the words she spewed were that of a man's. "Please. You can't do a damn thing."

Her nostrils flared and she pointed to the door, "Get out. Get out now. You have angered me. You will see what happens when you enrage a princess."

"Call the national guard! Oh no!" he laughed as he exited the room.

She glared at him as he left and then asked for the servant to call in her ladies. They came in at once and she told them all to get their things together, for they were going to go to the mistress's mansion.

* * *

"Oh dear goddess of the moon…"

Princess Serenity's jaw dropped at the sight of the palace they rolled up to. It was a gold and white mansion with large steps leading to the main entrance where about ten servants and a woman dressed in red was standing; clearly the whore wore her color of passion well. Serenity silently hoped she wouldn't have to stain it with blood.

They all exited the carriage and were met by the pompous looking woman who had thick chocolate brown ringlets, "You thought I wouldn't find out about your arrival, your majesty?"

"I had every intention of letting the prince do this himself, but I'm an impatient woman," she replied. "Lady Catherine, will you not show us inside?"

She eyed the princess for a moment before leading the way up into her realm. They followed her down to a few twists and turns, making their way into a large room with huge candles, an overpowering smell of lavender and vanilla, and a bunch of paintings plastered across every wall… of herself.

Serenity tried not to cringe and instead, held her hands clasped tightly as she prepared herself mentally for what she was going to say. She had changed out of her ridiculous gown and into a more free flowing dress that she stowed away in her luggage from home. It was deep blue satin with silver embroidery and pearls sewn in. She had the high waist, a long flowing skirt, and could easily move about in it if she wished.

"The tact and respect that you show is disgusting," Serenity mentioned. "It's probably one of the few things you should have changed."

"_Should have_, your majesty?" Catherine asked, sitting down in a chair in the middle of the room. She removed her shoes from her feet and then lifted her leg up, exposing the whole thing all the way to the upper thigh.

Serenity rolled her eyes at the gesture of overt sexuality, "Yes, should have, past tense. I am here to tell you that you must return to your family, leave this kingdom, and never seek the prince out for anything ever again."

"Has Endymion asked for this himself? I would like to see proof."

"My word is proof enough. I am his fiancée."

"That means nothing to me. You're not even of this world. You have no power here."

"Don't I?"

Her eyes turned to slits and she lifted her pointing finger up slowly toward the mistress. She flicked her hand swiftly and with an unexpected move, the chair she was sitting was pulled out from underneath her and she fell to the floor. Serenity didn't stop there though; she took both hands now, twisted them in the air and the seat started to break apart and fly into the roaring fire as though she were doing it herself. Once it was all done away with, she opened her eyes all the way and exhaled loudly.

"What was that about power you were saying?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"So you can do magic? What's your point?" Catherine growled as she stood up to her feet.

"My point is that if you don't do as I say, I'll come back tenfold. This was just a little taste of what I'm capable of. Don't underestimate me, my lady. It will be your downfall."

She watched as Catherine bowed to her and then strolled out of the palace, wanting to return to the Golden Castle before word reached to Prince Endymion as to what she had been up to. However, tongues seemed to flick a lot faster than horse's hooves would allow and when she entered the grand hallway, she was greeted by a rough hold around her arm and was dragged into Endymion's private chambers by the force of his hand. She was thrown across the room a bit, stumbling to a halt and regaining her composure rather quickly. She turned around, lifting her chin up in the air as though to taunt him to come and slap her if he had the urge.

"How _dare_ you! You want to try and defy _me_? All hell will be unleashed at your feet if you do!" he shouted.

"I tremble with fear, your majesty," she replied snidely as she bowed to him with a mocking grin.

"This engagement is off! I'm going to notify my parents at once and you will be gone by the morning!" he exclaimed.

She watched him leave while biting her finger and eyeing his billowing fur and leather cloak. He was just as stubborn as she was, if not more so. Serenity was soon joined by her scouts who asked a bunch of questions as to what had just happened between them. She merely shrugged and walked back to her room with them following. She wasn't worried in the slightest bit about being sent back to the moon; it would never happen. This kingdom, from what she had heard, could not afford another war without the support of the moon.

* * *

Endymion bowed down in front of his parents who were sitting in the throne room that afternoon, entertaining guests from all over. They bid him to rise immediately and he begged for them to go into the back room for a private discussion. They did as he asked and led the way into a large stone room with wooden panels, tall windows, and a huge dark wood table that had an array of cheese and crackers. His father munched on some of the food while listening to his son's complaint.

"Serenity disobeyed me," he announced.

When he didn't continue any further, his mother laughed at him, "And?"

"Well, she's not supposed to do that," he stated with little confidence.

"You can't tell a woman of her stature what to do," she replied with an arched eyebrow. "She has a lot more power than you, son."

"She went to Lady Catherine's palace and told her to return to her family! She shouldn't have stepped over that boundary!"

"Why? Someone had to do it!" Queen Rhea replied. "Lord knows your father wasn't going to."

"He's allowed to have a girl on the side," King Cronus shrugged.

"Not if Princess Serenity disapproves," she corrected him. She looked back at her son and sighed, "Endymion, darling, we are at a very weak point in our reign. It does not help you in any way, shape, or form to upset Serenity. She has the upper hand right now. Use your charm that you have been known for to your advantage." The queen stood up and clasped the prince's hands in her highly jeweled ones, "Love, Lady Catherine is simple woman of no means who cannot help you rise up to your full potential. It needed to end sooner or later."

He did his best to force a smile on his face and bowed to his parents. He left the castle feeling weaker than ever; this woman was getting under his skin like a leech. It would be stupid for his power, the kingdom, and his future reign to argue with her. But this princess would surely tear out every fiber of his spiritual being with her sharp talons and teeth. It was time to make her fall in love with him like he had done to so many other women. They were all the same after all, were they not?

* * *

**Please review! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8: The Dust Never Settles

Hey all! I worked really hard on this one. I believe it shows in the length of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Dust Never Settles**

Kunzite stood in his office, waiting for his ward to come in and announce for Mina's entrance. He had been anticipating for her arrival all morning, but she wasn't one to come in when she said she would. This certainly was his punishment; the waiting that is. He looked at the grandfather clock across the room and then growled as he moved his gaze back to the documents at hand. His door suddenly whipped open, but he didn't avert his attention by any means.

"Ahem."

He folded down the thick paper and was shocked to find that it was Lady Mina who had called for his attention. He suddenly dragged his feet off of his desk and jumped up into a standing position. After gaining his composure, he stepped toward her with his hands behind his back and his chest puffed out.

"Why didn't you send in a servant to announce you?" he asked.

"We never do that on the moon," she answered.

"This isn't the moon. There's more chaos here. We're not all so lucky to be ruled by a woman who emotes peace to her people and gets what she wants," Kunzite quipped.

"Would you prefer Endymion to marry the queen instead?" Mina asked, arching a curious eyebrow as she swished her dress around in front of her.

"No, not at all. We're excited for the princess to be engulfed in this grand family," he answered.

"You think she'll be 'engulfed'? Ha. Please. She will float on top like a drop of oil in a cup of water."

He coughed a bit, not wanting to argue with her and instead declared, "Shall we move to the grand dining room for the cake preparations?"

"Yes," she nodded.

The two of them walked out of the room and down the hallway. Mina was in her signature princess dress that was remnant of the moon fashion style, but in her Venus colors of orange and yellow. As the two of them strolled down the hallway, Kunzite couldn't help but steal a few glances at her. She was simply stunning and every time she entered a room, his eye was caught much like a dumb fish on a hook.

"So why are you told to do this task? Is this not meant for someone who is of lower class?" she asked.

"After being exposed for the man who betrayed the king's trust, I have been given the punishment of handling the wedding ceremony tasks," he informed her. He leaned over to her before they entered the room, "Between you and me though, I don't find this to be a penalty in the slightest bit."

She merely smirked at him and then opened up the doors to find a woman at the head of the table, the prince and princess sitting on one side together, an array of pieces of colorful cake, and then two empty seats where the top courtiers were supposed to sit. The head general and head scout bowed to the two royals in front of them.

"I thought we were going to be doing this ourselves, your majesty," Mina said with a confused tone as she sat down across from the silver-haired beauty.

"As much as I trust your taste, Lady Mina, I believe we have different palates of the tongue," she smiled.

"Some one is unbelievably cheerful this morning," Kunzite commented as he plopped the napkin in front of him onto his lap.

"Princess Serenity is known to have quite the sweet tooth," Mina smirked as she passed a quick wink to her superior.

"It's something I don't hide," she nodded. She turned to the woman standing at the head of the table and nodded to her, "Please introduce yourself to the group."

The plump woman in question with curly golden hair that framed her face and who was dressed in the tight fitting and bust bursting outfit was the chef of the said cakes in front of them. Just looking at the woman's clothing and cresting cleavage made Serenity feel uncomfortable in her own garments that she had donned on for that morning which were more free flowing than she could have ever expected. A seamstress had created a bodice that didn't sew her in completely, but tied in the front instead, giving her leverage to breath. The color she had chosen for this day matched many of the white cakes in front of them almost as though she were practicing to wear her wedding dress on that fateful day.

"My name is Christine Leopold," the woman in the wine colored dress stated. "I'm the baker that will be creating the magnificent cake for your majesties. I hope my samples will be most appealing to you all."

"Brilliant. Well, shall we get started?" Endymion asked, clapping his hands together.

"Yes, please, do!" she bubbled. Kunzite cringed at her overly bright personality as she instructed to them, "The first piece in front of you is a coconut crusted vanilla flavored cake with—"

"No," Serenity said bluntly as she pushed the cake away from her.

Endymion eyed her for a moment and with a twitch of his lip, he asked, "What seems to be the trouble dearest?"

"I don't like coconut," she complained.

"You haven't even tasted it," he argued.

"I don't have to taste it to know I dislike coconut," she snapped. She turned and looked back at the woman with a warm smile, "I'm sure it's delicious, but I really do detest coconut."

"Okay, well the next one is a chocolate ganache coated hazelnut cake with seedless raspberry filling," she announced.

The group finally dipped into the food with their forks, munching away quietly. Serenity turned to Christine and asked, "Can we change the coloring of the outside? I don't like the idea of a wedding cake being dark brown."

"Oh your majesty it would be covered with white fondant," she beamed.

"Alright then… I like the flavors. Absolutely superb, but I don't know that I like the color choices," she mused.

"Why are you so picky about the color of the cake itself?" Endymion asked.

"If I'm to shove this in your face, it'll get all over your clothing for certain," she answered.

"Shove it in my—"

But his question was interrupted by the princess smashing a piece of the cake against his mouth and a little bit up his nose. He exclaimed out loud in the room as she did this and then she removed her hand from his mouth, throwing the remains of the tattered cake onto the small dish in front of her. Christine looked on at the couple with her jaw dropped; she had never in all her years as a major baker seen anyone act so out of character of their status.

"Like that," Serenity said as she wiped her hand clean of frosting and cake crumbs.

"And what is that for?!" Endymion yelled as he scrubbed his face viciously.

"Tradition of course," she said as a matter fact. "Don't you have this on your planet?"

"NO!" he roared. "It's not proper conduct for royals such as ourselves!"

"My mother would beg to differ with you. She and my father almost broke out into a food fight when they got married," she explained as she pulled another piece of cake toward her. "What's this next one?"

"It-it's a carrot cake with l-lemon frosting and butter c-cream filling," Christine said with a slight stutter; she was a bit shaken up from the outburst of the prince.

After Mina had gently put a piece in her mouth, she said, "I don't know that everyone would particularly enjoy this cake. It has a nice flavor, but I can imagine some people from the moon disliking this."

"I agree," Serenity replied, spitting out her bite of food into her napkin. "It's too overpowering."

"I find it refreshing with the lemon," Endymion replied.

"As do I!" Kunzite said loudly.

"Oh now you are just trying to fight with us!" Serenity snapped.

"No, this is fighting with you," he murmured.

Suddenly Endymion took a handful of cake in his hand and smashed only a bit of it into Serenity's face. She backed off of the chair as best as her dress would allow her to and while she did this, she grabbed a piece of defensive cake. A few bits of the frosting from her face dropped down into her bodice making her giggle a little. She picked apart her cake and started to throw the morsels at Endymion. He in turn chucked more food right back at her. The three remaining onlookers were gawking at the brawl that had burst out in front of them. At least the two royals were laughing as they continued in their food fight so the head general and scout didn't feel the instinctive need to break them apart.

Serenity ran around the table with Endymion chasing after her and cake flying every which way. As they ended up on the same side as the Kunzite and Mina, the princess tripped in her dress and fell down onto the ground, getting rug burns on wrists. Endymion took this chance to straddle her as she rolled onto her back and smother her face with more lemon frosting. She squealed loudly and tried her best to crush her last piece of cake against his cheek, but he backed away too much, so she just threw it into his hair. The two laughed out loud, but didn't move to get up from the ground.

"You got lemon zest frosting down my dress!" Serenity whined through her laughter.

"You got carrot cake in my hair!" he retorted. He looked up at Kunzite and ordered, "Toss me a napkin!"

He did as he was instructed and Endymion caught it in the air with one hand. He looked back down at Serenity, examining the destruction of the cake across her visage. He leaned over and started to clean her up a bit, making her smile genuinely. She sat up and took the napkin from his hand, wiping away the thick frosting and butter cream from her face. She winced a little as the boning on the back of the corset stabbed into her spine. Her fiancé tilted his head with concern as he helped her up in to a standing position.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"This damn dress is what's wrong," she growled as she looked down into the cave of her cleavage. "It was made so that I don't experience a hard time breathing or the like, but it has in fact found another way to hurt me. How are women supposed move in such garments?"

"Well my lady … they're not," Endymion replied slowly.

"_Excuse_ me?" she responded with much sass in her voice.

"Women are expected to stay still, move when asked to, and not jump about as you have so exuberantly done here," he explained cautiously.

"Is that so?" she inquired with an arched eyebrow. "I'll change that drastically."

"You'll do _what_ now?"

"You heard me. I'm sick and tired of being treated like some delicate doll that's going to break at a moment's notice," she complained as she finished fishing out most of the dessert that had fallen down her bosom. "If I am to be treated as an equal, I will move around as one too. You'll see."

"I don't understand your obsession with equality," he sighed as he shifted his weight to his other foot.

"Of course you don't; you're a _man_," she said lowly. Serenity slapped the napkin onto the table and then gestured for Mina to follow her out the door.

Before she could exit all the way, Christine yelled after her, "Your majesty! What about the cake?!"

She spun around and said, "Oh, yes! I would like a light hazelnut flavor of the cake, butter cream frosting with a white chocolate ganache middle. Oh and if we can have an ivory fondant covering, that would be splendid. Send photos of your cake decorations and I'll choose which ones I see fit."

"I don't get a say in this?" Endymion asked.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Fine, we'll _both_ choose which ones _we_ see fit."

With that, she scurried out of the room with her head lady in waiting following her, leaving the two men and the rather disturbed woman alone in the dinning hall. Kunzite stood up and strolled over to his prince, offering him another napkin to cleaning up the remains of cake and frosting that resided in his hair.

"I don't think she'll be easily tamed by our culture," the general mentioned.

"I don't think she'll be easily tamed, _period_," Endymion laughed.

"What do you think of her so far?"

"Feisty. Unruly. Yet she knows what she wants and she can control herself when need be."

"That's quite an observation. I didn't see any bit of control in this room, did you?"

"Yes. She would never behave like that in front of people that actually meant something. We have a baker who is trying to up her status in the world, Lady Mina, and then you. She feels comfortable enough act goofy around her highest scout and my most trusted general and knows that none of this behavior will escape the lips of the chef." He turned his gaze to the woman who was listening while cleaning up the plates, "Am I right Lady Leopold? You know your occupation hangs in the balance if one word of this misconduct gets out."

"Yes your majesty," she bowed.

"See?" he gestured.

"I suppose you're right," Kunzite agreed as they sauntered out of the room. "So are you going to end your relationship with Lady Catherine?"

"Not yet," he replied, shaking his head.

"The princess will be most displeased if she finds out."

"How _will_ she find out, Kunzite?"

"Not from my lips, your majesty."

"No. I would hope not."

* * *

"Yes! Yes your majesty!!" she screamed in ecstasy.

Endymion's face and body were glistening with sweat as he impaled the dark haired Catherine before him. He considered this a farewell fuck between them, so he had pulled out all the stops including leaving her with a new dress, new jewels, and a certificate to give to her brother that would make him an earl.

He scratched her back with his nails all the way down to her hips and then grabbed onto them with a loud slapping noise echoing the bedroom. He gripped tightly onto her as he continued to slam himself into her. Low grunts and small shouts were falling from his dry lips as bated breath made his chest heave up and down. Endymion felt a tingling sensation gravitate from his toes all the way up to his groin, signaling that he was about to finish. With a few more violent thrusts, he ended the physically enduring escapade and was left with nothing but sweat, a pounding chest, and a sticky area down in his nether region.

As he pulled out of her, he slapped her rear hard, leaving a red hand impression and grinned devilishly at her as she giggled. Lady Catherine took the heavily stitched and embroidered red velvet bed covering and wrapped her body in it. She watched as Endymion walked into the bathroom to quickly shower, his muscular body completely toned and sculpted like a god. She was sad that this was the last time they would be together, but it had to happen sooner or later. It wasn't like she was in love with the guy; she just loved the attention and gifts. What would really cement their relationship and his continuing gift giving is if she had his bastard son, but she found out half way through their sexual encounters that she was rather barren. He never pulled out, usually always finished inside of her and yet she had not once conceived a child like some other wenches he had been with had done. Maybe that's why he prized her so much. And yet, she didn't like it; she wanted to have a child so badly. It was distressing to her that she would never carry children like other women.

"What's the trouble with you?" Endymion asked as he walked out of the washroom, drying himself off.

"I'm just jealous," she murmured.

He rested on the edge of the bed and prodded her further, "Of what?"

"The princess gets you all to herself…"

"There's something more there," he whispered as he tilted her chin up. He licked her lips and asked, "What is it?"

"I will never have any children," she announced quietly. "My womb should have been filled with your child by now and it has not. Do the gods hate me? Am I cursed?"

"Maybe you're supposed to use your womanly senses elsewhere," he suggested. "What about becoming a matron? You can look after children and create a solid home for young ladies who have lost their mothers."

"That's so depressing," she replied, turning her head away.

"You'll find your place. You'll see," he reassured her. Endymion kissed her one final time and then announced, "I must be off. In the morning the movers will take you to your brother's new residence in the countryside. It's smaller than this, but comfortable enough for the two of you and a few servants. If Serenity were to find out that I was still keeping you, she will surely end this engagement."

"Why do you hold her in such high regard?" Catherine asked as she rested on her side and leaned on her elbow.

The prince started to get dressed while he answered her, "She has a lot of power. The queen of the moon has created peace across her whole kingdom. I can only hope that Serenity might be able to accomplish the same thing for our land. If not then at least this is a marriage of great proportions."

Catherine grunted in response and then flopped onto her back. When Endymion finished getting back in to his clothing, his hair still damp from the shower he had jump in and out of, he leaned over her face and kissed her softly. He would miss this woman, that much was for sure, but he was certain he would have his hands full with the princess around.

"I hope your life prospers," he whispered before briskly leaving her behind.

She shot up into a sitting position, clutching the thin sheet over her breast as she was about to call out to him, but she stopped herself. It was futile. There was no point in asking for him to come back. He was entranced by that whore of a princess. Who was this Serenity? None of the people had ever really known anything about her. She was a mystery. Catherine didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Serenity lay against the thick tree branch in the farthest reaches of the garden dressed in her nightgown, the bright light from the moon making it practically see through. She gazed longingly up at the shimmering white orb, her homeland. Her heart ached to be back there, but her mother had written to her telling her that she had to be strong, had to accommodate herself to her new surroundings and do as a princess is asked of; meaning get married, have little brats, and watch as your husband has sex with others.

She wasn't going to kowtow so easily though. She was a stubborn girl, passionate in everything she did, and she wanted to make sure that she would get her way, as difficult as it would be. A woman in this kingdom had little power. Because her mother had been made supreme ruler and queen of the moon when her father had died, women on that planet had gained more equality. They saw that they could aspire to a position much like the queen and didn't have to be tied down by their husbands, fathers, brothers, or sons. Daughters were a treasured item on the moon and were sent to work if their family required it. This was Serenity's work, she supposed, but it wasn't the best occupation in the world. In fact, it was like being a royal prostitute with a title to match.

As these thoughts went running through her head, she was asked by a familiar voice, "What are you doing all the way up there?"

She rolled carefully onto her stomach and rested her head on her folded arm as she studied Endymion down below. He was dressed in his black velvet pants, a few gaudy rings and nothing more; his feet were even bare. She smiled at him and gestured for him to come up and join her. He climbed up a few branches and made it up to one that was directly below her.

"I'm looking at home," she mumbled as she let her other arm drop down and sway lazily. "I miss it."

"You are home," he stated as he tossed an apple in hand that she hadn't noticed before. He bit in to it carefully and asked, "Why do you try to change this world into the moon so much? Can't you just accept it for what it is?"

"No. Change can be a great thing, can it not?"

"I suppose so." He munched on his apple for a little while and when he was half way through her asked her, "How come you're always left to your own devices? Do your ladies never tend to you?"

"They do. But they trust me. I can take care of myself," she replied. "Rei often meditates into the late of the night and she keeps an eye on me in the fire. She's probably watching right now, even as we speak."

"So there are no secrets to be kept between us?" he inquired.

"Of course not. I told you I could find out anything and _everything_ about you," Serenity informed him again. "Speaking of which, you saw Lady Catherine today, didn't you?"

"What? How did you know?! Did Kunzite tell you?! Damn him! I'll—"

"No, no. It wasn't Kunzite who told me. It was _you_."

He looked at her with a dumbfounded expression as she sat up and started to climb down to his branch. When she made it, she straddled his lap and studied his face for a moment. His hands rested comfortably on her hips; he could feel the outline of her lacey underwear she wore beneath her thin nightgown.

"You reek of her scent," she said with a scrunched up face. "Did you shower?"

"Yes."

"But at her palace, I suppose?"

"Well … erm…."

"Thought so," she shrugged.

Serenity turned around, pulled her legs to one side and jumped down the slender opening through the tree's arms. On the way down, with her hands above her head, her nightgown became caught onto one of the twigs sticking out and she ended up on the damp grass with her bare chest exposed. She gasped and covered herself up with her hands and arms as Endymion laughed out loud.

"Would you be a gentleman and please retrieve my gown?!" she shrieked.

"I thought you wanted equality!" he chortled.

"That doesn't mean I don't need help?!" she screamed.

"I like seeing you so vulnerable. It's endearing." And thus he went on finishing his apple.

Well if he was going to play games like that then she would have to get her nightgown herself. With one arm covering her breasts, she used the other one swing herself up onto a branch. She lifted her legs up and carefully pulled her body up. Once she was there, she stood up and did it multiple times until she reached the area where her white garment was hanging; all with one arm. Serenity snatched her dress, a little too vigorously, for she ended up ripping it a bit and when she slipped into it, she found that it torn right down the center of her chest. She let out an exasperated sigh before climbing back down to the ground. Endymion chuckled as he followed suit.

When he made it down to the ground, he said to her, "That was impressive."

"I'm stronger than I look," she reminded him as they walked back through the large garden.

"Our children will be resilient," he commented.

"If we have any," she replied.

He stopped her with a hard tug of her arm and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Have you ever wondered why they call it 'lovemaking'? I will not join you in bed until I am in love with you. It'll make any detachment from our marriage much easier without the prospect of children in the way," she explained. "They will be created out of love, not out of a contract for this country and its people."

"Heirs to the throne _belong_ to the people!"

"No they don't. They belong to their _parents_," she corrected him quietly.

Seeing that he had no remarks left, she twisted her slender wrist out of his grasp and stormed off back into the palace, leaving him alone with his thoughts and ideas. She knew that it probably wasn't the best way to announce to him her decision, but it was her body and she would do with it as she saw fit. Goddess of the Moon, she knew she was going to get a verbal smack down from her mother for that. How was she expected to be some doormat for a prince when she had been raised by an amazing woman for half of her life? She had seen what it was like being a queen of her mother's status and not have any authority and then have all of the power in the world at your fingertips …. Couldn't she have an in between life?

* * *

**Please review! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9: Crazy Detached Head

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm trying my best to develop the relationships between the senshi and shitennou. It's slowly coming along, bear with me. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 9: Crazy Detached Head**

Serenity woke up to her covers being ripped off of her body and a raging presence filling the room. Standing at the foot of her bed in a fury was none other than her mother, Queen Serenity. She had anticipated this encounter for days now since her scouts absolutely had to report back to the queen until the princess's marriage was completely consummated. She was still under the reign and control of her mother like any other child. The princess pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her chin in the little niche.

"What is the matter with you?!" the queen roared.

"I'm only expressing what is true," she replied quietly, knowing that she was asking about the statement made to Endymion about not having children immediately.

"What is true? _What is true_?!"

"Mother you can't possibly expect me to make love to a man like him without actually _being in love_. I'll be married to him for as long as I can tolerate, yes, but having a child of his blood is a totally different story," she explained.

"Child, I am holding back all of my might to not slap you across the face right now," she fumed.

"Your words are doing a fine job of just that."

Queen Serenity sighed loudly and sat down on the edge of her bed. The princess scooted over, seeing that her mother was calming down and bid her to lie down. She did and curled an arm around her daughter to pet her head like she used to when she was a toddler. The young one exhaled and closed her eyes while her mother kissed her crescent moon marked forehead.

"Why are you so infuriated at the notion that I won't conceive a child with him unless I'm in love?" she asked, her eyes still closed as she felt the calming sensation of nails being dragged across her scalp.

"Have you ever heard of the Queen Olympia?" she asked softly. Her daughter shook her head silently. "I suspected as much. She was the reigning queen before Queen Rhea."

"What happened to her?"

"She died …. She was beheaded."

Princess Serenity's eyes popped open and she hurled herself into a sitting position in order to stare at her mother presently, "What? Why!"

"She … ahem … she wasn't able to produce a son for King Cronus. They were passionately brought together under the veil of love and after two years of trying to conceive an heir and only having bloody stillborns to show any proof of conception, he beheaded her."

"On what grounds?!"

"Treason. It was rumored that she was having a romantic affair with one of his wards," the queen said, looking away from her daughter's frightened expression. "Queen Rhea has been able to stay on the throne with her head intact because of the male born heir Endymion. After much trying and dying they finally have the fit, fine, and presently handsome son they have always wanted."

"So if _I_ don't produce an heir to the throne will _I_ be beheaded?" Serenity asked with a slightly raised voice. "Why didn't anyone tell me of this preceding queen? Why didn't anyone tell me about her fate?"

"Because we knew you would leap into hysterics."

"Mother you have to remove me from this marriage immediately!"

"No, I do not and I will not."

"Why?! My life is in danger!"

"You both are practically trapped in this marriage," she explained calmly. "He has signed the contract that upon _not_ removing your life or any life of your children with his own will and say so he will receive full military back up from us if there is a need. In return for any heirs you produce to them, we have the rich and vast resources that they can provide to the moon such as fruit, vegetables, wine, silver and the like. You are both contracted to proceed into this marriage. I cannot pull you out now."

"What if the prince decides to cut my head off anyways?!" she asked. "He's been known to kill people who defy him, much like his father!"

"Then we will go to war to defend your honor. These people cannot fight against any small army of ours. We out number them and have far better weaponry than they will ever imagine."

The princess sat on her feet and pulled a strand of hair into her hands, combing through it nervously, "I-is this why so many women broke off their engagement to the prince?"

"Yes, I believe so. The king's rage and temperament is a well known trait across this land," the queen stated as she stood up from the bed and turned around to face her daughter. "Child, do not be frightened. Endymion is not like his father. He is just and fair. He will never lay a dangerous hand on you."

She nodded to her mother and asked in a monotone, "Can you ask for my scouts to come in here on your way out?"

"Yes dear. Just to let you know, I am on my way to go and meet with the king and queen. After that I'll be headed back to the moon to do some more preparations for your wedding before traveling back here in a few weeks."

"Yes mother," she said while staring off into space.

The queen kissed her on either side of her cheeks and then walked out to bid her court of four women into her room. When they entered, they shut the door quietly behind them and bowed to their princess before stationing themselves around her bed. She stood up on her mattress and spun around to examine each of them. They had obviously been told of her shocked disposition and were now showing expressions of concern. She snarled at them.

"Why was I not informed of the king's previous marriage that disseminated in fire and brimstone? No! Let me correct myself; he chopped her head clean off of her pretty little neck!"

"Oh lord," Rei sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It wouldn't have mattered anyways!"

"What?" Serenity asked incredulously as she snapped her head to look at the Princess of Mars.

"Rei—"

"No Ami," she interrupted, "let her answer. Go on Rei."

"Your father signed a treaty with King Cronus long before you ever put pen to paper," she informed her. "If you had found out about the previous queen and the reason why the one who is existing has been … um … given the _privilege_ to live, then you clearly would have done something irrational. We all assumed you would have run off with that foul Demetrius fellow."

"And if I _had_ married him?"

"All of your rights as princess would have been forfeited," Ami said. "This way, being married to Prince Endymion ensures your regency as future queen of the Moon Kingdom and possibly queen consort of the Golden Kingdom."

Serenity plopped back down to the bed and let some fearful droplets fall from her eyes as she asked while staring into a mirror on the opposing wall, "What if Endymion kills me? I've been so resistant as of late, demanding so much …"

"You're hysterical, Serenity," Rei stated as she took a step forward.

"You know he can't do that," Lita said. "His whole kingdom would be dust!"

"Rei?" she asked, scooting toward the fiery, raven haired woman on her knees. "Have you seen it? Have you seen his rage when reading him? You must have!"

"I've seen the passion he emits, your majesty. Nothing more," she breathed.

"His passion that he has for other women, for war … for killing me?!" she exclaimed.

"His passion matches nothing of this type of madness that your majesty is expressing," she replied with a roll of her eyes and a lazy hand on her hip.

She had seen Serenity get like this before when there was a possible threat on her life from a cook in the Crystal Palace. He was sent by some rebels to poison her food and luckily for them, the servant had dipped his own finger into it to have a taste and was killed right before her eyes. Ever since then, the idea of dying has frightened her to no end.

"Serenity, can you please breathe and think for a moment?" Mina asked from the other side of the bed. "You need to calm down. You're not going to die. There is too much riding on this for that to happen."

"Get me some wine," she ordered blankly, ignoring Lady Mina's comments. "I want wine. Get it for me _now_. I don't care how you get it, seduce servants, fuck wards, steal it, but I'd like to remove this feeling from my body immediately."

"And you think alcohol is the cure-all?!" Ami exclaimed, rushing toward the silver haired princess. She bent down on a knee and looked up at her, "Your majesty, you are not thinking clearly!"

"Then maybe a spot of the red drink will do the trick," she whispered, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

Rei snatched her fellow lady up off the floor and dragged her out of the room with the rest of them. Their princess had gone crazy, much like the last time this happened. She would drink away her thoughts and memories of this ever happening, then wake up sick the next day, and finally forget the threat that had been committed on her life. She was a creature of habit and it was hard to break her.

* * *

Endymion and his generals were going over the idea of possibly going to war within the next few months. He needed to solidify his marriage with Serenity first if he was ever going to go to combat again. His family was essentially broke after going to battle so many times before. This uprising was coming at a pinnacle point in their dynasty.

There was a sudden crashing noise from the grand hall which made all of the men in the eerily silent room jump at the same time. Some female shrieking and yelling was soon followed and he knew what it was; Serenity. He sighed and stood up, walking out to the great hall with his inner circle following him. The sight he had expected to see was not one of a drunken princess of moon … but there she was, being cautiously surrounded by her fellow ladies in waiting like she was lioness let out of her cage. She had a green bottle in her hand and was stumbling all over the place, smashing anything she could get her grabby little hands on besides the glass container of alcohol in hand. She spun around and spotted the prince. Her purple tinted lips curled into a grin with her eyes glazed over.

"And here have the man in question!" she hollered. "Off with her head! Right?!"

Serenity didn't wait for a response from him and instead breezed past the women who were clearly not in control of their mistress. She pushed through some glass double doors out to the gardens where she spun around a few times and then stopped to take another swig of her drink. She was about to do the same motion again when Endymion quietly walked up behind her and stopped her in her tracks by placing a hand on the small of her back. He removed the bottle from her grasp, keeping a tight grip around her waist. Luckily, she would stay by his side since she was trying to snatch the wine out of his hand.

"Who gave her this?" he asked the scattered out women in front of him. He looked at the label and then asked with widened eyes, "And who gave her the expensive stuff? If she's going to drink it like a sailor, then give her the wine we use for cooking!"

"How do you like your palace decorated, your majesty? With vomit on the walls?" Rei snidely remarked.

"We've been through this once before and projectile vomiting due to cheap alcohol was the result," Lady Ami tried to cover up.

"With her tiny body, it's amazing she can keep anything down," Jadeite commented.

"Why is she so crazed?" Nephrite asked.

Serenity wriggled her way out of Endymion's clutches and stared him down viciously, "You didn't want to speak of your father's rage once. I know why now." He simply narrowed his gaze at her while she continued on with her low growling rant, "His previous queen … the one that should be painted beside him in the grand foyer … she's among the angels now, isn't she? She's with all of her dead babies."

"Hold your tongue, Princess."

"Floating! Floating! Floating with her head off! It has its own set of wings!" she laughed. "Will you give me the same fate?"

He didn't answer her but handed off the wine to Rei, "Go inside. I'll tend to her."

"Your majest—"

"I said go now!" he shouted.

They bowed and left him to tend to his hysterical princess. Endymion took a few strides toward the woman in front of him and quickly grabbed her before she could run away. He threw her over his shoulder and carried her off through the gardens. It was hard enough to have a drunk person over one's shoulder, but when that "one" was a prince in a shirt, a velvet coat, matching black velvet pants, a heavy gold and ruby necklace and knee-high leather boots … well, the task brought on more beads of sweat than a romp in the bed sheets did. When they made it to their destination, which was a shallow creek that ran along side the edge of palace walls, he dumped her onto her rear harshly. She splashed about in the shallow water as he undressed the top of himself and took note of the damaged leather boots.

"Trying to drown me?!" she shrieked.

"Yes, in one foot of water," he grinned at her.

She shut her mouth and lay down on the bed of small pebbles, letting the cold water drench her hair and the nightgown she was still wearing from that morning.

"You mentioned the previous queen back there," he said as he cupped some water in his hand dumped it over his head. He noticed that the cooling water was sobering her up a little bit. Endymion assumed that her hysterics were more emotional than anything. The alcohol was just a way to make up for her crazy antics.

"Queen Olympia?" she asked.

"Yes. You should know that your fate will not be like hers," he replied as he strolled toward her. He crouched down and gestured for her to sit up. She did as he asked and crawled closer to him as he continued, "I have only heard a few things spoken of the Queen Olympia, but from what I heard, my father rushed into a marriage with her. He broke a lot of ties with countries and even waged wars over their marriage. When she could not produce an heir, she became the bane of his existence. He couldn't look at her without being reminded of everything he had given up _for_ her. Their love had fallen at the waist side and the proverbial flame had been blown out. I am not condoning what he did. He should have suffered with her at his side for the rest of his life to remind him of his rash decisions, but without these events that happened, I would not be alive today."

Serenity closed her eyes and bowed her head as her tears fell into the creek along with the water dripping from her hair. He lifted her chin up and rubbed his thumb along her stained lips.

"You are a blessing to me, not a curse," he whispered. "I could never imagine doing you any harm…. Even if you did deserve it."

She let a smile cut across her face before he pulled it closer to him and kissed her gently. He moved away just in time – she was about to either push him off or tug him closer – and then he helped her up. The two walked back to the palace, soaking wet, arm in arm and sobered up of any frantic emotions.

"I'm scared of being tied down," she admitted to him. "I thought that once I was away fro the moon, I would be free of all the rules that trapped me, but instead I feel like I'm suffocating. Your mother has been deemed 'the true queen of the earth' and it's all because you. You are her key to this regency … is that how I'm supposed to attain it?"

They stopped at the garden doors and he clutched onto either shoulder of hers, "No. I won't allow that. I don't want to frighten you into this marriage or manipulate you into this. Yes, I see marriage as a contract between people … but they have to be consenting on both sides."

She was seeing a sweeter, gentler side of him. It was strange to her and almost foreign, but she liked it. Serenity brushed his cheek with her hand and then walked into palace with him trailing her by a few feet.

* * *

Rei sat at the fire while the rest of the scouts pulled the large curtains over the floor to ceiling windows in the meditation room shut. She had asked for a room with a lot of windows on the south and west wall seeing as how she needed to grasp onto people's energy when watching them. Even with the curtains shut, she could form an image of Serenity being carried off by Endymion toward the creek in the flames; however, only she could see it. It was like she was watching and listening to her own private piece of theater in the room.

The men stood in the back with the rest of the women as they finished their tasks and they all quietly stared at the Martian princess sitting on the floor cross legged.

"He dropped her in the creek," she announced. "She seems to be sobering up …. He's giving her more information on Queen Olympia …. '_I am not condoning what he did. He should have suffered with her at his side for the rest of his life to remind him of his rash decisions, but without these events that happened, I would not be alive today._' …. He won't harm her …. They kissed." She paused for a while longer, all of them waiting in anticipation for the final say, "And it seems as though he's letting her do what she wants."

Lady Rei shook her head briskly and flicked her hands on either of side of her. She stood up to her feet, spun around and gestured for the girls to open up the curtains slowly as she rubbed her temples.

"What does that mean? What does she want?" Nephrite asked.

"She doesn't want children right away," Ami answered, crossing her arms over her chest. "She won't go to bed with him until she's in love."

"That could take _years_!" Zoisite exclaimed. "And what if she never falls in love with _him_?! What if she were to fall in love with another?"

"He is willing to take that chance. He's falling for her. I can see it," Rei said calmly.

She suddenly exhaled loudly and was going to flutter to the ground when Jadeite swiftly stepped forward to catch her. The women who had tried to rush to get her stopped dead in their tracks as they watched the careful interplay between the couple. Her eyes opened up after a few seconds from her fainting spell.

"That's one problem with this magic; it drains me of my energy," she whispered.

"Do you want to be carried to you room?" Jadeite asked gently, studying her face.

"No. Thank you. Just help me up please."

He did as she requested and helped her to her feet. She took a few deep breaths before stepping away from his grasp and nodding to him with more gratitude. She smoothed out her dress and when Mina could see that she had regained all of her composure, she gestured for the women to follow them out of the room. The men stayed behind, as usual, and chatted amongst one another.

"If we let him continue on like this, there will _be_ no heir to the throne," Kunzite murmured lowly.

"Does the prince know about his father's declining health?" Jadeite asked.

"No," Kunzite answered. "And he won't until the king wants him to. Our allegiance, much like the scouts, rests with the highest power in the land."

"Does that make us loyal? We were hired for the prince's devices, not the king's," Nephrite grimaced as they strolled out of the meditation room with the rest of them.

"It makes us 'his majesty's' servants," Jadeite stated. "It means the king. When Endymion is crowned and titled as such, then we will forever be loyal to him just as we are to Cronus."

"Such a stickler for doing things by the book," Zoisite smirked.

They chuckled a bit and continued to journey to Kunzite's office in order to busy themselves with work while they waited for their prince to change into fresh clothing. As they sat around the large room, Jadeite found himself highly distracted by replaying the moment of catching Lady Rei in his grasp. Her beautiful heart shaped face, midnight colored hair … piercing violet eyes …. He could feel that this was a courtly romance taking over his emotions and he had better keep himself away from her. If he was going to keep a straight mind on the daunting tasks at hand – an heir to the throne, the rebellion – then he couldn't let his feelings, as subtle as they may be, get in the way.

* * *

**Please review! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10: Last Night of Freedom

I hope you all enjoy this next installment! The wedding is coming up soon! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 10: Last Night of Freedom**

Serenity had been locked in her room all day long. Her scouts told her that she couldn't leave and made her promise that she wouldn't try to sneak out on pane of death. It was the day before the wedding and her mother was supposed to arrive the next morning for preparations for the big day. However, she couldn't understand why she had to wait for the sun to go down before she could have fun at her bachelorette party.

When the glowing orb dipped down below the valley and illuminated the sky with a lovely sunset, she was served dinner by a servant. She received a chicken breast, green beans, and mashed rosemary-garlic potatoes with a note on it from Lady Ami.

"_Eat up your majesty! For when you're done, you shall be whisked off into a magical night with your closest friends. Lita will retrieve you soon. – Lady Ami of Mercury._"

She started to tear into her food quickly, wanting to get out there as soon as possible. She couldn't wait! She hadn't heard any details of this party at all, but she had heard laughing and giggling from her guardians running down the hallway. If she had stuck her head out and tried to see what was going on, one of them, usually Rei, shoved her back into her room and then preceded to yell at a ward who had been given strict instructions to make sure she would not come out for any reason. Once she was done with her meal she handed it off to a servant waiting outside and then beckoned for Lita to come into her room.

"What should I wear for tonight?" Serenity asked, examining Lita's own outfit which consisted of a rather short dress with revealing cleavage.

"Something you can move in," the scout of Jupiter winked.

Squealing with excitement, she practically leaped out of her nightgown she had been in all day. She stepped into her closet and looked through the clothing she had available. Everything was long, long, and longer. She pouted at all of the options in front of her. Serenity grabbed a shimmering gold dress that she used to wear on the moon and slipped into it. When she exited the room, she asked for Lita to shorten her dress for her. The scout pointed to the skirt with her finger and they both watched as a ring of electric wire started at the bottom of the long skirt and worked its way up. Lita made it stopped about an inch above the knee, making it fringe slightly. The remnants of the skirt turned to ashes and fluttered into a dark grey ring around her feet.

"Are you all wearing shoes?" she asked.

The brunette shook her head, "Barefoot, m'lady."

"Then lead the way."

"One more thing."

Lita took out a black sash that was embroidered with little gold flowers. She wrapped it around Serenity's eyes and tied it tightly in the back. She stood in front of the princess and held a few fingers in her front of her face.

"How many fingers am I holding up, Serenity?"

"Six?" she asked.

"Half right; three," she giggled. "Okay, now you can come with me."

The princess was led out into the hallway, was spun around multiple times in the grand hallway, and then hoisted onto Lita's back so that she didn't know which direction they were headed. However, she knew that it was the garden from the sound of chirping crickets and cooling air that surrounded her. After being carried for a little bit, she felt her inner scout stop. She was told to drop down to the ground and remove her blindfold.

"Oh … my … GODDESS OF THE MOON!!" she screamed with joy.

In front of her was a grassy area dotted with a rainbow of colorful lights, a small band was playing along the water front of a man made pond, and a large, long blanket that was partially covered with sweet treats, fruit, and plenty of wine. Her ladies were sitting on the grass clapping at the arrival of the princess.

"This is beautiful!" she exclaimed. "Absolutely beautiful! Did you all put this together?"

"Yes," Ami smiled.

"Lita cooked everything," Mina explained. "Ami got everything scheduled. Rei was able to get the band together. And then of course, Lord Kunzite and I were the ones who positioned everything today."

"I'm too lucky to have you all as my ladies in waiting," Serenity said as she plopped down with them all. "Thank you so much."

* * *

Endymion lazily sat around the room with his men, sipping on their whiskey. They were waiting … for something. He didn't know what though. Nephrite said he had a surprise for the prince but it still hadn't shown up. The crackling of the fire was making the seconds that ticked by even more unbearable.

"Where the hell is he?!" Endymion roared.

"Be patient your majesty," Zoisite said calmly.

"I've been patient for the last hour! This is my bachelor party, is it not?" he snapped.

Right at that moment, a servant announced the arrival of General Nephrite. Two wards came walking in with a long cart with on wheels with a long white tablecloth draped over it. The men bowed to the prince and then walked out just as Nephrite was strolling in. He grinned at all of his comrades and then whipped off the tablecloth, unveiling the surprise. Underneath the rolling cart were five huge masquerade headdresses with large colored feathers, golden glittering masks encrusted with rhinestones along the edges. The group laughed at them and went diving for their pick.

"What's the meaning of this Nephrite?" Endymion asked as he placed one snuggly onto his head, covering up his hair and half of his face.

"I only made sure the masks were made to our standards. It's all on Kunzite's word," he answered.

"I conspired with Lady Mina for us to sneak up on the ladies tonight while they danced along at their own party on the edge of the garden," the silver haired general announced as he tucked his long tresses underneath the bejeweled cap. "When we arrive – and hopefully don't shock the ladies into fainting spells – we'll ask the princess to figure out which one of us is her future husband to be."

"And what if she chooses wrong?" Endymion inquired, his eyebrow arching behind the mask.

"There should be a penalty of dancing with the one she chooses for the rest of the night," Nephrite suggested.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that," the prince said as they started to amble out of the room.

"You get to dance with her for the rest of your life," Jadeite smiled. "Let someone else get a chance."

"Besides if she misses, it'll show you how well she really knows you," Zoisite grinned.

The group made it to some bushes out in the garden and ducked down, trying to hide their huge feathers. Endymion gestured for the men to follow him as they climbed a nearby tree, listening to the women giggle and dance to the music. His grey-blue eyes drifted down to Serenity, whose silver hair was let out of the pigtails letting it wave down her bare back, was dancing with a glass of wine hand. Her ladies were scattered all around; Mina was dancing with her, Lita was eating food with Ami beside her, and Rei was lying on the grass, letting her hair sprawl out around her as she gazed at the fireflies bouncing in the air. That's when they were caught. Rei's intuition and her violet eyes flipped up to the men who were dripping from the branches of the tree above. She merely giggled at them, making the women stop what they were doing and then look up. They gasped loudly and then shrieked with excitement as the men jumped down. They lined up and bowed to the women dramatically.

Mina skipped up to them and started to explain, "Here, ladies, we have the five highest ranking men of the earthly kingdom. Your majesty," she said, extending her hand to Serenity who gladly took it and stood next to her, "must choose which man is hers."

The women screeched with anticipation and clapped while Serenity asked curiously, "Do I get to touch them?"

"Yes, but you cannot remove their headdresses which I must say are beautifully adorned."

They watched as the princess eyed the men in front of her suspiciously. She stepped toward the middle one and cupped his groin in her hand suddenly, making him tense up and … "stand at attention". She removed her grip as the women laughed. Serenity stepped to the man next to this one and unbuttoned his shirt, examining the abs that were exposed underneath. Shrugging a bit, she went to the last man on the left and lifted her arm in the air like she was going to slap him across the face, but he aggressively whipped his hand out and grabbed onto her slender wrist. The women a few feet away oohed and aahed at the exchange as Serenity wrenched her limb back to her own devices. She narrowed her gaze at that specific man who simply put his hands behind his back like the rest of them. Running down to the very end of the row, she stopped in front of the last one on the right. She sized him up and then made a movement that looked like she was about to sock him in the stomach. The man flinched, tightening up his muscles in anticipation. She merely smirked at him and then pointed to the one next to him.

"Remove your mask Endymion," she ordered.

The princess was right. The second one from the right was Endymion who was shocked that she got it correct.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked as he untied the mask from his face.

"Body language," she answered as everyone gazed at the men revealing who they were. "When I grabbed Nephrite's crotch, you also became exceedingly tense. Jadeite, although well built, is much more sculpted than you. He has to be stronger in order to protect you. Kunzite would never let a woman hit him, even one of my stature. His grip was tight and unapologetic. And Zoisite was … well, for lack of a better term, a pansy. He was waiting to see what I would do. You were calm standing next to him, not caring what I did."

"And here I thought you were just a dumb princess," he grinned.

"And I thought you were just an egocentric prince," she retorted. "Our first impressions can change over time."

"Music!" Lita hollered to the musicians who had stopped to watch the spectacle in front of them. They did as they were told and some of the men danced with the women, some went to go eat the wonderful food, and the prince and princess went to go walk around by themselves.

"Are you scared about tomorrow?" Endymion asked.

Serenity slipped her arm through his and leaned against his bicep, "I expect that I should be, but with all of this alcohol, joy, and sweet food I can't feel it. What about you?"

"I suspect with all of the rushing around and fast paced motion of the day tomorrow, nervousness would be a wasted emotion right now." He stopped the two of them from walking and gazed at her blushing face in the moonlight, "How is it that everyone else let you walk by them? A man hasn't snatched you up yet?"

"I would say the same for you, but the first beheaded queen of your country answers that for me."

"Seriously Serenity … why haven't you been married off?" he asked, cupping her face.

"I've never been ready I suppose … nor have I ever been so forced into an engagement such as this," she sighed.

"What does that mean? Don't you hold all of the control in this arrangement?"

"No. Not necessarily. You may not have the military power we have or as much money as we do, but we don't have the resources you have. We can only grow certain foods and such. Things from your world are exotic and, with this marriage, fully provided for."

"So you're worth a few green apples and bottles of wine?" he said with a confused expression wrapped around his features.

"You question my mother's authority, but in reality, she knows what she's doing. This could also help those who are sick on my planet. You have many herbs, medicines, and some of the best doctors I've ever seen," she explained.

"But you all have powers that are literally out of this world," Endymion replied.

"Not everyone does. Only those with royal blood have certain powers and even then, it's selective," she corrected him.

"So any child we have will attain these powers?" he prodded excitedly.

"Maybe … depends on the child and their willingness to take them," she replied. "Lady Rei has an older brother who didn't receive any powers. He is the leader of their special military operatives, but to say he has any more powers other than that of persuasion would be an overstatement. The man has been known to twist more than an arm in order to get what he wants."

"Sounds like a sibling of Lady Rei," he smiled widely.

"Oh yes. You'll have quite an _interesting_ meeting with him," she laughed.

"When do I get the pleasure?"

"Right after our wedding of course! We'll be going on a universal journey to each planet and showing off our marriage to people, maybe even arranging tighter treaties. It's customary for every royal couple to do this," she replied.

"What? I … dammit!"

Endymion looked over his shoulder to yell at Jadeite for not telling him about this upcoming schedule. But when he caught sight of his guardian chatting it up with the Princess of Mars, he decided against it. He looked back at Serenity who was staring off at the moon with her back turned to him. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her against his body.

"Home will be here faster than you think," he murmured. "Everyone will be arriving tomorrow morning."

"Didn't you once say that _this_ was my home?" she asked turning around.

"Can't you have two homes?" he retorted.

"We'll see…"

"I take it that although you'll be _sleeping_ in my bed tomorrow night. There will be nothing more?" Endymion asked.

"You catch on fast."

"I'm understanding."

"That is a quality I assume will quickly drain from your reservoir of generous traits," she said blankly.

"Why do you say that?"

"My father was the same way. Then he married my mother, gained control of the state and was ruthless. His mercy was letting those who were about to die kiss his ruby ring," she grimaced. "My mother changed all of that when she became queen."

"How did she do that?" he asked. "I've always been curious."

"My mother has a very peaceful aura about her. She just naturally emits it. She listened to what the people wanted and if it was within her means of supplying it, she did. Her charity to the poor and helpless is what received her great reviews all over the universe. She's elevated a lot of the poverty in our world and now most people live by modest means. One is only a beggar on the street if they truly choose to do so."

"That's quite an expectation to live up to."

"It's my whole life."

Endymion saw that she was getting tense during the conversation and he wanted to relieve her of that feeling. He leaned over and was about to kiss her when suddenly a giant headdress was thrown at the back of his neck. He turned around and found his generals gesturing with head nods and wafting arms in the air that it was time to head back to the castle. Serenity could even see that the scouts had cleaned up the area and were ready to go to bed. They had a big day ahead of them. The two sighed and started to walk towards their separate groups. When they reached the grand hallway in one huge mob, they cordially parted ways and the royal couple kissed each other goodnight on either cheek.

Serenity strolled into her bedroom with her scouts at her side for the last time. She would be spending the rest of her life alongside her husband like she was supposed to. Plopping on her fluffy white bed, she could feel herself start to shake a little bit as she thought about the wedding night. Endymion would of course respect her decision to not do anything tomorrow night but still ….

* * *

**Please review!! Up next: The wedding! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11: The Wedding

So sorry this took me so long you guys! I took a lot of time to write it, it is extra long, and I wanted it to be perfect! It is their wedding after all!

Because I had to concentrate solely on Endymion and Serenity in this chapter, future ones will have more of the scouts and generals, promise! ^_^ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Wedding**

Endymion rolled over in his bed and gasped at the sight of two big blue eyes staring back at him. Serenity had some how without detection from himself or any of the wards, snuck into his room and under his sheets. She placed a slender finger on his lips so that he couldn't scream her name out in anger.

"I wanted to see you before all eyes were on us," she whispered.

"You mean for the wedding tomorrow?"

She nodded silently. He could tell she was scared and he instinctively opened up an arm for her to scoot closer to him. Serenity curled up next to him in a fetal position and breathed deeply in and out, trying to calm herself down.

"There are so many expectations," she explained. "Mother wants me to wear the royal gown, _your_ mother wants me to be adorned in the royal jewels of the state, and your father has bid me to wear a crown made for princesses only of the Golden Kingdom. I am surrounded by the wants of others and I don't get a say in any of it." Her giant blue pools shot up at him, "Have you had to deal with any of this?"

"Father is asking me to wear certain royal materials on my double breasted tuxedo, I have to wear specific jewels for the occasion, and of course my princely crown," he said. "I don't envy you though. This has always said to be the lady's day and thus more attention is showered on you."

"I don't _want_ this attention," she scowled.

"You're a princess. Haven't you always had this?"

"No. I was hidden from large crowds. I was only seen in paintings … as you have had the pleasure of seeing yourself before we met."

He coughed a bit at the aforementioned artwork, "We'll have to get another image of you painted after we're married." Endymion brushed a strand of silver hair out of her eyes and asked, "Is your mother going to walk you down the aisle?"

"Yes," she answered. "She arrives tomorrow morning. She is going to talk to me about the wedding night and what I am to expect."

"It's never like what they say," he murmured under his breath.

"I know," Serenity replied, much to his surprise.

With wide eyes, he asked, "You 'know'?"

"My ladies are not all 'maids'," she answered slyly.

Endymion sighed loudly and said, "Oh, your _ladies_."

"I was always told to wait until I was officially married," she announced with a brisk nod. She became serious and asked, "You will respect my wishes, won't you?"

"Yes, of course I will," he smiled. "I'm not about to force you into anything you don't want to do."

"Good, because I would have to result to violence if you did," she laughed. After a filled pause, she announced, "You know, I was _this_ close to giving it up for a man I fell deeply in love with."

"Who was this man?"

"Promise you won't try to murder him in cold blood when we're married in order to defend my honor?" she asked, holding her pink out.

"Promise," he chuckled lightly, looping his pinky around hers.

"Okay then. His name is Demetrius. He is Chief of Command in the Moon Kingdom and the top member of my mother's cabinet. He practically holds her ear when it comes to diplomatic agreements and that sort of thing. I don't know why I found him so appealing … maybe it was just lust … who's to say? It was a while ago and I was childish—"

"_Was_ childish?" he chided.

She socked him lightly in the chest and continued, "I almost ran off with him, but then we would be social outcasts in the universe and I would be stripped of all my titles as Princess of the Moon Kingdom."

"Were you in love?" he asked seriously, stoking his hand over her face.

Serenity thought about for a moment while their eyes stayed locked together, "I don't think so. I'm starting to see what it really is now."

She sat up in his bed and started to get out as he asked, "Is he coming tomorrow?"

"Yes. Most of the cabinet is."

"Interesting."

"Indeed."

Endymion watched as she left his room silently, not making one sound. It must've been another one of her unearthly powers or something of the sort. He flopped onto his back when he knew the door was shut and he exhaled loudly. By tomorrow afternoon, he was going to be someone's husband. And not just anyone; Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom.

* * *

Serenity's face was fanned over and over again as she took in deep breaths while clutching on to the bedpost in front of her. She assumed the days of wearing a tied in corset were over, but she was wrong. Her mother had forgotten to mention that the royal wedding dress required her to be jailed into one of these contraptions. She could feel her face grow red and warm with each pull and tug of the strings. A grunt or two popped out of the back of her throat when they started to close the upper half of her into the cloth like clamp. Once she was cramped in completely and tied up, she lifted her arms up for Ami to slip the bejeweled and embroidered dress over her while Lita had her step into a thin petty coat.

"Am I allowed to change out of this when we dance?" Serenity asked her mother who was walking around the room in a slow pace like hawk stalking its prey.

"Perhaps," the queen answered. "We'll see when we get there."

"Mother, I can hardly breathe in this. It's worse than the earthly dresses you made me wear before!" she whined.

"Calm down dear. We'll see how you feel after the ceremony," she stated. "Now, about the wedding night—"

"There won't be any wedding night to speak of," Serenity mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"I've discussed it with him and he said he would respect my wishes."

"Serenity, you need to give an heir to this throne. There's no question about it."

"He won't chop off my head, like you have so lavishly explained to me. He's not his father. Even you said that to calm my nerves down," she said, making her mother tongue tied. The girl had a way with words and getting what she wanted.

When she was finally all tied up in the glittering top of the dress, she was asked to step into the large, fluffy white skirt. She grimaced at the mirror; she looked like a cupcake with too much frosting. Her ladies in waiting were all wearing simple empire waist dresses in their own colors and they could actually breathe. Serenity tried to adjust the top where her bosom was practically busting out. The seamstresses went to either side of her arms and slipped on her sparking sleeves. They pretty much sewed her into the garment and then topped her off with a veil that was dabbed with pearls.

"I'm jailed in a cloud," she complained.

"Serenity, if I hear one more sour word fall from your lips…" the queen trailed.

"Let's just get this over with," her daughter murmured as she made the last adjustment in her gown.

"You sound so ecstatic!" Rei said sarcastically as they grouped together and started to walk out of the room.

Ami handed the large bouquet of flowers to the princess as she went over the schedule of the day, "So we've been through the rehearsal. You just say yes to everything. When the ceremony is done, you and the prince will go into the drawing room and wait to be retrieved for your grand entrance to greet the people and then off to the reception. You will be presented, you will sit on the throne and receive gifts from people all around the galaxy, you'll dance, be merry, and then head off to bed."

Serenity shivered a little bit at the thought of sleeping together. It would be strange to have a man in her bed beside her. She was a light sleeper and would wake up with any movement in her own bed, so what would it be like to try and spend the night with someone else? Would it be difficult? Would she never sleep again? She shook the questions out of her head as quickly as she could; she had to concentrate on her entrance and not tripping on her dress down the aisle. She tried to take a deep breath when they made it to the giant double doors, but her ribcages were squeezing her lungs too tight. She watched with itching anticipation as the doors creaked open, being pushed by two well dressed servants on either side. In the grand hall was a huge gathering of brightly colored and adorned people; you could tell they were all rich and of status. Serenity felt her stomach flip suddenly and did her best to not whine underneath her bated breath.

The first couple to walk down the aisle was Ami and Zoisite, followed by Lita and Nephrite, Rei and Jadeite, and finally Mina and Kunzite. However, before the Princess of Venus could slip her arm through the Commanding General's arm, she was tugged back by Serenity.

"What's the matter your majesty?" she asked.

"I can't breathe," she whispered.

"Nonsense! That's just nerves getting the better of you!" her mother insisted. She looked at the concerned blonde and ordered, "Go Mina. Walk down the aisle."

She wearily examined the princess once over before taking her spot next to Kunzite to march down the aisle. When they were out of the queen's earshot, he asked her, "Is Serenity alright?"

"That dress is killing her," Mina answered behind the fake smile she had plastered on her lips. "We need to get her out of it before the reception."

They parted ways at the end of the aisle and stood on either side that represented the moon and the earth. Endymion was standing by the high priest, talking to him happily while waiting for the bride to come down and join him. Although his mouth was chatting up about superficial things going on in the world, his mind was on the discussion he had with Serenity just last night. She didn't want to consummate the marriage and he respected that whole heartedly, but there was going to be a lot of attention and pressure from both sides of their family. He even had his generals joking with him that morning about what the wedding night was going to entail. When he told them there would be no love-making, they were shocked and angry. Zoisite even exclaimed that he would have the rest of his marriage to enjoy a lifeless bed. He was right about that, but he didn't want his bride to feel uncomfortable. He was starting like her a lot … maybe even _love_ her.

The music suddenly changed and Endymion's head turned to the opened up doors where the queen and princess of the moon were perfectly framed. He felt a smile creep over his face. This was it. This was the moment. She was being escorted down the lane by her mother and he could even tell behind the veil that she was beyond nervous. He embraced the queen, kissing her cheeks on either side as they approached and then he took Serenity's hand while she gave Mina her bouquet to hold.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here to join the Prince of the Earth, Endymion Aethlius Latmus, son of King Cronus and Queen Rhea to Princess of the Moon, Serenity Aurora Seras daughter of King Hyperion and Queen Serenity in holy matrimony," the priest declared to the audience in front of him. He turned to the prince and asked, "Do you, Prince Endymion of the Earth, take Princess Serenity of the Moon to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

He took a deep breath, turned to Serenity and stared at her through the thick veil as he said, "I do."

The short, small eyed priest with the big bushy eyebrows turned to the princess and asked, "Do you, Princess Serenity of the Moon, take Prince Endymion of the Earth to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

She took a few deep breaths, nodded, and said, "I do."

Endymion looked at her from the corner of his eye and wondered why she sounded like she was out of air. He hardly heard the man say, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, bonded for life! You may now kiss the bride!"

The only thing that reached his ears was the clapping – even that was muffled by his curiosity – and he helped her pull her veil back from her face. She looked like she was trying really, really hard to keep it together. He kissed her for a good ten seconds, which felt like ten minutes to her, and then turned to the audience. They waved to them and then walked down the white strip together as quickly as possible. Endymion led the way to the waiting room once they had made it out of the grand hall while Serenity was trying to keep up. The scouts and generals followed with smiles on their faces, thinking that the couple just wanted to get away from the crowd so they could be intimate. When they all entered the room however, they found out it was the exact opposite. Serenity had collapsed in his arms, passed out from lack of air. He flipped her over on the ground so that she was on her stomach. He pulled a small golden dagger out of his pocket and started to cut away at the dress.

"What is going on?!" Queen Serenity exclaimed as she shuffled into the room, pushing past the mini crowd.

The prince didn't answer and tore open the bodice of his new wife's dress. He rolled her over to find that she was now starting to breathe properly.

Leaning over her, he chanted slowly, "Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. There you go Serenity … that's it."

She placed her hand on her bosom with her eyes closed and let her chest rise and fall gently. Endymion put his palm over the back of her hand smiled at her as she started to regain consciousness. He looked over his shoulder at the queen with an expression of disdain.

"Who ever put her in this dress didn't seem to know that it was cutting off her air supply," he explained.

"I told you we needed to get her out of that dress," Mina said quietly to Kunzite, her hand brushing against his arm.

"Did I ruin our wedding?" Serenity asked, her voice barely above a whisper as her eyes fluttered open. "Everything was a blur to me."

"No, everything went beautifully," Endymion grinned. "_This_, however, will be a fabulous tale to tell our children."

Rei giggled, "Oh yes! 'Mother dearest fainted like a weak butterfly after the ceremony! Father was a hero and saved her in front of everyone!'"

"I would never say I saved her," he murmured. "I would be lying. She's the one who saved me."

"You are full of it," she smiled as she sat up in her slip, the remnants of her sleeves, and the fluffy skirt that hadn't been ripped off of her body. "Can someone get me another dress please?"

"And one that won't kill her," Endymion finished as he helped her up to her feet.

The girls escorted her out of the room and into her own chambers which had been stripped down of anything that would make it her own. The movers had come in during the ceremony and transferred all of her things from this room to the master bedroom that she would be sharing with her new husband. She swallowed a hard lump that had formed in her throat as she held her arms out and let the scouts pull her out of the rest of her dress. Lita brought forth a simpler, sleeveless gown with a long glittering train. The neckline was lower than she had expected, but they covered it up with a strand of thick diamonds. The bodice wasn't too tight like the last one, which she was more thankful for. Her mother breezed on into her room just as Ami was tying her gently completely into the dress.

"I apologize for not listening to you like I should have," she said to her daughter.

"You thought I was complaining like I always do," the young newlywed replied. "I understand mother."

"How do you feel in this garment?" Ami asked.

"Perfect. I can move. I can breathe."

The girls smiled and suddenly there was a light knock at the door. They turned around to find the prince standing there, his head cocked to one side as he examined his wife up and down. She certainly knew how to stop a man in his tracks if needed.

"Are you ready for your appearance to the people?" he asked, holding his hand out to her.

Serenity simply nodded and clasped her hand over his. They strolled with one another toward the stair case. The generals paired up with the scouts and the queen walked at the end of the long line of people. Endymion glanced at Serenity out of the corner of his eye. She was feisty, she was controlled, she knew what she wanted and she was headstrong. He had always imagined that these qualities would be the downfall of their marriage. She seemed like a stubborn child when she first arrived on earth a few months ago. Then again, he himself hadn't exactly been the best of fiancés. He had been running around with Lady Catherine like nothing was going to change now that he was getting married. He never expected this young woman to take hold of his heart like she had. Every second he spent with her, he felt his walls drop down.

They finally made it to the large balcony where servants, butlers, and the king and queen were waiting patiently. They each embraced the royal couple before going out to the ledge to speak to the impatient crowd. The king raised his thick arms up in the air, gesturing that the audience down below fall silent in order for him to speak.

"We have been joined with the Moon Kingdom in a bond that is stronger than a treaty!" he hollered to them. "It is a bond of strength, a bond of kindness, and most of all it is a bond of love! No one can possibly break these vows and we will forever be connected to our brethren of the moon! It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you the new royal couple and great addition to our kingdom! Here is my son, Prince Endymion of the Earth and his newly wedded wife, Princess Serenity of the Moon!"

The crowd burst into roaring cheers as the twosome took a few strides out onto the terrace. They waved happily to the mob down below and were showered in roses being thrown at them. Serenity couldn't help but laugh out loud as she watched the flowers leap up onto the balcony at their feet. She picked one up and sniffed it which made the crowd grow even louder with applause.

Endymion leaned over and whispered in her ear, "They love you already."

"They hardly know me," she replied.

"They can see your beauty and they like it."

"Is that all they'll see?" she asked as she continued to wave to them. "Or will I be able to be myself?"

With his smile still on his face and his arm growing tired from waving, he asked, "What do you mean?"

"I won't be erased by your great name," she answered through her broad smile.

"We're going through _that_ again?"

"It's not something that will die, Endymion."

"Serenity—"

"Kiss the girl!" his father interrupted with a great chuckle following it.

Chanting from the mass down below made them glance at each other nervously. Endymion exhaled and wrapped his arm around her waist, tugging her closer. She placed her hands flat on his chest and stared up into his eyes. She closed her deep blue orbs the moment he leaned forward and lowered his lips against hers. His hand that wasn't on the small of her back was clutching onto the nape of her neck. She moved her arms to wrap around his neck and pressed into him, letting her tongue dance with his and explore his mouth.

After what felt like ages of kissing one another, they pulled back and waved to the crowd. Serenity tried her best to not faint … _again_. She was led away from the hordes of people down below in the courtyard by the tug of Endymion's hand. They traveled through the castle to the ballroom where the rest of the guests were waiting for them. The group was greeted with a loud applause and a choreographed bow to them. The king and two queens led the way to the thrones and gestured for their children to step up and sit on the golden chairs. Now was the time for presents.

"First up we have the Chief of Command of the Moon Kingdom, Demetrius Themus giving a gift to Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom!" the announcer yelled.

The handsome man that she had spoken of the night before came sauntering up to them like he owned the place. He was tall, with broad shoulders, a strong build, and long red-golden hair that trickled down to his shoulders in soft, curling waves. His whole demeanor was drowning in arrogance, including his smile. The prince narrowed his light blue eyes at him; he didn't like this man one bit. Jealousy, maybe?

"Lord Demetrius!" Serenity exclaimed joyfully. "Why do you only bring me a gift and not one for my husband?"

"Forgive me, my lady, but I do not know your husband that well," he bowed. "Surely it would be presumptuous of me to bring him a gift as if I knew his character like I know your own."

"I find it negligent," Endymion muttered.

"Don't mind him," Serenity waved. "He's just cranky that he didn't get the first present." She leaned forward, "So what did you bring for me?"

Demetrius snapped for his personal servant to come rushing up and present a wooden box to the princess. He opened up to reveal a sparkling sapphire and gold crown encrusted with diamonds all over. She gasped at the sight of it.

"It's beautiful!" she beamed.

"Now _that_ is presumptuous!" Endymion said pointing to it.

"Darling …" she warned.

"No. I will not stand down from my statement. Generals do not _give_ crowns to royals. Crowns are specifically and specially made for royalty through their own vision. I will not have some military man stick his hand in our affairs."

"Endymion … it is jewelry. It's an accessory," she begged. "Please calm down."

Queen Rhea stepped up to Serenity and explained, "Child, he's right. On earth, the crown is a symbol of that monarch, not of anyone else. It would be disrespectful to our world and your own if you wore it as part of your royal wardrobe."

She could feel a tantrum bubbling up inside of her, but everyone in the room had their eyes on her so she just forced a smile on her face, "Well my Lord, thank you for the gift. It will be treasured!"

"Thank you, your majesty," he bowed. His eyes shot over to Endymion who was glaring straight through him.

"Next," the prince ordered.

They went through the rest of the gifts from kiss-ups, friends, and people whom they hadn't even heard of, but their parents knew well. It went on for about an hour and they were left with a giant silver goblet, a golden sword, a hand crafted crib, a new set of horses, beautiful fabrics from other planets, sculptures representing the moon and earth together, a scepter, and bunch of furs for the upcoming winter that was fast approaching. They all could finally disperse amongst the crowd in front of them and get some food that was set around the room at different tables pressed against the walls. Serenity was greeted by many people, introduced to high powered officials. Mina finally pulled her away from all of the politics and was able to chat to her privately with the rest of the girls.

"So … how are you feeling? We haven't been able to talk to you all day, but we've been around you every minute," she smirked.

"Story of my life," Serenity murmured as she sipped her wine. "I'm feeling fine. I can breathe."

"How do you feel about Demetrius being here?" Lita asked.

She shrugged in response, "He has to be here. I knew he would be."

"That crown came out of left field!" Rei said. "He knows the earthly policies! He _knows_ he shouldn't have given that to you!"

"Do you think it was a status thing?" Ami inquired. "Like he was trying to prove something to the prince? They couldn't keep their eyes off of each other."

"They were practically shooting daggers out of those slits you call eyes," Lita commented as she munched on some fruit.

"They'll have to learn how to get along. They'll be working together from now on," Mina said.

"Does he know about your history with Demetrius?" Rei asked.

"Yes. I told him last night," she answered nonchalantly.

"Last night?!" Ami snapped. "How did you see him last night?!"

"I snuck out of my room. It was easy. This castle isn't as heavily guarded as the Crystal Palace," she replied.

"We'll have to fix that," the queen said slyly as she approached the girls. "You always were a little sneaky when you were younger. I suppose it trained you well to maneuver your way around here without being detected."

Serenity smiled at her mother and tilted her head to the side, "I wasn't _that_ bad!"

"Tell that to the chefs that thought they went mad! They would have the storage room stocked and filled with inventory and then the next morning they would find things missing! Chocolate, fruit, bread, drink, all gone the next morning."

The girls laughed at the memories and then Serenity gasped out loud, "Speaking of food! Look at what just entered!"

She pointed to the grand entrance and in came the giant cake she and Endymion had ended up in a food fight over. She saw people parting away as it was rolled out onto its specified space. Serenity's eyes caught Endymion making his way with his generals and parents to the lavish looking cake and she promptly followed suit with her own entourage. They met at the table and nodded to one another before gazing in awe at the giant beauty that the pastry chef had made. It was ivory colored with gold painted adornment and at the top was a silver moon and gold painted earth wrapped up in one another, symbolizing their union.

"It is exactly what we asked for," Serenity said as Endymion wrapped his arm around her waist and placed his chin in the nook of her shoulder.

"It is, isn't it?" he replied in her ear.

They were handed a large knife to cut their first piece of cake together with his hand over her wrist. The heard clapping from all around as they performed this symbol of trust in front of everyone. An in-house chef came up to them with a plate and scooped their slice of cake onto it, serving it up to them. They were handed utensils to eat the food, but they didn't use them. Serenity used her hands to nibble on the cake and what was left in the tips of her fingers she smashed against her husband's face. He laughed as he took a piece and smothered her lips with it. They heard the people around them chuckle as they wiped their faces clean.

"Please! Eat the cake before she shoves it all into my face!" the prince cried out joyously. He turned to Serenity and asked, "May I have this dance, _wife_?"

"Yes, _husband_, you may," she replied coyly.

They glided out onto the floor with a mix of people watching them and guests getting their hands on the perfect cake. The music started up and the royal couple started to get into the swift, easy swing of their first dance as husband and wife. Serenity was glad to get out onto the floor where they were alone and the music was muffling their voices; this was the most privacy the two of them would have in a room full of people.

"Your conduct earlier was out of line and extremely uncalled for," she whispered harshly into his ear.

He pulled back and studied her expression finding that she was actually trying to have a serious discussion with him. He sighed and responded, "I apologize if I offended you, Serenity, but that man is—"

"A friend and ally to the Moon Kingdom!" she cut him off. "You need to learn how to work with him now that we're married."

He tried to think of an argument, but she caught him against a rock and a hard place. It was impossible to fight with her at this point and he didn't want to ruin their wedding day all because of jealousy. Endymion could deal with Demetrius later. For now this was a celebration of their coupling.

"I _am_ sorry," he repeated. "Today is about us and about our union together."

"Exactly," she nodded. "Speaking of union, you did hear that the priest said that you must forsake all others. Is Lady Catherine out of your system?"

"Why am I the one getting attacked right now?" he asked her.

"Because it is the bride's day, remember?" she grinned.

"Lady Catherine and I are nothing. Absolutely nothing. Old lovers. I'll never see her again, I promise you."

"You'll tend to your vows? You'll forsake all others?"

"Only if you do," he replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"If Demetrius is going to be around us as much as you have inquired, I want you to keep your word as well!"

"We made vows to each other; it is our duty to uphold them."

"Then let us drop the subject of infidelity when it hasn't even happened yet," he stated. "I will heed those vows just like you will. I promise."

The music stopped and Serenity stood on her tiptoes to kiss him quickly, "Thank you."

The rest of the night went on without a hitch … almost. By the time the party was winding down, Serenity was caught off guard by a tap on her shoulder and turned around to find Demetrius. He bowed to her and kissed her hand. This was an expression of affection that she was worried about. She quickly, but sweetly, removed her hand from his strong grip before her husband could catch the exchange.

"Hello, my lord," she nodded.

"Your majesty," he replied. "Congratulations on your marriage."

"Thank you," she smiled. Taking a sip of her drink, she turned down to a serious note, "Did you give me that crown on purpose?"

"Excuse me, your highness? I don't understand."

"Yes you do, don't play me," she said curtly. "I am not a naïve little girl anymore. Answer my question."

"I thought you would like the tiara. When I saw it, I thought of you," he answered.

"Demetrius … I am married to Endymion, Prince of the Earth now. I can see through someone who is trying to pull the wool over my eyes."

"Are you saying that the prince does this often to you?" he asked, with an arched eyebrow.

"Twisting her words around. Lovely," Mina said as she slid up next to her princess. "I think this conversation is done." She looked at Serenity and announced, "Your majesty, your bed chamber that you are sharing with the prince is ready."

"Thank you Lady Mina. I am exhausted!" she sighed. "Goodnight Lord Demetrius."

"Goodnight your majesty," he bowed.

"Your grace," Mina nodded.

"My lady," he replied.

She walked up to the large double doors of the grand hall and found her mother waiting there to say goodnight to her. She hugged Queen Serenity tight and kissed the king and queen of the earth. Endymion did the same and the two were allowed to walk off by themselves while the rest of their crew and parents tended to the straggling guests left behind. They strolled down to their large bedroom hand in hand. Serenity gasped at the room's décor; tall ceilings and windows, a huge set of double doors that led out to the garden and a four post bed with glittering curtains surrounding the whole thing. The white bed was covered with red rose petals and candles were lit all around the room, making it smell like vanilla and lavender. She turned to Endymion and grinned widely, looking like a little kid who just received a teddy bear.

"This is beautiful!" she said as she skipped further into the room.

She pushed back the curtain that surrounded the bed and sat on the edge of it. She thumbed a petal against her fingers and then looked up at her husband as he ambled toward her. He rubbed the side of her face with his knuckles and leaned down to kiss her, but she turned her cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asked, crouching down to her knees and looking up at her.

"We … we're just going to sleep, right?" she asked nervously.

"Yes," he whispered. "Of course. That's what you wanted, correct?"

"Yes, yes it is," she nodded, letting out a big breath. "Today … today was such a big day and so much happened. I'm just overwhelmed."

"Sleep is what you need then," he smiled, standing up to his feet. "We'll shower, get changed and go to bed. You go first and I'll get this bed cleaned up."

Serenity smiled appreciatively and went into the bathroom to shower while he went to go retrieve a servant to clean up the petals that were scattered everywhere. Once the young lad swept up the room, making it completely spotless without a red piece staining the white decorated area, Endymion started to undress himself. He got out of his heavily decorated white and gold suit that had all of this bright gold stitching and even a few medals that his father thought would be nice to show off to other husbands. The king always did like to rub people's faces in his accomplishments. At political banquets, Endymion was talked about like he was the greatest creation on earth. He hoped to not speak of his future offspring like that too much; it created so much pressure.

The door to the bathroom opened up and Serenity was dripping wet in her towel, looking like a glowing star of the night. Endymion had already gotten into bed and was waiting patiently for her to get changed into her nightgown in the closet. She wrapped her long tresses up into a glittering silver net and slipped into her white silk negligee quickly.

As she climbed into bed, Endymion mused, "You know something you said today bothered me."

"What's that?" she asked, sliding underneath the soft sheets.

He wrapped an arm around her body, trying to mold himself to her as he answered, "You said you didn't want to be shadowed—"

"Erased," she corrected him.

"Right. Well, I wanted to tell you before we were so rudely interrupted by my father that you really don't have to worry about that. In fact, even if I did try to overpower you with my status as prince and future king, I don't think you would take it, would you?" he asked. She shook her head in response. "That's what I thought…. I want this marriage to work. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to, but I hope to receive the same respect in return."

"Understood," she said simply as she rolled over to face him. Serenity nuzzled against his muscular arm and whispered before drifting off to sleep, "We will be devoted to one another as we should be."

He stared at her face; it was glowing so angelically in the moonlight that flooded the room. If this marriage was solely based upon those contracts and treaties, then it would never work out the way they wanted. He had to find the true love in the match and get her to do the same. It was tough to be in love and his father's first marriage was a fine example of such a statement. This all had to work out some how. He would talk to his generals over the next few days about how to possibly get her to fall in love with him. If Serenity had been a normal girl, he would have had her in bed in a week upon meeting her like he had done with so many other women he had encountered. She wasn't a mistress though. Nor was she a plain woman. She was a _princess_. And she was from a strong lineage of women in her blood; she wouldn't be easily taken over.

* * *

**Please review! ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12: Questions Unanswered

Hey all! Hope you're enjoying this! Here's the next installment! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 12: Questions Unanswered**

Mina sat at the table with Kunzite and went over the night's events together, writing out a list of thank you letters they would have to send out. The silver haired man chewed on his feather pen as he stared at the never ending pages filled with names while Mina silently scribbled out the letters. She was the one who had the closest resemblance to the princess's handwriting and could mimic it quickly if need be. The only thing that needed to be done by her royal highness's hand was the signature.

"Do we really want to send a note of gratitude to Lord Demetrius?" Kunzite asked, breaking the silence.

"It's only proper," Mina answered without looking up from what she was doing.

"The man sent a crown to the princess! It's rude!" he exclaimed.

"It's just a crown for crying out loud," she replied exasperatedly. "You people get all flustered over the smallest things."

"It's disrespectful to my lord and master."

"Yeah? Well your 'lord and master' is not the one who will be signing these letters, Princess Serenity is," she stated as she continued to write the correspondence.

"You're like her, you know that?" he mused.

"People have called us sisters before," she replied nonchalantly.

He gazed at her as he rested his cheek against his closed fist and then asked, "What's _your_ power, m'lady?"

She scrunched her face up with confusion, placed her pen down and replied, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I've seen Lady Ami with the gift of manipulating water, Lady Rei had this vision trait and she can do things with fire. I've heard from Nephrite that Lady Lita can produce electricity at her finger tips," he grinned.

"How did you – no, never mind," she smiled, shaking her head. "My power … is a little difficult to explain."

"Why's that?"

"It's not an element of the earth or the moon."

"What is it?"

"Love."

"You can manipulate love? What are you, cupid?" he laughed.

"Go ahead! Laugh!" she said as she stood up and walked over to the window. "But you won't be laughing when you see what happens around this palace."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Cupid never reveals her secrets," she winked.

She looked out at the garden and stared along the stretch of field that Rei and Jadeite were at. She was taking a day to do archery and he was pleasantly watching. She didn't necessarily need to use her powers with these two, but she liked to give them a little push. Mina flicked her fingers toward them as Kunzite walked up behind her to see what was going on.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Working my magic," she answered.

"From this far away?"

"Yes."

Rei suddenly lowered her bow and arrow and turned around, her eyes piercing their way on up to Mina. She gasped at the sudden violet orbs snapping up to her and then laughed; Rei always knew.

"What just happened?" Kunzite asked.

"The Princess of Mars saw me. She has a strong intuition," she explained.

"Does she know what you were doing?"

"Probably," she shrugged.

* * *

Rei glanced back at Jadeite who was still standing there, watching her. She shook her head and then started to pull her arrow back. Once she let it go and swiftly shoot through the air, she realized how heavy of a charm Mina had put on her. She cursed herself silently at how off she was on the target and watched the wards remove the arrows from it. Jadeite strolled up to her and tilted his head as he looked at the target. He nudged her over before shooting his own arrows at the rounded hay target.

"You're off today, Lady Rei," Jadeite stated flatly.

She rolled her eyes, "As if I couldn't notice myself."

"You're agitated. Why?"

"It's nothing."

He looked over at her and said, "You have your arms crossed, weight on one foot, and you're chewing the inside of her cheek."

"Why are you interrogating me?"

"I'm just curious is all."

She sighed and took a step toward him when he was finished with his shots, "I'm just exhausted from the night's events. It was a beautiful wedding."

"Yes it was," he nodded. "I assume the wedding night was even more beautiful."

"Please," she scoffed. "Nothing happened last night."

"What?"

"The prince didn't tell you? Oh dear," she grinned as she pulled the arrow back and let go. "Serenity told us this morning that they just fell asleep. There marriage has yet to be consummated."

The arrow was dead on. Jadeite and Rei faced one another. He ran a hand through his short blonde hair and wondered why his prince hadn't done as he was supposed to. It should have been so easy; a no brainer for this handsome man who had wooed so many women. The Princess of Mars started to laugh suddenly, making the second in command furrow his brow.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You," she chuckled. "I can see you asking all of these questions in your head. You're never going to get any answers unless you go to the prince yourself."

"Would you happen to know where he is?" he replied as he gestured to the ward to not hand him back his arrows and instead take his bow.

"No. I'm slightly psychic when I'm next to a person, not when they're tens of feet away from me," she answered. "I can see anyone I want when I use the flames, but otherwise I do use the old fashioned way to find people."

"You're such a mystery to me," he whispered.

"And I hope to stay that way."

Jadeite cleared his throat and bowed to her before saying, "If you'll excuse me my lady. I'm going to go searching for the prince."

"Please, go forth," she grinned as he stepped away and started to walk toward the castle. She was handed another arrow and was going to continue shooting when she decided to holler at him, "And do not be surprised if you still find him in bed with his wife! Serenity is a hard one to remove from the sheets!"

* * *

The princess laid on the couch in the living room of her chambers. The fire was crackling, she was in a pair of white silk bloomers and a blue lace top as she read a book silently. She had woken up that morning with the intention to take it easy. There was no reason for her to get dressed completely and she didn't really want to be restricted in a dress again. So she decided to spend the day reading up on literature that she had missed out on due to the wedding affairs. In the middle of one of the chapters, she was interrupted by a servant walking in.

"Your majesty, Lieutenant Jadeite is here to see you," he announced.

"Let him in," she answered without looking up from the pages. The young, slender man walked into her room and she put her book down, "Your grace. What can I do for you?"

"Your majesty," he greeted, bowing to her slightly. "I was wondering where your husband is this lovely morning?"

"I have no idea," she smiled. "I woke up to a rose in his place. For all I know, he turned into the flower."

"May I ask a personal question, your highness?" he asked cautiously.

She placed her chin on her palm and said, "Depends. What is this about?"

"One may argue that this isn't my place to step into, but your marriage wasn't consummated," he stated.

"You're correct; this isn't your place. You have stepped over your boundaries," she replied curtly as she leaned back against the couch. "I've been through this before. I will not consummate this marriage until I am in love with Endymion. Don't tell me it's my wifely duty or anything else of the sort."

"But it is!" he exclaimed.

"Lieutenant!" she snapped. "This is not of your concern!"

"Yes it is!" he roared suddenly, making her eyes widen in shock. He calmed down and explained himself, "The king is of poor health, your majesty. If an heir is not created soon, it will be devastating to the throne."

She stared at him for a moment before asking, "Does Endymion know about this?"

"No, your majesty."

"Good. Keep it that way for now," she nodded. "We have a lot of people to meet, planets to go to, balls to attend …"

"Until the king wants it known, we aren't allowed to divulge this to the prince," he said.

"But you're allowed to tell his wife?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow. "You have a strange allegiance, your grace."

"It lies with the king first and foremost."

"Yes, I know. My scouts are like that as well."

"Your majesty," he started as he stepped toward her closer, "I thought that if I came to you first, I could talk some sense into you. Will you please conceive an heir? Before this problem blows out of control?"

"My lord, you have crossed the line already, I suggest you stop meddling in my private affairs," she replied. "I will do what I want under my sheets, when I see fit. Now will you please leave my presence?"

"As you wish, your majesty," he bowed.

"Your grace."

The servant came back in right as Jadeite was leaving and announced, "High Commander Demetrius of the Moon requests an audience with your majesty!"

"Show him in," she ordered.

Jadeite paused at the door to let the man with billowing cape, navy blue suit, and gold adornments come wafting in. Serenity looked between the two of them and then waved at Jadeite, reminding him that she had instructed him to leave. The tall commander waited for the lieutenant to leave before relaxing his stiff stature and sitting down in a chair across from Serenity. She curled her legs up onto the couch and draped her arm across the back of it.

"Your majesty," he nodded to her.

"Your grace .... What brings you here? Shouldn't you be leaving for the moon?"

"That's what I'm here to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"Your mother has requested that I stay behind and help you along with your diplomatic necessities," he informed her.

"I have my scouts to full that job," she replied.

"Forgive me, your highness, but I don't believe they have your best interest at heart. They see everything from the inside, from a perspective of being your extremely close friend. I think you need someone else to help you along," he explained.

"So my mother's suggestion is an ex-lover I almost ran off with? I find that this isn't _just_ her idea."

"You need more influence from the moon," he reiterated. "You have your inner circle of ladies who are from other planets. It makes a big difference to these earthlings."

"All I care about is what makes a big difference to me and my newly gained husband," Serenity said. "Having you around would make him uncomfortable I believe."

"What makes you say that?"

"I will not get into this," she snapped as she stood up to her feet. "You're playing the role of incompetence and it's going to drive me mad. I'll discuss the situation with my husband when I see him next."

As if on cue, the servant came bounding in and announced, "His majesty, Prince Endymion!"

The slender man strolled into the room with in a tight long sleeve charcoal v-neck with gold stitching along the edges and a pair of dark green velvet pants with matching embroidery. He had sweat stains along his chest and back and looked like he had been doused in water.

"My lady," he greeted breathlessly as he walked up to her.

She held her cheek out and laughed, "My lord! Darling you look exhausted!"

"I was sparring with General Nephrite and Lady Lita. The two are exceptional! No wonder you have her as your trainer," he smiled.

"You went sparring without me?!" she whined as she wrapped her arm around him.

"I didn't know you wanted to come," he murmured, kissing her moon crescent.

He looked over at the man still sitting in his presence and stood his ground as he asked his wife, "My dear, what is Lord Demetrius doing here? And why is he allowed to see you in your most casual of garments?"

"I don't mind that people see me in this," she shrugged.

She looked over at Demetrius and noticed that he hadn't stood up at all upon Endymion's arrival. She narrowed her gaze at him which he took as the signal to bow. The commander stood up and did his duty, greeting the prince who only curtly nodded to him.

"Hope you don't find this rude, but what are you still doing here?" Endymion asked. There was a tense silence and when Demetrius didn't answer, but gave a heavy glance to Serenity, the prince turned to his wife and asked, "Do you have the answer?"

"I … yes. Apparently," she started, "my mother has suggested that he stay for my benefit. She wants more of an influence of the moon incorporated in our marriage."

"You have five ladies surrounding you at all times," he argued.

"Yes, but they are from other planets," Demetrius replied. "They don't have her best interest at heart. They aren't her true kind."

"I don't see why that matters," he mumbled. Endymion looked back at his wife and rubbed her back as he asked, "Well, what do you think? Would it be beneficial to you?"

She didn't want to offend Demetrius, but her loyalty had to lie with her husband now. Serenity sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "I suppose he could stay around for a bit."

"Like a trial run?" the commander asked.

"Yes," she answered. "We'll see how it goes. It'd be nice to have an ambassador from the moon, I suppose."

"Let's get one thing clear your majesty; I am not an ambassador. I will be helping you along with your political and military projects just as I have with your mother," he responded.

"Sounds fine for now. We'll see how well it works out," she nodded.

Clasping his hands together he smiled, "Wonderful! I look forward to working with both of you. Good day my lady." He bowed to the prince and said, "Your majesty."

"Your grace," they said in unison as he backed away from them and left the room.

Endymion turned to his wife and leaned over to kiss her. With his arms still wrapped around her waist, he asked, "Are you sure this is a wise idea?"

"I don't see why this would be considered a mistake."

"He seems reckless, a bit out of control, and I don't know that he would really be the best choice to have your political ear; he is a commander after all. His highest regard is war," Endymion sighed.

"You're going to fight me on everything, aren't you?" she asked as she pulled herself out of his grasp.

"What? No! No, that's not …"

"Endymion, Jadeite came in to speak to me about consummating our marriage," she announced to him.

"Everyone saw you in this get up, didn't they?"

"Please stop," she begged. "I don't like being bombarded by your generals to have sex with you."

"I'll ask them to stop," he suggested. "I will …. In fact I'll do it right now."

Before she could hold him back, he was storming out of the room, making his way down to Kunzite's office where he assumed most of them would be. Sure enough, he was right and he found Kunzite and Jadeite discussing the recent encounter with Demetrius. They stopped their conversation and bowed to the prince as he entered.

"What is the meaning of you talking to my wife about our personal matters?!" he exclaimed as he stepped toward Jadeite.

"Your majesty, I am simply looking out for you best interest," he mumbled.

"Well don't! What happens in the bedroom is private and if I choose to discuss it with you, then I will, but don't you ever go behind my back and try to convince my wife to do something that she does not want to, understood?!" he roared.

"Yes, your highness," he answered, keeping his head down.

"Good. Now where's Zoisite?" he asked, changing the subject.

"He is with Lady Ami," Kunzite replied. "They are putting together the schedule for our planetary departure. I believe we will be leaving for Mars tomorrow."

"Must we exploit my marriage so soon?" Endymion sighed as he plopped down onto the couch.

"It's customary," a rough female voice said from the doorway.

In walked Lita with Nephrite following close behind. The two had changed out of their fighting gear and into their royal garb, yet they still had a light sheet of sweat covering their foreheads. Endymion was familiar with what they had done and couldn't help but grin at the sight of it; they had become physically involved with one another.

The two of them bowed to the prince as Lita continued, "For any royal couple getting married, it is customary that they visit all of the residing planets and stars to present themselves to the leaders of this galaxy. Your parents had to do it and Serenity's parents had to do it."

"You are right, Lady Lita," he grinned. "I'm sure that whenever you get married, you will have to do the same, correct?"

She cleared her throat a bit, "Ahem, um, yes sir."

Noticing her uncomfortable demeanor and blushing cheeks, he dismissed her, "You may leave. I'm sure you need to tend to the princess."

"My lord," she curtsied.

Once she had left and was out of earshot, Endymion tilted his head while the other two chuckled, "Nephrite!"

"What?!" he exclaimed. "What did I do?"

"Are you involved with her?" The general didn't answer, so the prince continued, "You know that can be dangerous."

"Wouldn't it be ideal?" he asked.

"It would be stupid," Jadeite answered. "You'll become distracted in your work and get tangled up in her."

"Don't listen to him," Kunzite replied. "You know how he gets."

They all smiled, knowing that this was in fact the way Jadeite was; he never trusted women. No one really knew the reason why he was like this, they just knew that he hadn't changed over the years of being a general to the prince. No one had bothered to ask him what happened to him either. How could someone be so turned off by women? It was a question that had troubled the whole group, but none of them seemed to bring the topic up for discussion.

Zoisite entered the room, bowed to the prince and then announced, "We leave tomorrow morning for Mars, your majesty. I have asked that the servants pack your things and prepare for departure."

"Good. And my wife?"

"Lady Ami has taken care of it," he replied. "There will be a show for the Grand Prince of Mars, Lady Rei's brother."

"Grand Prince? He hasn't been given the title of king since his parents' demise three years ago?" he asked.

"No sir. Not until he is married," Zoisite answered.

"I'm surprised he hasn't been wedded off yet…"

"You won't be once you meet him," Kunzite stated. "I've heard the man has a fiery personality to match that of his sister's."

"I haven't seen her break out yet," commented Nephrite.

"I don't think we've seen any of them at their full potential," Jadeite responded.

"Maybe by going to their home planets, we'll see who they really are," the prince mused.

He anticipated going to Mars the next day; it would be filled with the utmost entertainment he imagined.

* * *

**Please review! ^_^ Up next: They're headed to Mars!**


	13. Chapter 13: Mars Merriment

These chapters are getting longer and thus the time in between them is longer. Plus my computer doesn't like to save the stuff I write and will shut down randomly, so for this I am sorry. ^_^ I hope you enjoy this next installment!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 13: Mars Merriment **

Serenity sat in her chambers on the ship, with her scouts as they flew on to Rei's home planet. Ami sat in a chair with Mina and Lita on either side of her as they sipped their tea quietly. Rei sat on the bed with the princess lying over her lap, running her hands through the long silver tresses.

"I can't believe Endymion agreed to Demetrius being here," Lita sighed.

"It's not like he had any choice," Serenity replied with her eyes closed. "My mother is the end all, be all."

"My brother will surely be surprised to see Demetrius," Rei commented. "The two haven't seen each other since … well … you know."

"Their fight?" Serenity finished.

"Their fight over _you_," Mina quipped.

"I never agreed to marry Apollo," she whined.

"No, you only flirted with him incessantly," Rei replied, tugging on her hair playfully.

"Ow!" she shouted, clasping her hand on her head to make her friend stop. "I was going through a break up!"

"You were not," Lita groaned. "You and Demetrius _had_ to break up!"

"That doesn't mean she didn't go through a tumultuous time," Ami commented.

"You always take her side," the raven haired scout replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "She flaunts herself like a piece of jewelry."

"I do not!"

"Yeah you do," Mina agreed, tilting her head against her closed fist. "I heard you were greeted by Jadeite in your skivvies."

"I was in silk bloomers and a lace top!"

"That's considered underwear on earth among other planets as well as your own, your majesty," Rei informed her sternly, peering over to gaze into the princess's eyes. "You need to have a little bit more restraint now that you're married. You can't keep trying to make the men in your life jealous so that they'll want you more. You have a _husband_, Serenity."

"I know."

"Then start acting like it!" she snapped.

There was a knock at the door and a servant entered to announce that they would be landing soon. The girls started to get ready for their descent down to the runway. Rei was especially nervous, trying to make herself look more presentable to her brother. She smoothed her dress out and looked in the closest mirror and adjusted her hair a little bit with a ruby encrusted hairclip. When they received word that they had landed finally, she followed Serenity out of the room to meet up with Endymion and the generals.

"You ready?" the prince asked the women as they watched the hatch go down for them to strut on.

The scouts and Serenity merely nodded silently and then followed the men's lead. They were greeted at the landing strip by ten soldiers with big red and black shields and thick metal helmets with red feathers lined down the middle. In the center of the group was Apollo with his signature helmet that had taller feathers, a different mix of black and red in his uniform, and more metals were donned on his armor. He stepped forward toward the royal couple, his arrogance dripping off of him like water when one stepped out of a shower.

He held his hands out to Serenity and kissed her on either cheek, "You look sensational, your majesty! It's a pleasure to see you!"

"Same to you, your highness," she smiled. She stepped back and gestured to Endymion, "This is my husband, Prince Endymion of the Earth and Golden Kingdom."

"Pleasure to meet you finally, Prince Endymion!" Apollo greeted with as much feigned happiness as possible. "I've heard so much about you."

"Likewise," he nodded, shaking his hand.

"Good things I hope!"

"Oh, only positive words have been spoken about you."

"He's slick on his tongue," Apollo laughed, pointing to the prince.

Rei pushed past the people in front of her and glared at her brother who continued to laugh and opened his arms up to his sister. They embraced one another in an odd way; the princess was hostile and the prince was expressing nothing but love and joy. The people surrounding them exchanged looks of … dismay and confusion. When the siblings parted, Rei still had a stern expression written on her face.

"You are the older of the two of us," she whispered harshly, "please start portraying it."

"Sister! Please! You have nothing to be worried about," he boasted. Still clutching onto her shoulders, he gestured to the rest of them, "Follow me if you will!"

They were guided into the large protruding black castle and to a grand hall that was already filled with happy people swishing drinks down their throats. Rei rolled her violet eyes at the scene that had been presented to her; everything was fake and for the Grand Prince to look like he had a splendid court. In reality, there were rumors, backstabbing, and a coup that could have possibly been forming to overthrow him. Apollo ran up to his throne and gestured to the seat beside him.

"Sister, come join me!" he exclaimed.

But, in her own fiery fashion, the young girl glared at him and stormed through the hall, pushing her way to an empty room. Her brother soon followed with the rest of the group in tow and a verbal fight soon broke out between the two royal Martians.

"What is wrong with you?!" Rei exclaimed.

"Me?!"

"Yes _you_! You're acting like a five year old child!"

"I'm merely trying to greet my guests with as much positive expression as possible!" he replied.

"Well stop it! Bring back my brother! Where is Apollo?!" she asked, clutching onto his hands.

He sighed and brushed his knuckles down her smooth cheek, "I'm sorry, sister. I should have just been myself. I wish we could have had a discussion about your arrival during the week," he whispered.

"With the wedding and the preparations, you know that would have been near impossible," she replied, shaking her head.

"Speaking of which, why weren't you at the wedding, Apollo?" Serenity asked as she broke away from her husband's grasp and started to glide through the room. She let her fingertips slide over the long dark wooden table as she studied the décor of the quarters.

"I had other business to attend to."

"That's no excuse."

Rei examined her brother's facial features for a moment and then inquired, "What's going on? There is something deeper, but you won't let me read you."

He took a deep breath, stepped back and started to explain himself, "I wanted to receive the blessing of the new royal couple before anyone else. I needed their reassurance that we would back one another up always."

"Why wouldn't we?" she asked wearily.

Apollo looked around the room, removed his helmet, exposing his long, shiny black hair, and said with a curious tone, "Well, the king's health is extremely questionable at this point. I figured that once he passed on, we could have a stronger allegiance with Prince Endymion."

"My father's health is in tip-top shape! Where did you hear this false accusation?" Endymion asked.

"The rumors around this court fall on my ear often," he answered.

"Rumors are _rumors_," he replied. "You cannot believe what people here say!"

"And yet, you questioning the statement more than what I would consider normal."

"Apollo…" Rei warned.

Endymion looked over his shoulder at his guards who all avoided his gaze. This made him fume and turn red in the face with anger, "Well?! Is it true?!"

Kunzite merely coughed which gave him his answer. He snapped his light blue gaze back to Apollo and said, "I will not make any agreement with you on a military basis until I find out for myself if there is any truth to these statements. Good day, sir."

He pushed through his guards and walked out of the castle as quickly as the drunken people dancing around would allow him. Serenity ran up beside him and said, "Endymion! Where are you going?"

"Back to earth. I'm going to get to the bottom of this," he growled.

"Let me go with you!"

"No!" He spun around and narrowed his gaze at his wife; she knew. She clearly knew that this was true. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pressed his forehead against hers, "Stay here. Make nice with Apollo in my absence. I'll be back soon, I promise."

She shifted her weight to her other foot and said regretfully, "Fine. Come back as soon as possible please." Her eyes moved around the grand hall, knowing that people were reading her lips, "I don't like being here for that long. I feel … uncomfortable."

He straightened himself up and scanned the premises, "I know what you mean…"

Endymion kissed her goodbye and walked away with his guards flanking him. Serenity exhaled loudly, hugged herself, and asked Ami over her shoulder, "Are my chambers prepared?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Good. I want to relax a bit."

As they all strolled down the twists and turns of the cobblestone hallways, Lita asked, "How are we supposed to show off the royal couple with only half of the twosome here?"

"We'll do our best," Mina shrugged. "Just keep mentioning how happy you are with Endymion."

"That won't keep Apollo off of Serenity," Rei mentioned.

"Can you keep your brother roped in at all?" Lita replied.

"I can try," she suggested.

"Trying might not be a strong enough verb," Ami said as they entered the large chambers given to Serenity.

"What's on the schedule? Do we have to attend a ball tonight?" the princess asked as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Yes," the blue haired scout answered. "You will be presented formally to the Grand Prince, dance a little bit, and receive some gifts from him. However, with the prince's sudden absence, we might have reschedule or cancel the proceedings all together."

"Let's hope there isn't another fiasco like with Demetrius," Lita remarked.

"Luckily the men are gone," Mina smiled. "So you don't have to worry about a blast of testosterone getting in the way!"

"Oh joy," Serenity said sarcastically while flopping backwards on the bed, letting her feet dangle off the edge.

"Did you know about the king's health?" Rei asked the princess directly as she sat down at a table next to Lita.

Mina was lighting the fireplace as she heard her mistress answer, "Yes. Jadeite told me yesterday when he was bombarding me to have sex with the prince."

"So because the king is of ill health, everything rests on your shoulders?" Ami asked. "That's quite stressful. Has this changed your thoughts about having making love with him?"

"No. Not at all. They call it 'love making' for a reason."

Rei stood up and sat cross legged in front of the fire. The room went quiet as she started to glow slightly while reading what the flames had to say to her about the future. Even without Serenity asking for it, she would look into what the stars had to say for them.

"Your thoughts will change," Rei announced, shaking her head a little bit. "The king's health isn't what we think."

"But he seemed fine the other day at the wedding! Bright and happy even!" Serenity exclaimed as sat up suddenly.

"You will become queen soon," she replied. "I'm sorry, but the fire showed me a crown with the earthly colors."

"Earthly colors?"

"Deep blue sapphires and emeralds," Ami informed her.

"That adornment could very well be for someone else!" she exclaimed.

"You know that there is a difference between a female and male crown, your majesty," the raven haired woman responded. "This was clearly a female formed crown."

"Goddess of the moon …" she whispered. "Would you all kindly leave me with my thoughts? I need to be alone."

The princess curled up on the bed as the scouts bowed to her and followed her orders. They left the room quietly and shut the door behind them. When Serenity knew that they were gone and even Rei's overbearing presence had vanished completely, she let herself cry and sob out loud. How was she supposed to give way to her natural feelings and emotions? She wasn't in love with Endymion yet, by far. She was slowly moving toward that realm, but it would be quite some time before she would be able to give herself to him mind, body, and soul. She hadn't even seen who he could really be as a prince or human being! The thought of consummating their marriage troubled her; it meant they were really a married couple. For this whole time, she felt like this was just some fun little game she had been playing and maybe there was a consequence here and there for not completing the marriage all the way through, but he had reassured her that he would never lay a violent finger on her. Could she trust him? The fact that she had to ask that question answered it all.

* * *

Endymion stood in the room where his mother sat alone, donned in all black, tears streaming down both of their faces. She didn't need to speak a word; the décor and garments of everyone answered his inquiries. Queen Rhea had just sent a letter out to him the day before to the Golden Palace, but it had reached them when they had left, thus the prince had no idea that his father had passed on to the other side so quickly. He tightened his fists, clenched his jaw, and dropped down to his knees roughly right in front of his mother who let out a small wail in response. He bowed his head into her lap and let her embrace him, her tears falling down onto his cheek and mingling with his own salty droplets.

"He was fine … he was fine when I saw him," Endymion cried into his mother's thick black, bejeweled skirt. "Why wasn't I told about his health?"

"We didn't want to worry you with your wedding preparations," Queen Rhea replied, her voice quivering heavily.

The prince pulled back from her lap and looked up at her with watery eyes, "I should have known! I should have been informed! I looked like a fool on Mars in front of the Grand Prince Apollo!"

"Son—"

"What does this make me now? What I am in the kingdom? Do I have a title still or will I be notified after the whole galaxy knows?!" he exclaimed as he leapt up to his feet.

"You are to be inducted as King of the Golden Kingdom and of the Earth," she sniffed.

He stared at her for a moment, not sure that she was serious, but when her expression didn't change, he knew that she was. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and looked around the empty room; even the servants had left them alone to weep in privacy. The queen stood up and moved toward the huge gold box that was on the table, opening it up. She took a step back and exposed two gold crowns that were for the newly donned king and queen of the kingdom.

"It's not even a full day and you are already showing these off to me?!" he roared at his fragile mother.

"You need to see them. You will be crowned within the next few days," she replied. "There will be a short mourning period. It is said that you will be allowed to finish your time on Mars, come back here, and become the king that you have been raised and destined to be."

"What will happen to you?"

"I will be second to Serenity. She has the royal blood running through her veins; I do not. I will be at the coronation ceremony and be the one to present you with the royal emblems. After that, it is my duty to sit back and relax…"

Her voice trailed off wearily making him take a stride toward her and pull her into a hug. Endymion felt his mother cry into his chest and he rubbed her back as she did, trying his best to sooth her.

Pulling away from him so she could look into his eyes, she stated, "You must return to Mars immediately and give Serenity the news. It's only right if it comes from you."

"She will be devastated, I'm sure," he murmured, bowing his head.

"Then you must comfort her as she will you," his mother informed him as she tilted his chin back up.

After a well filled pause between the two of them, he asked her, "When will the coronation happen?"

"It is generally right after the passing, but in this case it will happen when you come back from Mars."

He nodded in response and straightened up. The prince cleared his throat, told his mother that he would be in touch with her every day until he was back on earth. As he boarded his ship and was taken back to Mars, he wondered how he was going to bring this up with Serenity. It wasn't an easy topic by any means; his father was dead and he was king. Was he supposed to tell the Grand Prince Apollo of this news or keep it to himself? He supposed that Kunzite would take care of everything for him.

* * *

Serenity paced the room back and forth upon hearing that her husband would be returning within the hour. She had tried to read, tried to do some sewing and stitch work, but she couldn't concentrate on any of it. Along with the message that Endymion was on his way back, there was word that King Cronus had passed away. There had been no indication of ill health at the wedding, but sometimes death hits men harder in the comfort of their home than on the battlefield; at least there they're prepared to die. Just the thought of death made her chest feel more clamped up in the bejeweled corset she was wearing and the light gold and pearl crown that was placed on her head felt like it was as heavy as a horse.

"Your majesty."

She turned around to find Demetrius bowing to her with his cape sweeping across the floor. She waved for him to stand back up and continued on with her pacing motion as though she had never been bothered.

"There are rumors going around that you are now the crowned queen," he said.

"You know how fictitious the statements that float around this court are!" she snapped, her eyes flaring at him.

"You're scared?" he asked, tilting his head.

This made her stop in her tracks and slouch her shoulders, "Yes… yes I'm scared. I don't know what to do at this point."

"Well that's what I'm here for," Demetrius suggested. "I can help you with your troubling dilemmas."

"Forgive me, my lord, but you are not the one to go to for advice on conceiving an heir," she blushed.

"Ahem," he coughed. "No…. No, I suppose you're right."

Memories of their past relationship rushed over the both of them. They had been such passionate lovers – emphasis on _passionate_. Demetrius could tell that the flame she had burned so wholeheartedly for him hadn't yet gone out. He tilted his head as he examined her confused and solemn face. Her skin was silky smooth, probably felt like a cloud to the touch of his hand as he had recalled so vividly.

"I should have stolen you when I had the chance…" he whispered.

Demetrius was moving closer to her and was about to close the gap between their bodies completely when a heavy clamoring of footsteps interrupted the silence that enveloped them. In came Prince Endymion, back from his trip to earth a lot faster than anyone had expected.

"Get out," he ordered quietly. "Leave me and the … erm, my _wife_, alone."

Demetrius bowed to them both and then followed the group of generals who were standing at the entrance of the room. When the door was shut completely, Endymion practically ran across the room to Serenity's opened up arms and buried his face into her chest. He didn't cry or wail out loud necessarily, but he was visibly upset. She could feel hot tears melt against her skin as he clenched fistfuls of her dress into his grasp. She rubbed his broad shoulders as she felt his body heave up down, coupled with large breathy noises. When he pulled back away from her, she wiped his damp face with her hands and then kissed him gently on the lips.

"I assume you've heard?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes…"

"We're supposed to return to earth once we are done here on Mars—"

"There's not a whole lot else to do. You and Apollo will meet and—"

"I know what comes with these visits," he stopped her. "I'm just informing you that after this trip, we will go back to earth, have a mourning period, and then we will have a coronation ceremony where we will be inducted as the King and Queen of the Golden Kingdom."

"That's why you hesitated before," she said.

"Excuse me?"

"Before, when you had entered, you hesitated and didn't know what to call me. You can just deem me as Princess of the Moon if you are uncomfortable with any other title at the moment," she offered.

"I will forever be comfortable with the title of 'wife' for you and nothing else. Whether you are queen or princess, you will always be my wife," he replied with a grin across his lips. The smile fell from his face quickly as his eyes darted from their intertwined fingers and her face. "You know that this will put more pressure on you…"

"I know."

"Are you prepared for this?"

"Yes. I think so."

"You can always find refuge in my arms; I will never pressure you for an heir until you're ready," he promised.

Serenity shook her silver haired head before saying to him, "You're too good to me…"

"I'm just being what a husband should be; supportive."

"Well, as supportive as you're going to be, I will have to do my supposed duty as your wife and conceive an heir soon. The pressure will surmount within days … even hours of this news."

"Whatever you decide to do," he murmured, cupping her face into his hands. With a gesture of his head, he said to her, "I'm going to go and talk to Apollo before bed. Will you sleep in my chambers tonight?"

"Yes. Have someone come retrieve me when you're ready."

Endymion bent over and kissed her on her forehead before pulling away from her completely and strolling out of the room. He was joined by Kunzite outside who had been waiting for him the whole time.

"Apollo is anxious to speak with you," his general announced.

"I can sense it already," he replied curtly.

"How are you holding up through all of this?"

"Fine."

"And her majesty?"

"She's remarkable."

"And … what of the subject of an heir, sire?"

"It is a private matter."

Kunzite stopped him right outside the door where he was supposed to meet with the Grand Prince and declared, "Not anymore. Now that your father has passed on, everyone's allegiance to you has grown and all eyes are on you. If you do not continue your bloodline, then you put your throne in danger of civil war and even planetary war."

Endymion rolled his eyes and replied, "You're out of line, your grace. Wait until I come to you about this subject before you speak about it again."

With that, he entered the room and found Apollo and his sister, Lady Rei, in deep conversation with one another. The two of them stopped and snapped their gaze to him. There was a thick tension filling the room upon his arrival and he knew that this wouldn't be a pleasant conversation.

Rei bowed to the prince, "Your majesty."

"My lady." He looked over at Apollo and nodded to him, "My lord."

"Your majesty," he replied. "I heard about your loss. I am terribly sorry."

"He was a great man."

"You will carry out your time here?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Good. We will be going riding tomorrow morning!"

"My wife will want to accompany me, I'm sure," he smiled. His gaze jumped to Rei, "Am I right?"

"Yes," she replied, her face still not registering any happiness or feigned happiness. "She loves the Martian country side."

Apollo looked over at his sibling and asked, "Sister, would you leave us be?" She resisted with her harsh stare and low growl, making him ask again, "Now, please?"

Rei eyed the two of them and then stormed out of the room, her temper emanating from her pores. Endymion knew that she had a vicious personality, but he never in his days would believe that there wasn't a reason for her enraged disposition. He glanced at Apollo who was leaning against the mantel of the fireplace, his own expression looking … peculiar.

"I have a deep suspicion that there is trouble afoot," Endymion stated.

"I have something to confess to you, my lord."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Your wife and I were once lovers," he stated boldly, straightening his body posture up. "We had quite the courtship before you were even considered a candidate for her heart and hand."

"So then there is no problem if that is indeed the case."

"I would be careful with her, Endymion. Serenity is not easily held onto."

"I don't care if you were friends, lovers, courtiers, or what have you," Endymion snapped. "She is my wife and she is legally bound to me."

"I'd like to see how 'bound' to you she is in the future. With no heir sitting between you two, she could slip out of your hands all too easily."

Endymion shook his head and started to back away from Apollo, "You can say what you will, but she has matured a lot more since you knew her last. She has strong dedication and responsibility to her home planet."

"Right … we'll see how long that lasts."

With that, Endymion left the room, walking past Rei who was waiting patiently for her brother. She looked at the prince over her shoulder as she entered the chambers after him to find her sibling still leaning against the mantel of the fireplace. She crossed her arms over her chest and clenched her jaw as she studied his casual demeanor and attitude.

"What did you say to him?" she asked.

"I merely told him how flighty the princess can be and that they will never have a strong enough relationship until they consummate their marriage and have a child between the two of them."

"You know that could backfire against your favor," she replied.

"How so?"

"I know that you want to get her back."

"Have you been investigating my mind?"

"Please! You don't need to be psychic to see that you still have feelings for her," she scoffed.

"I almost had her…"

"And so did Demetrius. You two are ridiculous. Leave her be! She's a married woman!"

"That never stopped either of us before," he grinned.

Rei let out a disgusted grunt and spun around on the ball of her foot to leave the room. She couldn't believe her brother! He would try to get Serenity under his thumb, but not get married as their parents had clearly wanted both of them to. If Rei had been the older of the two, she would have been married by now, with children running around and the Martian world would be better for it. Granted all of this social and political banter that was fluttering around everyone in the royal industry was more for imagery rather than for happiness. If one was apart of a stable family, it would look like the world or area they were ruling over was just as stable and beautiful.

Her thoughts of marriage and babies were interrupted as she made it to her chambers. Rei was stopped right at the doorway by a ward who informed her that she had a visitor by the name of Lord Jadeite. He had wished to have an audience before her … _unannounced_. She sighed loudly, adjusted herself in her blood red dress, and then entered the room. She smiled at Jadeite who was standing in the middle of the drawing room with his hands folded behind his back. He bowed halfway to her and greeted her kindly.

"Good evening your grace," she replied. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You know very well that I come on political matters."

"Oh? Please continue."

"With the king's unfortunate passing and Endymion becoming crowned within the next few days, there needs to be an heir at his disposal," he explained. "Is there a way to push her majesty forward on this subject?"

"You know just as well as I do that Princess Serenity is stubborn in all of her ideals and notions."

"Lady Rei," he pressed on, "please. There must be some way…"

"I'm sorry my lord, but she is not to be moved."

"You are certain?" Jadeite asked, lowering his gaze so that it was partly obscured by his thick blonde bangs.

"I am. Why are you pressuring me so?"

He stepped toward her and tilted her chin with his index finger, "I find that part of this obstinate temperament that you speak so openly about comes partly from you."

"You are stepping over your boundaries, my lord," she hissed, slapping his hand away from her skin.

He smiled widely at her, surprised that he could get so much arousal out of her. Jadeite's satisfaction was met with disdain from Rei who tried to step away from him, but she was suddenly taken aback by his harsh grasp around both of her wrists. He pulled her up against him and examined her face intently. Her lips were thin and stained with deep red with lipstick. Her violet eyes were splattered with gold flakes, drawing him in.

"We are like two overlapping circles, you and I," he whispered. "I find you enticing."

"And I find you boring," she replied saucily.

"You don't even know me."

"I don't have to. I can know all of your thoughts and secrets as I see fit," she whispered harshly.

"I'd like to see you try…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged, "Just try to read my mind and you will see."

She exhaled loudly through her flared nostrils and placed her slender fingers on either temple right beside his eyes and let herself examine his brain. However, upon entering his conscience, she couldn't find anything. She was surprisingly soothed by this; everything went silent and her own mind was cleared much like his. Rei removed her clutches from him and stared longingly into his eyes. Most men had images of her naked, of her fellow ladies naked, or even of men naked. Here she found nothing.

"I can't tell if you're intelligent beyond your years or just empty-headed," she concluded.

"I learned how to clear my mind when I was in the army," he explained.

"It's … relaxing," Rei breathed.

"You are stressed from most people's thoughts, aren't you?" he asked.

"If you saw the things I have, you would be under duress as well."

"Thus why I believe it is in your best interest to never view my mind."

She cocked her head to the side and smirked at him, "You are an interesting man, Lord Jadeite."

"I hope to keep your interest, my lady," he murmured as he bowed to her and kissed her hand. "Now if you'll excuse me. I must retire. Goodnight Lady Rei."

"Goodnight your grace."

* * *

Endymion sat in his chambers that morning with the sunlight fluttering in through the tall windows. He hadn't been to bed that night as planned, but instead stayed in the drawing room looking over the landscape of the Martian palace. He heard the door creak open and light footsteps padded into the room. He could tell just by the way the movements were made that it was his wife. He felt a pair of slender arms surround his chest and throat. Endymion pulled her lavender scented arms toward his mouth and kissed the light colored skin gently.

"Good morning," she cooed in his ear.

"Good morning my dearest," he whispered.

"You call me dearest as though we've been married for years."

"It feels that way, doesn't it?" he asked in a monotone.

"Are you alright?" Serenity asked, walking around the couch to sit beside him

The prince glanced at her for a moment and then wrapped an arm around her before continuing on, "I'm distracted a bit by this landscape."

"Beautiful, is it not?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I'm excited to go riding today," she smiled. When she only received a grunt of approval in response, she inquired, "Are you deeply upset about your father?"

"I feel I should be," he shrugged plainly. "I was raised by nannies, tutors, priests, and my mother. My father merely took me in during joyous moments and slapped me across the face when I was … unworthy of his gentle touch."

"So why do you have such a somber expression in your voice?"

"With him – my father – gone, it leaves everything on my shoulders. When we return back to earth, I will be made king, have to really look over all of the problems of the court, not just those of the Golden Kingdom. I've never been placed with such responsibility…"

"I'll be there to help. This burden is not all of yours to bear," she comforted him, pressing her head against his chest so she could listen to his heartbeat.

"You have your own worries to deal with."

"Such as an heir?"

"Yes," he answered instantly. Endymion paused for a moment before correcting himself, "When we try for one."

Serenity sat up and studied his light blue eyes a bit, "There will be great wars and trifles if I do not produce a large belly soon."

"I am willing to risk that."

She giggled a little bit, "It's so funny to me that you were once completely enamored in your mistress and now you are all too faithful to me."

"Your majesty forgets that I promised her I would end all relationships before entering into this marriage. My whole world revolves around you."

"My lord, you have it the other way around; the moon revolves around the earth."

The two laughed heartedly and snuggled against one another before a servant entered the room and announced that the Grand Prince was waiting on them. They jumped up off the couch in surprise and ran off to their separate closets to get changed. Serenity called out for a maid to come help her into her tall boots. When they both exited their closets, they strolled down to the garden where a few horses were waiting them. Rei was sitting on a giant black beast with her outfit matching the princess's, but in different colors; blood red velvet pants, black boots, and a deep violet silk and bejeweled blouse where as Serenity wore colors that matched her husband's which were silver and black. The royal couple mounted their horses while Apollo greeted them.

"Good morning Endymion, Serenity," he nodded.

"Your grace," they nodded in unison.

Endymion noticed that there was an extra horse waiting around for its rider. He was going to ask who was going to ride it when Jadeite breezed in and quickly jumped up onto the horse. He was confused as to why just one of his generals and one of Serenity's scouts were joining them, but then he noticed the exchange, as small as it was, between the two of them. He knew what happened; Rei and Jadeite were engaged in an emotional courtship. He couldn't help but grin at this thought. Jadeite was the one who was so cautious of women and yet here he was caught in the web that the Princess of Mars had weaved so delicately.

Suddenly, from around the corner of the stables another horse bounded toward them with Commander Demetrius on top of it. Endymion was clearly angered by this and didn't try hard at all to keep the expression off of his face. The young man nodded to everyone and closed in on Serenity, reaching out for her hand in order to kiss it. The outlandish and rather bold move made everyone in the group feel uneasy.

As they started to trot along, Apollo declared boisterously, "I thought a small party would suit us. It makes our time more intimate, don't you think?"

"Yes, quite," Rei said flatly.

"Sister, you don't hide your sarcasm at all."

"Why would I? You're my brother."

Apollo gestured to the three other men around him to come on either side of him while the women kept ahead of them in order to be out of earshot but not our of Rei's psyche which calmed Serenity. The men started to converse with one another quietly under the shaded path.

"Demetrius, what is your occupation here?" Apollo asked.

"I am to be the princess's personal diplomatic regent," he answered.

"She has my sister for that," he replied with a confused tone.

"Forgive me, your grace, but Lady Rei is of Martian decent and does not have the moon's full interest at heart."

"So because she is from a different planet, she can't help the princess?" Jadeite asked indignantly. "That is the worst excuse I have ever heard. Lady Rei, as well as the others, is among the most wonderful resources known to man and woman."

"I beg to differ…" Demetrius drawled.

"Oh?" Apollo argued.

"Please, can you not see the way that Jadeite is tied around your fair sister's finger? The two must have recently been wrapped up within one another…"

"I-I … I do not need to explain myself!"

Endymion rolled his eyes as Rei backed up and started in on the argument, "Are you invading my privacy again?! Apollo!"

"Rei, I'm simply looking out for your best interest!" he argued.

"What is wrong with you?! I can take care of myself! May the god of fire and brimstone have a curse on your thick head!"

While they all fought bitterly with one another, Endymion trotted toward Serenity and whispered in her ear, "Would you care to go somewhere else away from this negativity?"

She nodded silently and giggled as they started to canter away from the group without their notice. They kept on the path in case they caused any alarm from their fellow riders. After a few minutes of riding, they came upon a deep pool of water and giant water fall. The liquid on Mars was a deep burgundy color and looked like it had been created by gallons and gallons of wine. Serenity got off of her horse and tied it up around a nearby tree with Endymion doing the same thing. He watched her silently as she removed her clothing slowly and then glanced back at him over her shoulder when she started to get down to her underwear. He started to follow suit and stripped down to his underwear as well without removing his gaze from hers. Serenity grinned devilishly at him as she became completely naked and then quickly ran into the water. Endymion chuckled and shook his head as he dropped his skivvies down to the dewy grass and then jogged into the pond after Serenity. Her hair had been tinted pink now thanks to the water as she swam toward the waterfall. She stepped up onto a boulder and climbed behind the curtain of pink liquid while gesturing with a wave of her finger for Endymion to follow her. He did as she had asked and they ended up in a small, damp cave area.

"Did you know about this place?" he asked, his voice bouncing off the walls.

She leaned against the rough cave, her hair covering the front of her body, "Yes. Apollo showed me once."

"When you two were together?"

"Don't be jealous."

"I'm not."

He stepped closer to her and watched as she dragged her pink nails across his well sculpted chest and stomach. Her hands cupped his face and dragged him down to her, pressing her lips against his harshly and stabbing her tongue into his mouth. The two of them breathed heavily as they held onto one another's naked bodies tightly. Endymion could feel himself rise as he pressed his hot skin against hers. He pulled his lips away from her unexpectedly so he could speak freely.

"If we keep this up, my actions will grow rash and I don't know how much longer my heated body can wait," he exhaled. "Are you in love with me?"

She shook her and shrugged at the same time, "I don't know."

"Then I won't continue on any further," he whispered.

Endymion kissed her again and then led the way back to the pool of water. At the edge of the pond, they found that their group had followed and were staring at them with angered expressions written over their features. They made it back to the bank and got dressed silently like two children who had just been scolded for not eating their vegetables. Serenity retied her hair up into a quick bun and then ascended back onto her horse, following Apollo, Demetrius, and Jadeite with Endymion on one side of her and Rei on the other. She could feel her scout's eyes tearing away at her mind, trying to read what happened behind the falls. When she discovered that they hadn't done really anything, she removed her violet orbs and instead concentrated on Jadeite again, trying to get a good reading on him. However, she was disappointed yet again; although he was in deep discussion with the two men ahead, he was still able to block his mind.

When they made it back to the palace, Serenity was going to kiss her husband farewell but Rei tugged her away violently and took her back to their joint chambers where Ami and Mina were waiting around, looking over papers together.

"So do you love him or not?!" Rei snapped, thrusting the princess across the room.

"What's going on?" Ami asked.

"Why is your hair pink?" Mina laughed, pointing to the princess.

"She," Rei gestured to Serenity, "ran off from us while riding today and got in the water with her husband … _naked_."

"Did you two do anything?" the scout of Mercury asked.

"No," Serenity answered truthfully, sitting down in a chair.

"_Will_ you do anything?" Mina pressed on.

"I … I … I don't know."

"She's being a tease again," Rei hissed.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are! Make up your mind!"

"I will gladly do so and kindly ask that you do not make up my mind _for_ me!" she roared, jumping up to her feet.

"I just don't want this to create conflict on either world! I am the daughter of the king and queen of warfare after all!" she exclaimed back.

"Will you two stop it?" Mina begged, placing her head in her palm. "Clearly you are distressed about something else Rei … what is it?"

She plopped down into a chair and chewed the inside of her lip before answering, "It's that goddamn Jadeite! I can't read him! Why can't I read him?!"

"Sounds like the perfect match," Ami grinned.

"Will you … will you find out for me any personal information about him?" Rei asked tentatively.

"Would you look at that? She's gone soft!" a voice exclaimed from behind.

Lady Lita walked in from another toss in the sheets with Nephrite. Even after a bath with rose petals and vanilla extract, she could smell his sweat imbedded in her skin. She plopped on a small love seat that was near Rei who merely grimaced at her friend.

"You've already bedded him?" she asked the scout of Jupiter.

"You don't need to read her mind to know that…" Mina coughed.

"So what if I did?"

"Maybe this is why Serenity is so confused as to what to do," Ami suggested. "We have one scout who believes solely in chastity, one who doesn't give a fig, one who believes in the all encompassing love, and then me who has no say in the emotional and physical matter!"

"I'm not confused," Serenity announced, quieting the room. Mina sat up straight as she listened to what their mistress had to say on the matter, "I'm falling for him fast and it scares me. I want to pursue a more physical relationship with him, but I want to feel comfortable with myself, my body, and my mind before I can commit to such a physical attachment."

With that said, she resided into her bedroom and bathed herself so she could get the tinge of pink out of her tresses. When Serenity returned to her bedroom, dripping wet and draped in a towel, she was greeted by a note on her bed and mini white chest. She opened up the letter and read it aloud.

"To my dearest wife: Today I had the royal jewels of queen delivered to my dormitory and I thought it would be fit for you to wear them tonight upon our departure of the planet and arrival on earth. The ball has been cancelled, much to Apollo's great angered disposition. I request that you ask for Lady Rei to calm her bloodline down before he decides to do something dense. In the meantime, I hope that these jewels may wrap around you in remembrance of me for I wish it was my own flesh that was touching upon yours. Forever your lover, your legally bound husband, and servant in this world and the next – Endymion."

She closed the letter and then popped open the trunk where there was a crown, a necklace, a choker, and a large ring all encrusted with diamonds, emeralds, and deep blue sapphires. A gasp escaped from her lips unexpectedly as she touched them delicately with a single finger. She breathed through her nose harshly as she stepped back from the box and started to get dressed. Her eyes kept glancing at the jewels calling out her name while her maids helped her get sewn into her garments. The sparkling adornments were shouting, "You are queen! You are queen!" It was a scary moment and she was expected to be just like her mother now… it was official.

* * *

**Up next: The coronation! ^_^ Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14: Bedroom Battle Royale

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 14: Bedroom Battle Royale**

Serenity rolled over in her bed to discover that someone was in the room with her. She had felt Endymion leave early in the morning right as the sun came up, so she knew it wasn't him. The stature of this person seemed female as well from the slight curves and wide hips of their attire. Serenity rubbed her eyes clean of any blurriness and then leapt up into a sitting position as fast as possible; the person was Queen Rhea.

"Your majesty!" she exclaimed, pulling her white sheets up to her chest which was already covered by her full length nightgown.

"I see you do not lie with my son bare," she said quietly. "Have you not consummated the marriage?"

"N-no, your majesty."

"I thought not. Women who haven't even lain with him strip down to attract him. Are you not happy with my prince?"

"No, that's not it!" she argued. "I love your son!"

The moment the words slipped from her mouth uncontrollably she knew it was true. She placed a few delicate fingers over her lips and watched as the queen stepped away from the tall bright window with her face exuding curiosity as well as devilish enjoyment.

"I-I … erm … that is to say … I …"

"You needn't explain yourself, my dear," Queen Rhea insisted calmly. "I trust you will make the right judgment."

With that, she exited the room gracefully with Serenity distraught and disheveled. When she could no longer hear the queen's loud footsteps she hollered for Mina to come into her room. The head lady in waiting came rushing in, terrified at her mistress's tone. Serenity got out of bed and asked her friend to help her get dressed. As the two of them sewed her body into the tight fitting dress that was designated as the official Golden Kingdom queen outfit, Mina examined Serenity's facial features.

"What's the matter, your majesty?" she asked.

"I said it…" she replied quietly as she stared off into space.

"You said what?"

"I said I loved him."

"When?"

"Queen Rhea was in my chambers and she asked me if I was happy with her son. I said I loved him…. I _love_ him … don't I?"

Mina merely smiled and replied with a tilt of her head, "I believe it has been building for quite some time now."

The head scout finished tying the princess into the golden stitched corset and then went to go grab the royal gems. When she returned to the room with the chest, she opened them up and exposed the emerald and sapphire earrings and necklace to the royal highness. The crown had been taken to be readjusted to fit atop her head and would be presented to her later that day at the ceremony.

With her delicate hand reaching out to the jewels in front of her, she whispered, "I'm scared Mina …"

"I know, your majesty. It will be wonderful though. When you see him today, you'll be reminded as to why you fell in love with him," she reassured her as she placed the chest down on the bed and started to clasp the choker necklace around her neck.

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

"You're speaking to the scout of love, Serenity."

"Yes, of course…"

"I have fallen in love and I have made love. The two things are completely different your majesty. You don't have to do one for the other," she explained. "You've seen how Lita has been acting as of late. She has made love time and time again to Nephrite but she is not _in love_ with him."

"I understand."

When Mina finished dressing the princess, she stood back and clapped her hands together, "You look gorgeous, your majesty!"

She coughed a little bit and replied sheepishly, "Thank you. When will I see my husband?"

"Soon. He is to be retrieved from his meeting with the Grand Prince," she announced.

"The Grand Prince? Why is he here?"

"Because it is a coronation, your majesty. All of the high officials, princes, princesses, kings, and queens are here."

"Your parents are here?"

"Yes."

"Are the siblings of Lady Lita here?"

"Oh yes. All ten of them."

Rei knocked at the bedroom door with Ami at her side and entered after they had bowed to the princess, "That woman will never be queen of Jupiter. Being the youngest of a group of lords means they will all have to die or found illegitimate."

"But all of us have pledged our lifetime allegiance to Princess Serenity and her court," Ami informed. "None of us can be queens of our realms."

"Will that not cause destruction and chaos if there is no succession?" Serenity asked.

"Why do you think I've been trying to get my brother to marry? The man refuses to listen to reason!"

"Is that why Endymion is speaking to him?" Ami asked.

"Yes," Rei nodded. "If he won't listen to his one and only sister, perhaps he will listen to his one and only master."

"Master?" Serenity repeated, looking at her raven haired lady.

"Endymion's marriage is one of the biggest contracts made in this galaxy," Ami stated. "Even bigger than when my sister married the High Duke of Venus."

Serenity merely nodded and looked outside at the grounds presented in front of her. The discussion of marriages and rising above their positions was muddled as she thought about her future. She was to be queen of this world, Princess of the Moon, and all around a subject and model figure for the rest of the galaxy to look at. It was daunting.

"Your majesty?" Mina asked, making her snap out of her daze.

She turned around to find that Endymion had entered the room. Serenity bowed him and greeted, "Your majesty."

"My sweetheart," he replied holding his hand out to her. Looking over his shoulder, he gestured for the other scouts to leave his presence. When they had left, he averted his attention back to his wife and tilted her chin up to him, "How are you my love? I'm sorry I left so swiftly this morning."

"There's a lot to do, I understand," she breathed.

"Are you alright?" he asked, studying her expression. "You seem vacant."

"I … I was awoken by your mother's presence this morning."

"My mother?"

She nodded, "Yes. She was in our chambers when I awoke."

"Why?"

"She wanted to know the reasoning behind … behind our delay of consummation."

"And you explained it to her?"

Serenity could feel the hot tears build up in her eyes as she nodded again. He cupped her face in his rugged hands and pressed his forehead against hers, which pushed the tears out down her face. She sniffed loudly and joined in with him as they wiped the droplets away.

"I'm sorry for this display!" she cried.

"Do not apologize," Endymion begged. "I just wish to know what causes my beloved such grief and sadness."

"Oh these tears are not from sorrow or misery, my lord. They are from fear."

"Fear?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "I am scared!"

"Of what?"

She took in a deep breath, clenched and unclenched her fists before shifting her weight to her other foot, "I … I love you Endymion."

He curled his lips in a smile as he whispered back to her, "I love you too."

"You know what this means, do you not?"

"That I can wait with just a little less anticipation for you to come to our bed willing and able? I will not force you though. I will respect you as always."

"Are you not passionate about me?"

"I'm very passionate about you!"

"You seem docile…"

"Because I choose to be a gentleman?"

"I … I'm sorry, I'm just used to being chased."

"We're married. The chase is over."

That statement made her feel like someone had stabbed her in the heart with a dagger. She backed away from his grip and shook her head in disbelief. Is that what marriage meant? Was she being dragged into that dreaded cage that she had been so afraid of? Her face was wrought with disgust and remorse as she took a few slow steps out of their chambers. It was just in time too; the generals were announced to have shown up right as she exited.

Kunzite bowed to the prince as he entered with the others at either side of him, "Your majesty."

"Your grace…" he replied in a monotone.

"Is your majesty alright?" he asked.

"I think I just upset my wife with the choice of words I used," Endymion announced to them. He snapped out of his daze and looked to his generals only to find that Nephrite was missing. "Where is his grace, General Nephrite?"

Zoisite merely coughed which answered his question. Endymion rolled his eyes at the thought of his general taking in all of his pleasures while he was here in a most difficult situation. Biting his nail roughly, he strolled up to the tall windows that displayed the garden down below. There he discovered his silver haired wife running out into the grassy green area barefoot, holding her heavy gold dress up as high as it would possibly go. She turned around and caught his eyesight for a moment before jogging further into the gardens.

"Try to stall the ceremonies!" Endymion suddenly exclaimed as he went running out of the room.

"Your majesty!" Kunzite shouted after him. "What shall we say!"

"Tell them …" he paused for a moment and thought about the correct wording. "Tell them that I have gone on a great hunt!"

The generals couldn't even give a response to his request as he bolted toward the stairs and made his way down to the main hall. He went through a couple of hallways in order to make it to the large double glass doors that led to the garden. When he made it onto the grass, he removed his heavily embroidered and beaded coat and shoes, tossing them to a nearby servant. From there he started to jog into the garden, making it to the bush maze that had been created for his own enjoyment when he was a little boy and liked to play hide and go seek. On his way into the labyrinth, he found Serenity's golden shoes strewn about. The further he slipped in, the more clothing he found lying around. He turned a corner and discovered a garment that resembled a piece of underwear. Upon close inspection, he grinned, knowing that it was the very thing that kept her supple breasts afloat so beautifully. Endymion finally made it to the center of the network and was glad to see that there was still the mini guest shack that had been built for him when he was just a lad.

"Serenity?!" he called out.

A slender arm slinked out of the window of the playhouse and gestured for him to come forward. When he didn't, she stuck her head out and smirked at him devilishly. She was clearly naked inside the little house and only had on the royal jewels of the future queen of the earth. This was certainly not how these adornments were supposed to be expressed or used, but it was intriguing none the less.

"Will you agree that the chase isn't over?" she asked, resting her head against a closed fist.

"Serenity…"

"I will not be tied up in marriage where everything is stoic. That's where mistresses come into play," she complained.

"It worries me that you are like this," he replied as he took a few strides up to the house and knelt down to the window she was leaning out of.

"Why?"

"If you become bored so easily, how am I supposed to keep up?"

"There are ways … if only you'll be willing to listen to me."

He let a small smile crease his face and he kissed her hand gently, "You are such a vixen … mixed in with a bit of a spoiled brat."

"That is what you married my dear," she sighed. "Now, would you be a wonderful husband and fetch my clothes?"

"I … you … we?"

"We are _not_ consummating our marriage in your toddler house!" she laughed. "_Please_! I was only trying to prove a point."

He shook his head in disbelief at her and then stood up to his feet, "And watch me prove my point."

He turned around and started to walk away with her shouting his name after him. A bit of a chuckle escaped his lips as he shoved his hands into his pockets and strolled through the maze back to the palace. He gestured to the servant who was still holding his jacket and shoes and he started to slip into them as the scouts walked up to him.

"Where's the princess?" Ami asked.

"She's tied up at the moment," Endymion answered.

"Prince…" Mina warned.

Rei pressed two of her fingers against her temples, closed her eyes and then popped them open after a few seconds. She looked over at the prince with an expression of disgust as she started to lead the way into the labyrinth. Endymion just watched them casually as they picked up the pace to get to the princess. Nephrite came up beside Endymion and leaned against the open glass door.

"Where have you been, your grace?" Endymion asked, his tone changing drastically to a slightly angered and annoyed.

"I've been keeping myself busy," he grinned.

"A little _too_ busy, I might add. You've been absent for most of the procedures and I don't appreciate it in the slightest!" he snapped, facing his general who was now looking like a scolded child.

"I apologize my lord…"

"You have neglected helping me in these troubling times all because of a _woman_!" he glared. "After today's coronation, consider yourself banned from court indefinitely."

"Your majesty!"

"Don't try to argue with me on this. You've been wrapped around her finger for too long. It's time you learned how to balance your life," he mumbled as he started to stalk past the long haired general.

"And what of my wife?!" he called out after him.

Endymion turned around and cocked his head to the side in curiosity, "Your _wife_?"

Clearing his throat a bit, he took a step forward, placed his hands behind his back, and announced, "Yes, your majesty, I am a married man now."

"To whom?"

"L-lady Lita.

"Oooh you are joking!" he exclaimed, laughing out loud.

"No, your majesty."

"I'll discuss it with _my_ wife when we are finished with these continuing ceremonies, but as of now, consider both of you banned from court. Have your … woman report to the princess immediately about this situation."

"Yes sire," he bowed.

* * *

Serenity held her arms out toward Rei as Ami pulled and tugged onto the strings that tied her into the glittering corset. Mina was cleaning off any remnants of dirt from the outfit and her shoes. From around the green corner came Lita who was practically matching with the shrubbery in her deep green colored dress.

"Lita," Serenity greeted with a grim tone.

"Your majesty," she curtsied, her voice quivering slightly.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence," she replied.

"You look amazing, Serenity," she whispered.

"Where have you been!" the princess roared suddenly. "I cannot stand here and ignore your absence from my life recently."

"I apologize, your highness. I do not deserve your forgiveness for what I have done."

"And what would that be?" she asked as the other scouts stood at her side.

"I have married General Nephrite," she announced.

There was shocked silence and then the princess continued, "You got married without my blessing?"

"I thought that—"

"You thought I would approve automatically due to the fact that he is a general to the prince who will soon be crowned king? You were wrong. Why did you not tell me?!" she asked painfully. "I would have wanted to be there, to see you off, to help you with your dress and celebrate!"

"It wasn't a celebratory moment, your majesty," Lita said solemnly.

"Oh? And why's that?"

When Lita didn't respond, Rei answered for her, "She is with child."

Serenity's nose flared and her eyes grew wide with surprise, but there was no happiness in her face. One of her fellow scouts had entered into pregnancy before her. It's not that it was against the rules, it was just that it made her feel as though she was below one of her ladies. This made her even more determined to make love to Endymion that night, but standing there, looking at Lady Lita, made her enraged.

"What has the prince said to your unworthy husband?" she heard Rei inquire. The scout of Mars was often the one who expressed the princess's rage so that she herself didn't need to.

"On my way out here, he informed me that the prince has banned him from court after today's ceremonies," she said with a tear running down her cheek.

"And yourself?" Ami asked, her voice riddled with concern.

"I am at the hands of my lady," she bowed. "She will determine my fate."

"Your fate is matched with your husband," Serenity declared.

Lita bowed, "Yes your majesty."

"You will accompany me throughout the ceremonies of today, but after which you will be sent to your husband's designated castle in the country," she explained. Looking around at the other scouts she said, "Now, let us go and start the proceedings!"

They all bowed slightly and followed her back to the palace where she was met by Prince Endymion and his generals. The two large groups walked side by side and were announced to the grand hall filled with high up officials from all across the galaxy. The royal couple walked through the gap that was created by the people. At the head of the room, in front of the grand throne were the Queen Serenity of the Moon and the previous Queen Rhea of the Earth who was now going to be deemed as a Grand Duchess. The prince and princess knelt down and kept their heads down as Rhea spoke.

"I am saddened by the fate which has been brought upon us. My dear husband, the late and great King Cronus has passed on to the other side where I am sure he has been met by the past kings of his time at the gates of heaven. I am deeply comforted by this thought. I am extremely fortunate to have given birth to a wonderful son who I will now crown as a king of this realm and the whole globe. Because of his marriage to Princess Serenity of the Moon, she will in turn be deemed a queen of this realm and the whole globe. May their life together be prosperous and their future heirs many to continue on the reign of our loving family." The queen looked down at her son and asked, "Would you, Endymion, please stand in order to be given the holy seal of the kingdom and the crown that once sat upon your father's head?"

He stood up and looked at his mother longingly, nodding in response. Bent on one knee, he waited for her to place the thick gold crown upon his head which was adorned with the stones of the earth. When he came back to his feet, the crowd cheered and clapped loudly. Lady Rhea held onto a velvet pillow that had her old crown placed on it. It had been reset and molded to fit Serenity's head perfectly.

"And now I hand you the crown of the Queen of the Earth to position on the head of your wife, Princess Serenity of the Moon. I hope she rules with a gentle touch and bold smile cut across her face much like her mother, Queen Serenity of the Moon. She carries very royal blood in her veins and I have high faith that she will pass that on to her future beloved children of this kingdom. Arise Princess Serenity and be forever crowned as Queen of the Golden Kingdom and the Earth by your husband," Lady Rhea finished.

Serenity stood up, turned to Endymion, and knelt down on one knee as he snuggly placed the beautifully glittering crown onto her silver haired head. She stood back up and felt him kiss her forehead before they both turned to the crowd.

"I present to you the King and Queen of the Golden Kingdom and of Earth! King Endymion! Queen Serenity!" a knave announced loudly.

The large crowd bowed down to them as well as the scouts, the generals, Lady Rhea, and Queen Serenity of the Moon. The mass of people stood up as the couple strolled down the open aisle together, hand in hand. When they made it out of the hall and were guided by a ward into a waiting room for a bit of privacy, the newly deemed king picked his queen up off the ground and spun her around the room. A giggle leapt out from the back of her throat as she was placed down onto the floor. She slipped her hands through his hair and kissed him tenderly.

"Darling … are you exceedingly happy?" Endymion asked, brushing his knuckles against her smooth cheeks.

"Yes dearest!" she exclaimed.

"And you're not too upset about the way I left you earlier?"

"Oh you'll get your punishment … _later_," she winked.

Turning to a more serious note, he rubbed her shoulders as he said, "I assume you know of the marriage between Nephrite and Lita that was not condoned?"

"Yes."

"And what of her punishment?"

"I said it should match that of her husband."

"You are a smart woman," he smiled. "I am so glad I chose you."

"_You_ chose _me_?!" she replied incredulously, pulling back from him.

"Did I not?"

"No! Our parents arranged it!" she shouted at him. "How dare you think that I was some sort of piece of meat that you went to market to choose out for supper!"

"I … I didn't mean it like that. I apologize," he stuttered. "I only meant that I am quite happy to be with you and I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. Please don't be upset with me." When he saw that she had calmed down slightly, he pulled her toward him and started to nibble on her neck, mumbling into her skin, "I am so lucky to have you!"

"We are lucky to have each other," she corrected him through fits of giggles and laughter.

A ward entered the chambers and stated to them, "Your majesties, your presence is requested back into the great hall where you will be formally presented again as the King and Queen of the Earth."

They nodded to the ward and were guided back into the great hall where there was a great orchestrated applause for them. They smiled genuinely to the crowd and then strolled forward to the throne where they sat watching over their subjects. Dancing was soon followed merrily as great talk, laughter, and of course gossip bubbled around the room throughout the hours of the night. Lady Mina danced with Kunzite, Rei was busy fighting with her brother, Lita was looking regretfully at Nephrite while they danced together and Ami was … well she was sitting alone clapping along with the music. She looked merry enough, but it did not satisfy the new queen. She gestured to Zoisite to come up to her.

"Will you do your best to entertain my Lady Ami of Mercury?" she asked him quietly.

"Yes my lady," he nodded.

Before he could bound off toward the blue haired woman, Endymion called out to him, "Hold!" The young general turned around and bowed his ear to the king who said, "You must respect her honor and virtue, whatever little she may have left. I will not have another Nephrite on my hands. Should you choose to marry, you tell _me_!"

"Yes, your majesty," he nodded.

The two royals watched as he strolled across the room to greet Lady Ami and inquire her for a dance which she politely accepted. Endymion leaned over and reached for Serenity's hand, lacing his fingers through hers. He studied the expression across his general's face who had impregnated one of the queen's scouts; Nephrite was noticeably mournful for his actions and everyone could see it. No one wanted to speak to him alone for fear of being deemed an accomplice in the matter.

"I do not want to have another Nephrite in our court. He is like a virus to the people," Endymion said to Serenity. "We'll have to give them our blessing within a reasonable time frame so that this doesn't last forever. I would hate to receive him back at court and people still act like he has the plague."

"When in reality he just has a baby," Serenity mused.

Endymion snapped his gaze away from the patrons dancing and stared at his wife, "What?"

"He didn't tell you? Lita is pregnant," she stated.

He jumped up from his throne and stormed across the hall to Kunzite, pulling him away from the laughter of Lady Mina. He clasped a tight hand onto his shoulder and said into his general's ear closely, "Arrange for Lady Lita and Lord Nephrite's things to be packed up immediately. I want them out of my sight as soon as possible."

"Yes your majesty. May I inquire as to why this sudden change?"

"He's married without my consent and the fair maiden is with child. Do you not believe that this will take away from my own wife trying to get pregnant?"

"May I be frank your majesty?"

"Yes."

"You and the newly deemed Queen Serenity haven't …"

"Haven't what? Haven't consummated? Oh we will. Just you wait. This coronation is like a renewed wedding day for us," he declared.

Endymion turned around to find that his queen had gone missing from the throne. He scanned the nearby premises only to find that she wasn't anywhere around. At his high ranking seat however, he found a note for him with Serenity's handwriting scribbled all over it.

_My dearest love,_

_I have not deserted you. No, not at all. I have grown scared from your words when you said that the chase is over. I do not wish for that to happen. Based on that assessment, I have devised a secret plan. Dismiss the courtiers. When you do, my ladies will guide you through a scavenger hunt to find your beloved. Complete this task by midnight and I am all yours._

_Love, your queen_

The king clapped his hands and received the attention of crowd who was partially drunk and completely happy. He smiled to his subjects and said, "I thank you all for coming to celebrate with me tonight! I am truly humbled. I wish to raise a glass in remembrance of my late father whom without, I would not be here." He was handed a goblet of wine from a servant to which he held up in the air, "To my father Cronus! May his soul watch over our kingdom and bring us good fortune!"

"Here, here!"

"Amen!"

He drank along with his fellow courtiers and then bowed to them before being lead out of the hall by General Kunzite and Lady Mina. At the exit of the hall, he found his mother and the Queen of the Moon waiting to say goodnight. She kissed him on either side of his face and then handed him a note.

"I hope with all my heart and soul that your wife will conceive an heir to the throne soon," she whispered into his ear. "She told us all of the hunt that she wishes to send you on. If you are truly my son and the King of the Earth, then you will find her quickly."

He laughed a little bit and smiled widely as he opened up the letter which simply said, "Melted painting." He looked at the two queens and breathed heavily. Endymion bowed to the women and went upstairs with Lady Mina and Kunzite at his side. The painting that had been ruined months before was in the east tower storage room along with other objects that had been destroyed and needed to be fixed and/or replaced. The three of them bounded the four or five flights stairs to the extremely crowded storage room and discovered Lady Ami waiting there with a scroll in hand.

"In my hand is a map," she explained delicately, "and it leads to the next discovery."

She handed the map to him which he took gladly in hand and looked over it. The red markings dotted their way out to the fountains in the gardens. Endymion handed the scroll back to Ami and turned around to run out of the room, down the stairs and through the hallways. He and the head of each of the gendered houses made it to the fountain where Rei was pacing back and forth like a wild caged beast. She looked at the king and bowed to him quickly before handing him a trinket in a small sack. He opened up the velvet bag and found that it was a necklace with a pendant.

"What does this mean?" he asked.

"It is a symbol of your next informant," Rei said with an annoyed tone.

"Lady Lita of Jupiter as it looks like," he noted.

"I am told to notify you that must meet her in the servant's chambers," she ended. "Surely it is no mistake that she was placed there."

"You never keep hold of your tongue, do you Lady Rei?" Endymion asked with a sly smirk playing over his lips happily.

"I see no point in it," she replied, crossing her arms over her heaving chest. "I am not taken seriously at this court any how."

He merely nodded to her and then went on his way to the servants' quarters. There he found a group of wards who bowed to him, exposing the Lady Lita who was dressed in a deep green cloth that outshone any pale blue fabric that the servants were wearing. She still had that mournful expression that he had seen earlier that night at the celebration. He stepped toward her as she bowed to him and handed him a note silently in exchange for the necklace.

"Your majesty is most kind," she whispered.

"I wish I could match your words," he said as he popped open the letter which he read aloud. "Follow the rose petals."

Endymion turned around and found that Mina and Kunzite had left his side only to drizzle bright red petals in a pathway which he quickly ran through. He could hear Kunzite and Mina chuckle together as they ran through the hallway and up the stairs to the newly adorned chambers. Before he could slip into the bedroom however, Mina stopped him by pressing her hand against his chest.

"You are not ready to see my lady," she announced to him.

"Oh? And what cause gives you that justification?"

"Your majesty is a great hunter, as it has been expressed multiple times," Kunzite smiled. "However, the queen believes it is because of your sight. She said that you have a wonderful pair of eyes that shouldn't be blinded by her glittering skin."

With that said, he was pushed down to kneel so that Mina could drape a blindfold over his eyes and tie it tight. She winked at Kunzite and led the king into the bed chamber. She guided him toward the bed and made sure that he knew where it was in front of him. Serenity was behind the sparkling curtain, naked and ready to be taken as his true wife … if he could find her. She waved to Mina to leave her be and tended to her husband.

"Hello my love," she cooed.

"Hello indeed," he replied, pushing past the curtain that separated them.

She sat up a little bit and pulled him onto the bed. He was about to remove the blindfold from his face but she stopped him. Serenity pushed him down onto his back and kissed his neck.

"You're quitting so soon?" she asked.

"I want to see you," he begged.

"How do you know it is I, the princess of the moon?"

"Because you call yourself princess before you call yourself queen which most women would never do. I find it odd, but so like you."

"Any other clues as to my identity?"

He lifted her chin back up to his lips and kissed her longingly. He let his hands roam up and down her bare sides and then gripped tightly onto her wrists. He did his best to wrestle her onto her back, but she resisted easily and kept him in the same position. She straddled his body and squeezed his hips with her thighs as if she was riding a horse.

"You're stubborn … you are clearly my wedded wife," he sighed.

"And?" she prompted.

While his hands drifted over her body blindly he continued on with a list, "You're smooth, supple, and," he raised hand and slapped her rear loudly, "you're a deviant damsel."

"You're insufferable," she laughed as she undressed his torso and started to lick his chest.

"Can I say something with this thing off?" he asked.

"Darling—"

"I'm serious."

He sat up straight and removed the blindfold from his head. Endymion cupped her face and brought her closer to his lips, just barely touching them, "Serenity … I love you. With every breath in my body, I love you dearly. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes," she whispered. "I love you too, Endymion. You're my greatest enemy, but my truest companion. You're a match for me that I will never admit … except for now."

"I'll remind you of this moment for the rest of your life," he grinned.

"Yes, and I you," she winked.

"I don't need reminding!"

"Oh please. The moment my belly grows large, your eyes will wander," she replied with a casual cock of her head.

"I will love you forever. You just have to trust me."

"Trust _you_?"

"I know, shocking at best, but I do love you. I don't say it lightly."

"Then don't say it all."

Serenity tugged Endymion against her naked body and smashed her lips against his. Her tongue jabbed in and out of his mouth while her hands ran through his silky black hair. Endymion grunted behind her lips and pressed her against the pillows. She wrapped her bare legs around his waist as he in turn untied his pants. He undressed his lower body completely and finally pressed his fully naked body against hers. She could feel himself rise easily as he massaged her breasts in his hands. Serenity spread her legs a bit wider and pulled him inside.

"I love you," she whispered as she felt him fill her up.

There was a sharp pain that delved inside her stomach from him entering her, but he was gentle when moving in and out of her. She gripped tightly onto him and scratched his back as he did his best to not treat her like a common whore. Usually, when Endymion was with his mistresses, he would pound in and out and throw her around the room, but he felt like he was having sex with a delicate doll, not a—

"You can stop if you're going to continue on like this," Serenity said dully.

"What?" he asked, pausing for a moment. He studied her face, "You don't want me to go easy? This is your first time I thought."

"I am your match, am I not? Please don't hold back. If we are going to conceive a strong heir to the throne, then act like it."

"Haha! Fine!"

He pulled her legs up a bit for leverage and gripped tightly onto her breasts as he started to pick up the pace. Serenity kept her arms wrapped around his neck and helped guide his thrusts inside her swiftly. Her breath started to quicken as he shoved himself in and out faster and faster. She moaned uncontrollably as she pulled him down to her level for her hold onto him tightly. He kissed her for as long as he could for she was moaning and groaning too much for his lips to be attached hers. He slipped his fingers through her silver hair and tugged her head violently so that her neck was exposed for him to suck on. Endymion licked her sweaty skin, grunted loudly and then lifted his glossy body away from hers so he could angle himself better to make the final fast thrusts. She pressed her palms against his chest and pulled one of his hands to press against her own so that they could both feel the other one's heart beat. Serenity felt her body become filled with warmth right as Endymion shouted loudly, his veins popping, his skin dying itself red, and his breath becoming extremely shallow. He collapsed down onto his wife's body and groaned happily.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he grunted in a whispered tone.

"I love you too," she breathed once he rolled off of her.

When both of them regained their normal respiratory system, they snuggled up together and started to think about the future.

"Do you think it'll be a boy or girl?" he asked as he rubbed his hand against her bare stomach.

"We just made love," she smiled, "and you're already trying to determine the sex of our child which could or could not come into the world? Wait until my belly shows any sign of growth before you try to guess whether we have a little son or daughter." She paused for a moment and then turned over to face at him, "Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters," he replied.

"So if we have a girl?"

"We will try for a boy."

"Why?"

"Do I really have to answer this question?"

"Yes, you do!" she snapped as she slipped out of his grasp and sat up straight in bed.

"A male heir will clearly lead the way for our dynasty," he shrugged.

"And a female will not?" Serenity pressed on. "Is my sex so inferior that we cannot rule?!"

"It's not—"

"My mother is queen of the moon! She has been such for _years_! She can take care of herself without a man at her side!" she shouted. "If we have a daughter – Goddess of the Moon permitting – then she shall be the first in line. No boy will take her spot. Is that understood?!"

Endymion stared at her for a while, not sure what to say in response. He lifted himself up onto his elbows and finally stated, "We shall discuss this matter further when you're not so frazzled. The exhaustive sexual encounter must—"

"Must what? Must be making me hysterical? Don't give yourself so much credit," she hissed as she threw the covers off of her body.

As she pushed past the curtain and went into the closet to retrieve a light blue, highly embroidered silk robe, she was called out to by her husband, "Where are you going?!"

"Your majesty should be used to this by now," she said as she came out of her closet and buttoned the robe up. "What is it that Lita called it once? 'A fuck and flee'?"

He watched her leave the bedroom with his mouth agape. Endymion flopped down onto his pillow as if in defeat. He couldn't believe that he and his loved one had sex and then fought about the repercussions afterward. She truly was a match for him and would keep him on his toes.

* * *

Later that Night…

Serenity knelt down on the balcony outside under the moonlit sky and prayed to the Goddess of the Moon. She was desperate to conceive an heir to the throne, especially since her passion for the king had practically exploded in the bedroom a few hours before. However, in addition to that fervor was a heated argument about whether or not the sex of their future offspring would matter. To him it did and to her it didn't. A child was a child and would be raised to be the best heir to the throne based on the parents they had. Considering how strong willed Serenity was and how … well just plain strong Endymion was, their future son or daughter would rule with the best of both abilities.

She opened up her large blue eyes and turned around to find Endymion leaning against the doorframe of the balcony in his cotton night gown. His arms were crossed over his chest and it looked like he hadn't slept from the time she had left him hours ago. He exhaled loudly through his nostrils and ran a hand through his hair as he studied her.

"Why is this such a big deal to you?" he asked. "The male is always the first in line here on earth."

"What if you die before I do?" she replied as she stood up to her feet. "It's more than likely that you will considering I am of the moon and I am a woman. Will my powers and title as queen be stripped from me because I am a female?"

"I … I never thought about that."

"Ever since your father died, that all I've been thinking about," she grimaced.

"I see your point."

"I do not want to be run off of your – no, _our_ planet if you die. I do not want there to be a civil war threat if we end up only having a daughter – Goddess forbid – and I hope that your bloodline would be continued no matter what the sex of the child," she explained.

Endymion took a few steps out onto the balcony and wrapped his arms around her, swaying her body to and fro, "I'll discuss it with my colleagues and see what I can do. I don't want there to be a threat to our reign."

Serenity examined his face for any sign of forged feelings, but he seemed extremely genuine. She kissed him and then led him back into their chambers so that they could snuggle up under their covers again. She loved him, very much so, but she knew that this would be a bumpy marriage. The people would surely disapprove of her thoughts and forward ideas, but she was willing to take the heat for it if it meant that her future children would be a little bit more free.

* * *

**Please review! ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15: A Few Bundles of Joy

Ever hear of writer's block? Yeah I recently received a bad case of it and I'm currently struggling to find a source of inspiration to write, but it's slowly all coming back. Please bear with me. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 15: A Few Bundles of Joy**

Lita sat at the dining room table with her eldest brother pacing about. Her parents had already yelled at her and then she had her siblings rip her apart moment after moment during the trip to Nephrite's castle. Her brother, Talos, stopped pacing and stood directly in front of her.

"I cannot believe you!" he exclaimed, slamming his palms down onto the thick table. Lita never flinched. "Mother and father did not raise you to marry whom you want! Did we teach you nothing? Has this earthly court destroyed your train of thought?"

"I am the youngest of the family and I am a woman—"

"Meaning we can marry you off to whomever we want!"

The brunette shook her head in a mocking way and then stood up, "I am married, I am with child, and it's over. There is nothing you can do to change the circumstances."

"Oh yes there is," he warned. "Your child will be deemed illegitimate and you will be removed from the succession to the throne officially."

"Like it matters. There are ten of you ahead of me!"

Talos grimaced and threw his hands up in the air. He stalked out of the room and was about to leave the premises completely when he ran into Nephrite coming back from hunting that afternoon. The two men stared at one another, neither of them backing down.

Nephrite stepped toward Talos and said, "I love your sister."

"Don't try to make this sentimental. You've disgraced our family."

"I have done no such thing. I have made her into a true lady!"

Talos stepped toward Nephrite and whispered into his ear, "Was that before or after she stopped her bleeding?"

The long haired lord couldn't answer him though; he only stood there with his mouth hung agape and his brow knitted together. He closed his widely opened lips and then strolled into the living room where his wife was sitting. She seemed upset, as was expected. He sat down beside her, wrapped his arm around her bare shoulders, and listened to what she had to say.

"I've disappointed my family, I've angered my queen … what's left for me?"

Nephrite pressed his palm against her stomach and said, "This."

She tossed him a smile and then snuggled up against his chest. Everything would be alright. Her queen would surely change her mind after a while. She just needed to cool her temper down a little bit like any angered politician.

* * *

Rei sat in the drawing room with the fire flickering in front of her as she stitched a beautifully well made veil that she was planning on wearing that Sunday for the large mass that had been scheduled. The whole royal staff was going to attend a large church service to pray to a few gods of the heavens and the iconic Goddess of the Moon for an heir to be quickly produced within the womb of the new queen.

Jadeite was announced to enter the quarters, but it didn't deter Rei from her sewing project. She continued to stitch red sequins into her veil as he stepped in front of her.

"Yes, you're grace?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I have heard that her majesty has consummated her marriage," he said.

"Yes and the two royals _keep_ consummating," she replied. "They haven't left their chambers yet and have requested for food to be delivered there."

Jadeite sat down on the end of the couch and cocked his head to the side, "You believe they are making love during this whole time?"

"My lord … just walk by there and you can hear the giggling, moaning, and groaning."

After a short pause within their conversation, Jadeite asked, "Is it true that the queen is jealous of the recently dismissed lady for being with child before her?"

"Lita married a man of lower status than her! She is a princess! People tend to forget that. She was dismissed from court based on what her family would have wanted. They need to regroup themselves."

"But considering the long line of princes that are ahead of her, will she ever gain attendance to the throne of Jupiter?"

"No she will not."

"Then why all of this uproar over her marriage to a fairly well known and highly regarded general of the earthly court?"

"She is a useful pawn in any alliance with other planetary governments," she commented. "Now that she is married and with child, she is useless to her family."

"Is she also useless to the queen?"

"No. She just needs to slap Lita a little bit and put her in her place."

"It sounds like you are the one, my lady, who has orchestrated this whole scandal."

Rei placed her stitch work down on the table in front of her and said, "I am not the one who was married in _secret_."

"Do you not think that maybe Lita has destroyed Nephrite's reputation?"

"He has a reputation other than being a sex crazed maniac with nothing better to do but run after pretty skirts?" she inquired.

"You have quite the tongue, my lady."

"So I've been told on many occasions."

"Is this why you haven't been married?"

Her sharp violet eyes snapped to him quickly and she hissed, "My tongue is why I have _chose_ not marry. No man can withstand me nor would I want to be held back."

Jadeite couldn't help but laugh at her and stood up to his feet. He stepped toward her, bowed, and reached for her hand to kiss. She uncontrollably blushed at the touch of his lips to her skin. She looked away and tried to hide it, but Jadeite caught it easily enough. He brushed his knuckles against her cheek before leaving her presence.

"I will see you later tonight, my lady. I hope you will save a dance for me."

He bowed again and exited promptly. The moment that his presence was missing from the room, her mind was filled with the whispering thoughts from the surrounding servants. She glared at them and snapped her fingers for them to leave immediately. They did as they were told, but she was still left with unease. She always felt so calm around Jadeite … what did this mean exactly? Would she be a hypocrite and fall for a general much like her fellow lady in waiting? She should hope not.

After about an hour of meditation, the feisty Princess of Mars was met with her brother. He sat down beside her at the fire and clasped his hands together as he prayed next to her.

"How are you dear sister?" he asked.

"I am distraught."

"Distraught?"

"You are not married yet!" she shouted.

"I am still young."

"You are still stupid! What if you are killed? Then what? I cannot leave my post that I have promised to the queen! You know that."

"Calm yourself, sister. I will be wedded when I see fit."

"When do you leave?"

"Can't wait to see me off already?"

"You make me uncomfortable…"

"As a brother should."

She stood up to her feet and nodded to him slightly before turning around and exiting the room. She could only stand to be around her beloved sibling for so long and especially during this tumultuous time, she wanted no more of him. He was stubborn much like herself and all she wanted was for him to listen to reason. Did he not see the importance of having an heir to the throne? Everyone else at court did, the newly deemed king and queen included.

* * *

Four months later…

Endymion sat at the tall, long table with his generals as they continued to discuss the papers and whether or not Nephrite and Lita could finally come back to court. Lita was showing tremendously and it would surely cause even more of a scandal than what was already going around. For the time being, they all presumed it would be best if she were to stay at the castle. As the discussion and heated debate wore on, a female ward came rushing into the room and bowed to the king.

"Yes, what is it? Why have you disrupted our meeting?" he asked, looking to the demure woman.

"Your majesty … your wife wishes for an audience with you," she explained.

"Can't it wait?" he replied lazily.

"No, it can't," a voice pierced through.

Serenity stepped into the room past the surrounding guards. She took Endymion's breath away every day that went by; he was so surprised that she always looked brand new. Now especially with their lively sex life, he was happy to see that he hadn't become bored with her in the slightest. By now, his conquests – particularly new ones – would start to become dull after a few rounds, but some how Serenity had managed to keep it fresh. New moves, different spots, and everything was spontaneous.

She walked up to her husband, knelt down and whispered into his ear, "I am officially with child."

He pulled back and asked quietly, "Your monthly times have stopped completely?"

"Yes," she nodded as he stood up. She turned to the rest of the group as he wrapped an arm around her and she declared, "So I expect that the succession will go to our child, no matter what, correct?" There was tense silence. Serenity pulled back from Endymion's grip and asked again, "You _did_ discuss this with them, did you not?"

He looked between his lords and then back at his lady hesitantly, "My sweetheart … my own truest love—"

"Hold your sugar coated tongue," she snapped and then turned to Kunzite for answers. "Did he press to you all that it should not matter what the sex of the child is? He _or_ she shall reign because they have _our_ blood. His majesty proclaimed that he would discuss this with you."

"He did not bring up the matter, m'lady."

"I see." She looked back at her husband with glaring eyes, "Until you do, then you will have no reigning queen or possible heir around you. The ladies and I have planned a trip to visit the ever growing Lita, but how extended that vacation is will be up to your court and politics. Good day husband."

Once she had left, Zoisite made a snide comment, "Hot and cold, hot and cold. Temper, temper, my king. How _do_ you tame her?"

"I don't."

"Clearly," Jadeite coughed.

"And how would _you_ handle my situation, your grace? I have been asked by my highly powerful wife to change an extremely long standing way of life! Do I loose her in the process of keeping up with this tradition?"

"What was it exactly that she asked of you?"

"No matter what the sex of the first child, they shall rule. It would be based on age, not sex."

"That's a rather … _outlandish_ request," Jadeite said.

"Is it? Some planets do it. Doesn't Jupiter do it?" Zoisite asked.

"I don't think so. They were just lucky to have a woman at the end of their long line of offspring," Endymion replied.

"I can see where she gets it from," Kunzite commented. "Look at the ladies she surrounds herself with and the mother she was raised by. Serenity won't back down from this."

"You don't think I already know this?" Endymion replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I am just saying that you should be careful with her. A temper like that could destroy whole stars," he stated.

"Well, considering how strong of a woman she is, would it really be that bad of a decision to instill this law?" Zoisite asked.

"What if your children don't end up like you?" Jadeite retorted.

"You take that risk anyways!" Kunzite replied. He looked at the king and stated, "Your offspring will turn out however they choose to. You of all people should know that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the king asked saucily.

"Your parents never really raised you, your highness. Parents never really do raise royal children – it's a well known and expected. That's why we have tutors, wards, and nannies," he answered nonchalantly.

Endymion nodded in response and then stood back up to leave the room and tend to his wife. When he made it to their joint chambers, he found a bunch of flurrying maids packing her things away. Serenity sat on the edge of the bed, watching over them while eating a plate full of grapes and making sure no one broke anything while putting her delicate objects in her cases. Her bright blue eyes glided over to her husband the moment all of her maids curtsied in unison. She merely grinned popped another piece of fruit in past her lips. Endymion ordered for all of the women but his wife to leave immediately. They did his bidding.

"My lady," he whispered solemnly.

"Your majesty," she nodded.

He stepped toward her and knelt down, resting his head on her knees, "Please do not leave court like this."

"Endymion, I had asked you months ago on our consummated night together that you would do this and … and you didn't."

"It's a bit more difficult than just signing a document. Many people are against it," he argued as he lifted his head and body up.

"The people of the moon will not be."

"The people of the moon are for you and anything you do, that's why."

"I will leave you to convince your men, thus. I imagine you can persuade them easily enough," she declared.

"You overestimate my skills, it seems."

"And you underestimate _mine_. Endymion … I do not want the sex of our child to hinder our continuing reign! Do you know how frightful child bearing is? If I were to die—"

"Do not speak of it!"

"But it is true and you know it! If that were to happen, then I would want our child to be supported no matter what. If you cannot understand that, then we'll be in this roundabout fight forever," she sighed. Smoothing out her dress, she gestured to the door, "Now will you please leave me to finish packing? I leave in less than an hour."

"You're unbearable sometimes."

"I'm your wife _all_ the time."

"I'll leave you to your wifely duties then," he replied ruefully, bowing to her. "Good day, my lady."

"Good day, your majesty."

* * *

"You're positively fat!" Mina exclaimed as she and the other women breezed into the castle.

Lita led the way into the study and directed the women to sit around in a group of chairs. For once she was the center of attention and it couldn't have come at a better time; the pains of being with child were becoming extremely difficult. She never thought that after years of training her queen to fight and becoming badly bruised and broken that she would experience such excruciating agony. She was told that it would only be a few more months and then it would all be over.

"So how are you?" Serenity asked.

"I am … under a lot of stress," she exhaled. "The baby is supposed to be here within the next two months, but … but I am afraid."

Ami reached over to her and clasped a hand on her wrist, "Lita, you'll be fine. You're a strong woman."

"This baby is eating at my strength, Ami," she whispered. "I cannot ignore the sharp shooting pains any longer."

Serenity clutched onto her own belly in an instinctive response while they all continued to discuss remedies and cures for the pain. She couldn't think straight; what if she went through a miscarriage? Her mother had had several miscarriages after giving birth to her and even gave way to a baby boy, but he died after three weeks. It was a harsh world they all lived in and it wouldn't get any easier.

"What are you thinking Serenity?" Lita asked, snapping the queen out of her daze.

"Huh? Oh … I am just overjoyed and overwhelmed by your successful childbearing. I hope I'm around when you go into labor," she covered.

"She's only saying that because her majesty is with child herself," Rei quipped slyly.

"Why didn't you say anything?" the scout of Jupiter exclaimed.

"We have been cut off from any contact with you," Ami reminded her.

"Until now. Why now?" she pressed.

"There was a dispute with the king," Mina answered. "Queen Serenity wants him to change the law that stipulates that only male heirs can take the throne."

"So that would mean any sex of any child between you two can rule?"

"Yes," Serenity whispered. "That is what I wish for and if he does not give it to me, I will not continue to rule beside him."

"You're so stubborn and fickle, Serenity," Ami breathed. "Honestly, you think you can keep throwing tantrums like this and get your way?"

"Yes," she answered bluntly.

"You need to grow up. You're queen now," she replied with a snappy tone.

"What's gotten up your dress?" Serenity argued.

"A lack of decorum is bad for your reputation, your majesty," she stated. "I wish that you would sit beside your husband as he has done to you. Pay him the same respect as he has—"

"Ami, do not cover for him. He has only been thus because all eyes are on him to produce an heir. People shall look away the moment I start to show just like our Lady Lita here. That's when his roaming eyes and hands shall have their fill and you know it," she whispered harshly.

"You're scared?" Lita asked, rubbing her belly gently. "You have no reason to be. The king loves you above all other persons and you very well know that."

"We'll see…"

"You're very temperamental," the Jupiter princess commented. "That will make him bid favor to others."

"That is what made his heart swell for me, is it not?"

"It is what makes him whine over you," Rei grinned as she munched on some berries.

"He whines?"

"And dines," Mina quipped, winking to her queen.

"So what do you suggest I do? I want this law to go into affect before the child comes to term," she said.

"Maybe have your ladies do what they were hired to do; negotiate," Ami suggested. "We can mingle with the best of them and find ways to get what _you_ want, m'lady."

"Really?"

"Yes. Just leave it to us…" she grinned.

Serenity was left with her jaw slightly open as Rei, Mina, and Ami left her alone with Lita. She had some idea that were going to use their flirting abilities, but she just didn't know how … and she also didn't know if it would come in enough time.

Ami came trotting back into the parlor and said to her queen, "You stay here until you have received word from Mina that it's safe to come back to court."

"What if I give birth right within these castle walls?"

"Then you will be well equipped because Lita would have already gone through it," she answered.

With that, Serenity plopped back down onto her chair like a child that had just been scolded. She knew she was spoiled and these girls were the very reason she kept going on as such. However, when it came to the security of her child, she wasn't going to compromise with any man, whether it be her father, her husband, or her ward.

* * *

"GOD OF JUPITER SAVE MY SOUL!" Lita screamed.

She was laid out across her bed, the fancy sheets pulled off and her face reddened and riddled with pain. Serena stood in the corner of the room, trembling while the servants were hustling around getting more wet cloths and dabbing Lita's forehead. The shrieks of agony were awful, but the queen refused to cover her ears; she didn't want to scare her friend who was already terrified at the moment. There was a sudden piercing scream that was a higher pitch than the scout's own voice which made Serenity open up her eyes that were shut tightly. The baby was born and it was a boy.

"The Jupiter god was smiling down on you, m'lady!" one of the maids cooed as she went to go clean up the new child. "You have a beautiful healthy baby boy. Ten fingers, ten toes and gorgeous green eyes."

Lita couldn't do anything but try to breathe through the tears. Serenity glided across the floor and took the blanketed child into her arms, staring down at him with glittering blue eyes. She couldn't believe that all of the fuss was over this small little thing who only wanted to suckle on a finger. While rocking him in her arms she slowly made her way to his mother's side. She slid him into her arms and then stood back, letting Lita clean her face up and stare down at her child.

"Just what I needed. Another lord to add to the long list of them in my family," she sniffed.

"What are you going to name him?" Serenity asked quietly.

"I don't know yet," she shrugged. "I was thinking about naming him after one of my brothers, but they've all shunned me _because_ of him."

"What about after your father?"

Lita chuckled a little bit, "He has been against my marriage the most out of all of you. Leaving court was a wonderful gift compared to what he could do to me."

Nephrite suddenly came bounding into the room with tears streaming down his face. Serenity stepped back and let him take a few strides up to the bed and sit next to his wife. He kissed forehead multiple times and then kissed his child.

"Zeus," he whispered to the gurgling little child.

Lita looked up at him and smiled through her own thick droplets and nodded to him, "Zeus he is."

Serenity folded her hands in front of her own stomach, feeling the tiny bump that was starting to form. She tilted her head, studying the couple in front of her. She wondered if maybe this whole state of affection that Nephrite was showing was because their baby happened to be a boy.

"Are you happy because it's a male?" Serenity suddenly felt herself asking. She blushed immediately right after and passed an apologetic look.

Nephrite looked over at her and shook his head, "No, your majesty. I would be just as pleased if it was female. In fact, I think I'll be praying to the goddess of the moon for a baby girl to follow when time permits it."

"When my body permits it," Lita corrected.

"So if I were to present a piece of earthly legislation where it states that it doesn't matter if a child of my blood is a girl or boy they will still rule, would you be for it?"

"Yes your majesty. I don't see why a male specifically needs to rule," he answered. "After living with Lita through out these past few months, I have come to the realization that it is a blessing for the mother and child to survive completely. Luckily Lita had a resilient body."

She smiled broadly and announced, "You will both be allowed back to court when healthy and ready." The queen strolled up to Lita and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, "I look forward to your return."

* * *

Endymion sat at his desk when a servant announced the arrival of Kunzite. He strolled in like a soldier, bowed like a soldier, but had a floppy grin like that of a tiny school boy who had just gotten caught. The king didn't like it when his subjects were late; especially those who were closest to him.

"Forgive me your majesty," Kunzite chortled.

King Endymion finally looked up at his general and narrowed his gaze at the red markings that were smeared all over his lips, "What is the meaning of this, my Lord Kunzite?"

"I am sorry your majesty. I have just been given an amazing answer!"

"To what?" he replied, tossing a large bit of paper onto his desk. He stood up and walked around to lean up against the front of his furniture. "What has brought on this strange bout of happiness?"

"My lord, you very well know that I've been courting Lady Mina from afar," he started. "She has only been back to court for two months, but already she has accepted my courtship and wishes to move toward a deeper union."

"Marriage?"

"Yes," Kunzite nodded. "Thus why I am a bit late. She was so overjoyed by the jewelry I had presented her that she kissed me too much for me to pull away from her company."

"Well, I must say that she is a perfect match for your grace. I humbly bless you and you lovely bride to be," Endymion bowed.

"Thank you, your majesty."

"What of the bill I am proposing? About my future children?"

"Yes, well as of now Zoisite, myself, and Nephrite are all for it," he smiled.

"We're missing Jadeite. Why?"

"He will not consent," Kunzite answered. "He said that Lady Rei is up to her intelligent tricks, but he will not fold."

"He should have been the first one to back me up on this!" he roared. "Does he wish to be banished from court?"

"No, your majesty."

Endymion looked past Kunzite to find that Jadeite had entered the room unannounced. He took a few long strides toward the kneeling general and then cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"So what is the meaning of this?"

"Your majesty, I do not wish to go through a civil war on our planet. People will be up in arms over it! We're already dealing with rebellion on the east side. If this goes through…"

"I understand your concern Jadeite, but this is for the future of our reign!"

He looked up at the king and stated, "There might not _be_ a future if you let this pass."

"And my wife will surely destroy us if I don't go through with it," he informed him. "The wrath of the moon will be even worse than a bunch of upset men who want less taxes."

"Your majesty—"

"Your grace, you have until the end of my wife's cycle of birthing to make up your mind. If you do not agree, you shall be banned. If you do, you will be allowed to stay. That is all. Please leave."

The two generals bowed again and backed out of the room. Endymion sat at the windowsill, looking out at the grounds where he and his wife had once gallivanted around like children. She was now locked up in her room until she could finally give birth. He was only allowed to see her when they shared dinner together and every time, he was happier than the last. It would just be a few more months until she would come to full term and then … and then he would be terrified.

* * *

Five months later…

Serenity laid in bed, rubbing her large stomach as the bouts of pain washed over her quickly. She looked over at Lita with teary eyes and a sweat covered forehead. It was time now and all she had to do was breathe and push … breathe and push. At least that's what her lady in waiting who had recently given birth herself said. The fire was crackling against the wall, nurses were rushing around with wet cloths, and her circle of ladies were spouting out pep talks. It had been hours and hours since she first fell into labor, and she was beginning to worry that it would never end.

"Just keep breathing, m'lady!" Lady Mina pleaded as she clasped onto Serenity's clammy hand.

Ami rushed toward them and placed a cold sheet over her sweaty forehead while Rei was sitting on the floor in front of the fire, her legs crossed and her eyes shut. She would have prayed and looked into the future of Lita's child when she was giving birth if she had been around, but she was too busy trying to convince the large council of men to allow the bill to be passed. People from all over had asked her to look into the flames to see if she could predict what the sex of the future reigning heir would be, but she refused. It's not that she wanted it to be an awful surprise for the queen, it was that she didn't want to abuse her powers. Rei was supposed to protect Serenity when looking into the glowing embers; not use it for others' gain. Unfortunately when she looked into the flames this time, she found a horrible image: a blue and grey colored child convulsing with a heated brow. She opened up her violet eyes sprang back from the fire, causing everyone but the queen to look at her with alarm. She told them she had to leave the premises just for a moment for some fresh air. Ami passed her a look of concern, but she reassured them that she was just overwhelmed by the process at hand. Rei sprinted out of the room barefoot and ran into Jadeite. He studied her disposition and clutched tightly onto her upper arms, trying to get her to look at him.

"What's wrong? What is it? Is the queen alright?" he asked.

"Yes, she's fine," she exhaled. "Its … bad visions … and … I … oh Jadeite!"

He didn't understand what she meant by any of her blubbering, but he enveloped her in his arms anyways, trying to calm her down which only made her angry. She looked up at him and slapped both hands across his chest.

"Why will you not consent to the bill?" she screamed suddenly. "What is so wrong with it?"

"I wish to stick to my morals and ideals."

"And risk getting banished from court?" she exclaimed.

"You do not understand…"

"No, it is you who doesn't understand! What if my lady were to die? What then? You're a selfish bastard!"

"You're upset because I will be leaving the kingdom due to the king's wishes," he surmised.

"You think you know everything?" she snapped.

"I think I've grown to know you," Jadeite corrected.

The other generals came breezing up to the arguing couple, but he waved them away, gesturing that nothing was wrong. Rei told him that she needed to get back in there and quickly turned away from him. He nodded and watched her run back to tend to her lady.

When she entered back into the darkly lit room, she found Serenity taking in deep, hasty breaths and groaning loudly through gritted teeth as she tried to push as hard as she could. The nurse at the foot of the bed told her to keep going; the baby had come to head. The queen growled as she gave one last, long push, screaming at the end of it. A child was pulled out from under the bloodied sheets, crying into the heated air and wiggling in the nurse's hands.

"Congratulations your majesty! You have a beautiful baby boy!" the nurse exclaimed.

She started to sob out loud with joy as Mina kissed her hand and ran out of the room to get the king. She pushed past wards, servants, and guards as she made it into the king's quarters. He was up on his feet, pacing back and forth in front of his own fireplace.

"She's given birth?" he asked the head lady.

"Yes! A baby boy!" she smiled, reaching out to Endymion and dragging him out of his room.

The two ran down the hallway, around a few corners, and finally made it to the bedroom where Serenity was residing. She looked a bit pale as she lay in bed, now completely covered and washed up a bit. She seemed exhausted as was to be expected, but she still mustered up a bit of energy to smile at her husband. Endymion walked over to the nurse who had cleaned up the child and bundled him in a black and gold blanket. He took the gurgling baby into his arms and made his way over to his sleepy wife.

"He's healthy looking … strong," he whispered to her as he sat on the edge of the bed. Endymion leaned over and kissed her crescent moon, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"What shall we name our lovely prince?"

"Cronus," she breathed. "After your father …"

"As you wish, my lady. You did a great job. Now rest up."

She sat up a little bit and pulled him forward with the child in hand. She kissed her baby boy on the top of his head and then kissed her husband goodnight. He held her exhausted gaze for a little bit before handing Cronus off to Mina. As he started to walk out of the room, he was closely followed by Rei. He didn't understand why until she asked to speak with him privately in his den. Leading the way, he agreed to have an audience with her.

When they made it into his office, she curtsied to him quickly before starting, "Your majesty … are you going to continue on with the bill to make any child of yours, regardless of their sex, an heir to the throne?" she asked.

"I don't see why we would need it now. I have healthy baby boy!" he said joyously.

"Endymion … I …."

"Spit it out, Lady Rei."

"I saw in the flames while she was giving birth that there would be a great travesty," she murmured. "I think it would be best to cover your tracks and make sure that nothing goes wrong."

"What could possibly go wrong? I'll take all of the necessary precautions!"

"Your majesty—"

"I thank you m'lady for coming to me with this inquiry, but there is nothing to be worried about!"

"I fear you are too optimistic, my lord."

"And I fear you aren't optimistic enough. Please leave," he ordered.

She bowed to him and turned around to leave the room. She was met by Jadeite outside in the grand hallway and the two of them traveled back to her quarters where they could speak in private with one another.

"So what did he say?" he asked, rubbing her shoulders.

"He wouldn't hear of it," she responded, slapping his hands away from her. "He isn't threatened by any premonitions I have had even though it clearly has to do with the newborn child. Why else would it hit me so hard?"

Rei pulled Jadeite closer to her and she buried her head restlessly into his chest as he rocked her back and forth, telling her, "It'll be alright. We'll get a council together and the bill will be passed."

She furrowed her brow and tugged back, staring up at him suspiciously, "Does this mean that you will agree with the document that is being proposed?"

"Yes," he sighed. "It is in the best interest for everyone…. Especially if I wish to have a future with you."

A smirk curled the corners of her lips and she patted his cheek lightly, "We'll see about that…"

The future of the kingdom wasn't completely in jeopardy, but it also wasn't out of the woods. The queen's health would climb back up slowly and the bill would have to be passed in order to ensure that she would be a reigning royal of the earth so long as she lived. How much of an uproar would this really cause? Only time would tell…

* * *

**Please review! I have quite a twist to present in the next chapter. ^_^ Just wait and see!**


	16. Chapter 16: The 'Ship is Breaking

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters

* * *

**Chapter 16: The 'Ship is Breaking**

Serenity had recovered quickly after giving birth to the baby boy that had been anticipated for so long. She was now walking around with him in her arms and showing him the gardens even though he didn't know what all of it meant. She sat out in the sunlight, sitting along the glittering fountain with her scouts reading, laughing, and gossiping around her. Mina was all fussy, getting ready for her future marriage to Kunzite, Lita was busy tending to her own son, Rei was growling about how stupid Jadeite was, and Ami simply shrugged everything off while reading her book.

"He's persistent in his courtship toward me. Why won't he stop?" the Martian princess growled.

"Because he's stubborn like you," Serenity smirked, bouncing her baby in her arms.

"But he knows that he'll be killed by my brother! The Grand Prince will surely not show him any mercy…"

"You don't know that," the queen mused. "He may be a passionate man, but remember; you cannot spell compassion without passion."

"Where did you hear that one?" Ami asked. It wasn't like Serenity to spew out such words of wisdom.

"I think I heard it from one of the generals."

A female ward walked up to the queen and announced, "M'lady, there is a woman who requests an audience with you. She says she has been asked to serve as a nurse to your son."

"Send her in."

No one expected to see who appeared; the wench Catherine. Serenity clutched onto her baby a bit tighter and Rei and Mina stood up to their feet quickly where as Ami simply moved to sit next to the queen. They all stared her down maliciously. She just smiled and waved hello like nothing had happened between her and Endymion.

"What are you doing here?" Rei asked.

"I was called upon to nurse the young prince. The Duchess of Canterbury sent a flourishing recommendation. Your own husband signed off on it," she announced.

"You're joking!" Lita laughed.

"No, I'm not. Ask him yourself. In fact, during our last encounter, he said I would make a suitable nurse or house maiden to orphans. And, well, here I am."

Without breaking her gaze, Serenity stood up and said, "Mina, take hold of Cronus. Ami, I want you find those documents that some how missed my own inspection, and Rei I would like you to keep an eye on Catherine while I'm gone. Don't let her out of your sight."

"What about me?" Lita asked.

"You'll know what to do if she causes trouble," she winked.

With her orders dished out, she went strolling back into the castle, up a few flights of stairs and into the king's office where he was having a meeting with Kunzite about what to do with the protests that were getting worse and worse. He looked up at his wife and his face lit up, but upon quick inspection of her disposition, he grew concerned. He gestured for Kunzite to leave and closed the gap between him and his wife once they had privacy.

"What's the matter, dearest?" he asked.

"You signed off on Catherine being the nurse to our son?" she replied with an arched eyebrow.

"Catherine?" he repeated. "Catherine who?"

"Catherine your mistress Catherine!" she hollered. "Don't play dumb with me!"

"I'm not. The Duchess simply said that a woman by the name of Catherine had been tending to her for the last year and was doing a stupendous job. She highly recommended her and I obliged. I didn't know that it was _her_. If you'd like, I can send her away and ask for a new nurse."

"I wish you would just send her away from this kingdom completely. Even if she does return to the Duchess's room and board, that means that when it's time to send Cronus off to his castles and establishment, she will be there," she complained.

"I need a just cause to send her back to her own realm," Endymion explained calmly.

"You can't send her off just because I don't like her?" Serenity asked in a rather childish tone.

"No. I can't, darling," he sighed. "Will you at least let her stay a while until I can figure something out to send her away on?"

"Yes. Just keep her away from our child," she ordered.

Serenity kissed him on the cheek and was about to stroll out of the room when he asked her, "Will you share a bed with me tonight?"

She turned around and smiled at him, "Yes, your majesty."

"I look forward to it. Good day my lady."

* * *

Rei sprawled her body along the hard wood floor and looked over at the flickering fire in front of her. Jadeite walked in and stepped over her body, looking down at her pale white skin against the blood red dress she was wearing. He tilted his head as he studied her body from her supple, heaving breasts down to her pointed toes. She hadn't said yes to any of his advances and returned every gift he sent her. He knew that she didn't want to follow in the footsteps of Lita and be completely out casted by her family, but how much longer could she really ignore her feelings?

Jadeite straddled her waist and slipped his hand underneath her skirt, running his fingers along the inside of thigh. She opened up willingly for him to go further, but he was content with just playing around. Becoming rather annoyed and frustrated, Rei pulled him down and smashed her lips against his. He pricked his tongue in and out of her mouth, just enough to make her a bit more aggravated and she ended up pushing him away from her soft, thin lips. Jadeite grinned devilishly at her, removed his hand, but stayed crouching above her.

"Just talk to you brother," he pleaded.

She pursed her lips, readying herself for an argument with him. He plopped down onto the ground beside her and started to play with her long black hair while she continued to stare into the glaring flames.

"I can't marry you," she murmured. "Why haven't you found some other conquest?"

"Because I love _you_," he reminded her.

"You say that, but like all men, you will falter and find a new love. Why don't you get a head start on it now?" she asked.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently, "I'd rather be tortured then love another; the two are practically the same in my book."

"You really don't get it, do you?" she replied, turning her gaze toward him and narrowing it considerably as she sat up on her elbows. "I want to have legitimate children. My brother is already in jeopardy of not finding a suitable match the longer he stays a bachelor. Since this is the case, then I must choose a person who is of a higher ranking than general or a corporal."

"I'm a lieutenant, thank you very much. I am second in rank!"

"That's not—"

Suddenly Rei tensed up and she straightened her body. An image beyond her control was coming to her head. She turned away from Jadeite and looked into the fire, her eyes glazing over slightly. He felt a little worried by the sudden disposition and scooted toward her.

"Are you alright?"

"It's … get me some jasmine tea, please," she whispered. As he got up to do as she asked, she started to describe what she saw, "Kissing … touching …. There's a blue ring on the left middle finger. The man is wearing a cape … he has a sword at his side … and he's ravaging her. They're in a passionate embrace…"

"Who?" he asked, returning with the cup of tea she asked for.

Rei sipped it quietly and then shook her head, "I don't know I couldn't see their faces."

Before Jadeite could throw more questions her way, a servant came running into the room frantically, "My lady! The queen is screaming!"

"What? Why didn't I see it? What's going on?"

"It's the baby! Quick!"

"No, no, no, no!" she yelled as she jumped to her feet and started to run out of the room, lifting her heaving skits up.

Jadeite followed her closely, but when they made it they were too late. Serenity was on the ground of the nursery cuddling and sobbing into the grey tinged skin of her baby boy. The prince was announced dead already by the physicians, but she wouldn't let go of him. She just kept screaming and wailing into the night with thick tears rolling down her pink cheeks. Endymion knelt down and rubbed her back, trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall onto his wife's silver haired head. He looked up at Catherine who was standing at the doorway with Demetrius behind her, almost in a protective manner.

"Weren't you supposed to be watching and tending to him?" Endymion asked her.

"The maid, Bessie, and I were taking turns," she answered. "It was her turn this shift!"

"He was fine! I checked on him every half hour! There was no crying! No gurgling! Nothing! Your majesties! I am truly … I …" but she the older maid couldn't answer.

She fell to her knees sobbing at what had happened. She didn't kill the prince; anyone could clearly see it. If she had, she wouldn't have been such a wreck and no maid was that good of an actor. Everyone's attention then moved over to Catherine who was now clutching tightly to Demetrius. Rei clenched her jaw a little bit as she studied the slut in front of her; there was the blue ring on her left middle finger. But it all seemed to have been placed out so perfectly. She was getting a weird vibe that she had done it.

"I want her out of my court," Serenity said quietly as she raised her head up from crying into her dead child.

"Who, my love? Bessie?" Endymion asked which only made the woman wail louder at the thought.

"No. Catherine. Get her out of here … NOW!" she roared.

"Serenity … you can't be—"

She stood up to her feet and handed the limp, bundled up child to Endymion, "Look at him. Look our baby. He dies the day she arrives? It's not some cosmic joke! It's a plan! She did it! I know she did! So it's either she goes, or I go…"

Endymion didn't answer right away. He stood up slowly and handed the child off to Kunzite, giving him instructions to put the baby in a casket immediately and to have a funeral ready by the next morning. All eyes were on him still when he turned around and faced his wife.

"I've had it, Serenity," he sighed. "You can go, but Catherine will not be terminated until we have found solid proof and evidence. I'm sorry, but that is all there is to it. I am too distraught, tired, and exhausted to deal with your tantrums and temperament. It's time you make up your own decisions; not me. You are queen after all."

She couldn't believe him. He was choosing _her_ side! Of course he would. Why would he have changed through this? Clenching and unclenching her fists, she breezed out of the room with her scouts beside her. She informed them that she wanted her black attire to be pressed and ready for the morning as well as all of her things packed and ready to go for their departure.

The next morning when she woke up, she felt a rushing wave of anger and depression fall over her. She immediately started to weep and scream into her pillow, causing Mina to rush in from the room next door. She found the queen up on her knees punching her pillows with feathers fluttering all over the place as she caused a privatized scene in her quarters. If she was going to get her anger out, she might as well do it now while she was still in her own chambers. When she finally relieved herself, she fell down and let herself sob in mourning of her child. She had to keep a strong face when walking down the aisle for the funeral that day. She notified her mother that she would be coming back home for an undisclosed amount of time and her mother responded to Mina that morning.

"My lady," she whispered, rubbing Serenity's heaving shoulders, "your mother has said it's a good idea. She agrees that this is a difficult time and that spending a few days at home would bring you back here refreshed and positive."

"What if I do not wish to return?" she sniffed.

"You have to, Serenity," Mina insisted as she sat down on the bed beside her. "You know your mother will not allow you to just stay. She believes the reason you are seeking refuge is because of the death of you child."

"I am … but this court …"

"This court is how it should be and nothing less. You …"

"I what?"

"Nothing your majesty."

"You believe I am spoiled! Everyone thinks my temper is out of control!" she shouted as she pushed herself off of the bed. She snapped her fingers to a servant, asking for help to be clothed and then turned back to Mina, "I think you all should wait here when I go to the moon. I'd like to see my mother on my own."

"You're majesty … are you certain?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Now help me get dressed."

The head lady in waiting did as she was asked to do and help the queen get into her black silk dress that was adorned with black jewels and beads on the bodice and along the sleeves. She was sewn into the corset in the back and was topped off by a silver and black necklace as well as a matching crown. Her hair was left to fall down her half bare back with a few braids made along her crown to match her outfit. When she was fully dressed, she let Mina go off and get into her own black gown. They met up with the other ladies who were in matching dresses, but their jewels were that of their planetary colors. They walked down the hallway that was now draped in black curtains. The weather seemed to coincide with the day's events; it was foggy, misty, and almost raining. The queen sighed when she was met by the king at the door of their church that was specifically built inside their palace for private reasons such as this. White flowers were placed along the edge of the pews and all around the mini coffin that was at the head of the church. The king and queen sat in the front row to the left and seemed to be listening throughout the sermon, but in reality, they were both trying keep on a mask. Serenity gripped tightly onto his hand, feeling the sweat filter in through his pores. She looked at him, trying to catch his gaze, but he would not have it. He was too upset to look at her.

When the ceremony was over, everyone walked up to the king and queen to give them their deepest condolences. They both kept their heads held high and did their best to not break down as their ears burned from the words of sorrow that were spoken to them. They left the church once the service was completely finished and walked back to the queen's chambers where most of her things were packed. The king waved off the servants and maids that were still tending to closing up her luggage.

"I trust your things have been dealt with quickly," he said to his wife when they were finally alone.

"Yes, your majesty," she replied.

"Please don't," he asked. "No formalities before we depart from one another, Serenity."

"Surely your majesty wishes for me to show him the upmost respect—"

"Cut it out, Serenity. You've been acting like a child for as long as I can remember. Maybe you will finally grow up when you return to the moon."

"I do not ask for much!"

"You ask for _everything_! You ask to wait for our marriage to be consummated! You ask for me to banish my mistress! You ask for a new law to be conducted over one that has been naturalized for centuries! All you have ever wanted, all you have ever _needed_ has been given to you and yet you continue to argue, fight, and disobey me!" he roared, causing her to step back and nearly fall on the floor, but she caught her footing. "You are a _queen_, not a king! You're not even a queen regent for god's sake! Act like a lady! Act … like a _wife_."

She stepped toward him and was about to slap him across the face when he stopped her in her path, grabbing onto her arm violently. The two stared at one another defiantly, neither one backing down.

"I _have_ acted like a wife to you!" she yelled. "I gave you a son and he was killed by that very mistress that you refuse to ban!"

"When one thing happens, you blow up and remove yourself from the matter entirely! Your duty as queen is to stand your ground beside me!"

"And you can do what you will? Run around all that you want?" she asked.

"I am king!"

"And I am queen!" She paused for a moment, wrenching her arm from his grasp. She studied him and told him, "Pack you things. Now. Retrieve all of your necessities and come with me to the moon. You want to see what a real queen is like?"

He backed up a bit and furrowed his brow, "You're serious."

"Yes. Maybe then you can see why I am so frustrated with this court!"

"Who are _you_ to order _me_ around?" he snapped.

"I am your wife, your partner and the Queen of the Earth. If you wish for someone other than that, then I suggest you remove my titles as soon as possible before I deliver you a proper heir to the throne. I'd gladly just be Princess of the Moon."

She bowed to him and bid for her maids to come back into her chambers. Endymion stormed out, not even taking notice of the people around him kneeling to him. He yelled for his servants to pack his things immediately for he would be departing from the earth to the moon in a short amount of time. He then hollered for his council to come and meet with him in his office. They rushed in from all over the castle where they were dispersed.

"Your majesty," they bowed in unison.

"Your graces," he replied as he paced around the room.

"Why have you called upon us in such haste?" Nephrite asked.

"Her majesty, Queen Serenity, wishes for me to join her on a trip to the moon," he announced.

"Why?" Kunzite blurted out. He tried to regain his composure, "Forgive me your majesty, it's just...."

"No, no, Kunzite. I fully understand. No forgiveness needed. She wishes for me to see what a '_real queen_' does. Her words, not mine."

"What does _that_ mean?" scoffed Zoisite.

"I shall soon find out. In my absence, you will all take care of the realm. I want you to investigate the death of my son immediately and use the fellow ladies if need be. This will be a trip strictly for me and my wife."

"Understood your majesty," Jadeite nodded.

They were dismissed promptly and soon the king was met by a ward who said his things were packed, ready, and that he was should board the ship. He curtly nodded and then breezed out of the room, throwing his cape over his shoulders as he did. When he made it on board, he was told by the captain that he would be lead to his own separate chamber than the one the queen was in. He smiled to the captain and then asked to see the cockpit. He was doing his best to distract himself from the things that had come about as of late. If he showed a good face to people, maybe they would suspect that everything was copasetic between him and the queen.

The trip, mind you, was a long one for the queen. She was in her chambers crying and sleeping the whole time. She wanted nothing more but to see her mother and be comforted. As she wallowed in her misery for the death of her child, she wondered if leaving her ladies behind was a smart idea…

* * *

"She shouldn't have named him after a king who has just died," Ami sighed as she sewed pearls along the edge of a veil she was making for the queen's return.

She and Zoisite were sitting in her living room chambers alone. She hadn't exactly been all that taken with him, but he was a charming lad. He often made her laugh, the two had witty banter together, however marriage was out of the question. Unlike her dear friend Mina, Ami was not blessed with parents who were happy to see a wedding come her way. Her mother had instilled in her that marriage was a despicable thing only meant for the benefit of men to mark their claim on a woman. She had watched her mother turn into a desolate queen of Mercury and allowed her younger brothers to run amuck and do as they pleased with the planet's resources. Mercury was in danger of becoming riddled with war which was one of the reasons she had fully agreed to being a lady in waiting to Serenity for the rest of her life. She wanted to pull herself away from the troubles that plagued her home so much. Thus, here she was, worrying about it from afar while at the same time having taxing thoughts about her queen and lady. At least here, she could do as she liked, use her smarts to her advantage and she didn't have to feign stupidity in order to be in the good graces of any many with power; not so long as she stayed in the good graces of her majesty.

"So do you think she cursed her own child?" Zoisite asked as he lay across the floor eating his lunch on a silver plate. He was picking at it like he was a child and eating with his fingers rather than the utensils given to him.

Ami glanced at his messy appearance and said, "If you're going to eat like that, could you please learn to use a napkin?" He did as he was asked and she continued to answer his last question, "I don't believe she intentionally cursed him, but the deceased King Cronus died just within the last year or so, did he not? I believe she should choose a new name for a new kingdom rather than giving into this old one."

"Old one?" he questioned.

"You cannot argue that this dynasty is slowly decaying and falling to its knees."

"I can."

"I've seen it happen on my own planet. There has to be changes made."

"Why?"

"Why not my lord? Do you not believe that things have been dragged on for too long?"

"What do you mean?"

"Some of the laws, the ways of living…. Take the recent uprising in the east for example—"

"You know about that?'

"I know about everything that goes on in this realm. All the documents you read or have read and summarized to you, I read afterwards. They are delivered to me personally.

"Anyways, the uprising should be dealt with immediately. Some representatives of the king should be sent out there and told that they will be listened to. The only reason why they are going against their lord and sovereign is because he will not even hear of their demands. It is much like how he deals with the queen."

"What?" Zoisite laughed. "The queen is a bratty child who gets what she wants all the time."

"She receives what is given to her, yes, but what she wants and desires most of all is equal power to that of the king."

"She cannot have it."

"Why?"

"She is a woman."

Ami stopped sewing and stared at the back of his head. He could feel her doing so and turned around to look at her. She had that glint in her eye that he had seen among so many of the women in court; it was daring him to continue.

"This is a world of _men_, Lady Ami," he said to her.

"And who created these men?" she asked, arching eyebrow.

"W-well … um …"

"Their mothers did from their very womb. And the womb was hit by the seed of man; we are all equals in this universe. One cannot live without the other so why can we not treat each other as such? Why do women have to be inferior? You know that we go through the highest rank of pain in this world which can also be politely called child birth."

The last statement made Zoisite smile widely. He stood up to his feet and walked toward her, lifting her sharp chin with the tip of his finger, "You are beyond charming my lady. May I be allowed to pursue a courtship with you? Tend to your needs and wants? Be your …"

"Ever loving servant?" she finished. "I've read your letters to other ladies, your grace. That line is used often."

"Nothing gets past you, does it?"

"No. It does not."

"You will see. I will only love you soon."

"Marriage is not in my cards as of now, my lord," she protested.

"Then it's time to deal another hand," he winked before bowing to her and walking out of the room.

* * *

The raven haired scout strolled through the garden late at night quietly. She was followed closely by her recent courtier, Jadeite. She gestured to him to be as silent as possible as they listened to the hushed voices ahead of them.

"You wish to flee?" a deep voice asked from around the hedge. "But why?"

"Because I will be killed if I stay here any longer!" a woman snapped. It was Catherine. "I have already been accused of a wrong doing that was not my own … at least not intended as such."

"How so?"

"I only meant to give the baby medicine to hinder him from crying like the maid before me said he always did. I had a long trip, I needed rest! But … I gave him too much of it."

"So you did kill him."

"No! No! I didn't! It … it was an accident!"

"Do you know what you have done?" laughed the man.

"N-no? What did I do?"

"You have left the realm completely open and untouched by any male heir. Now those who wish to rule can come and tear this monarchy down!"

"That's treason he's speaking," Jadeite whispered.

Rei was about to turn around and tell him to be quiet when the man yelled out, "Who's there?"

"Idiot!" Catherine scolded.

Suddenly their footsteps started to quicken … away from Rei and Jadeite. The two rounded the corner only to see the flutter of a black cape around another bush. They heard the cloth rip and a curse or two fall from the lips of the male companion that Catherine had. When the two approached the man they didn't expect to find whom they did; Demetrius.

"You can run faster than I," Rei commanded to Jadeite, "go after Catherine. I can handle this man."

"Can you Lady Rei?" Demetrius snarled as Jadeite went running down the cobblestone path.

She stepped toward him as he tried to unhinge his cape from the thorny shrubbery and pushed him down onto the ground with her foot. She pointed a finger toward his stomach and with the will of her mind, she created a small burning sensation in his stomach. He started to shout and holler in pain, clutching onto his belly as though he were going into labor. After a moment of his shrieking, she couldn't bare it any longer and stopped her sorcery.

"My lord, unless you wish to go up flames, I suggest you stay where you are," she said.

"Yes ma'am," he wheezed.

Jadeite soon returned breathlessly saying, "I could not find her in the dark."

"What do you mean you could not find her in the dark?" Rei hissed.

"She was wearing midnight blue!" he quarreled. "I sent guards and dogs out to search for her, but I fear she would have climbed over the castle walls by the time they have gotten hold of her scent."

"You do not have to guess where she has gone," Demetrius whispered, still holding onto his stomach.

"Oh?" the scout inquired, raising an eyebrow with curiosity. "Where has she gone?"

"To the east. Her brother is starting an uprising there," he huffed.

A couple of guards came around the corner, shaking their heads at the eager expressions of the both Rei and Jadeite. She waved at them to take Demetrius away for tending to by Lady Ami and then more interrogation by the Lady Lita and Lord Nephrite. As they walked back to the castle, the blonde general tried to hold onto her hand, but she removed it immediately.

"I cannot accept your advances, my lord," she whispered as she came to a halt.

"Why not?"

"We've been through this. Because you are of a lower rank."

"Do you love me at all? Even a little bit?" he asked. When she didn't answer, he backed away and nodded, "I see. Well I'll continue to love you and do my best to prove to your brother, your family, and your planet that I am worthy of your hand in marriage… even if it takes me years, decades, centuries, it'll be worth it to have you."

She watched him walk away with a strange urge to run after him. She didn't have to admit her feelings to him like he had asked her to. Rei found it intriguing and different being with a person who could read her own mind rather than vice versa. Only time would tell what would come about from these actions with Catherine, Demetrius, the king and queen, and everyone else in court for that matter.

* * *

**Please review! Lots more to come! ^_^**


	17. Chapter 17: Moon MakeUps

**Hey all! Sooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update! I have been in the middle of moving and I'm vacation. With my new apartment, I have no internet either so it's a bit difficult for me to update, but I'll get to it whenever I can! Thanks for staying true! Enjoy this next installment! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Moon Make-Ups**

Serenity looked out the window as they landed on the moon in front of her home, her palace. When she and the rest of the crew felt the jolt of the bottom of the ship making contact with the ground, she stumbled out to the front deck. There, waiting with plenty of guards and generals, was her mother. She felt Endymion walk up behind her and she immediately went running away from him along the balcony toward the ramp that was being placed down on the red carpet. The Queen of the Earth fluttered down to the moon's surface and stopped just inches in front of her mother.

Bowing to her daughter, she said gently, "Hello my fellow queen."

"Mother…" she whispered.

Not being one to control her emotions, Serenity went lunging toward Queen Serenity of the Moon. The two embraced and hugged one another for a while. Even when Endymion had sauntered up behind them, they didn't pull away for about another minute. When they finally did, the younger Serenity wiped away her tears and stepped back. Endymion bowed to the queen and clutched onto his wife's hand, against her will.

"It is a pleasure to see you, Queen Serenity," Endymion smiled.

"I wish I could say the same to you all," she sighed.

With a guiding hand, she led the way inside the glittering Crystal Palace that had been talked about so wonderfully on the planet earth. They walked through the tall, long brightly lit hallways. Although it was night time on planet earth, the moon caught the sunlight more hours in the day. They followed the queen into her private meeting chambers that was placed behind the throne room. She gestured for the young couple to sit down on either side of her as she placed herself at the head of the long table. The large group that had followed the three royals in had dispersed throughout the court, bowing out when only the head lady in waiting was left to curtsy goodbye to her majesty.

"Thank you for having us here," Endymion said. "We have been going through some awfully traumatic events."

"Traumatic? You think losing one son out of the womb is traumatic, your grace?" she retorted with an arched eyebrow.

He was suddenly off kilter in his mind and he tried catching his wife's gaze for some help, but she refused to look at him. Clearing his throat, he replied. "Um … well, yes. It is terrible, don't you think?"

"Yes, to begin with."

"To begin with?" he repeated.

"Go through a child dying within your wife's body and then you can tell me you're experiencing a traumatic event. Do not confuse me; I do believe that losing this offspring is an occurrence that needs proper mourning. However, I have been through eight miscarriages in my lifetime and even had one while we were in the midst of war with Uranus. I hate to be so negative, Endymion, but it will only get worse as time carries on."

He shut his lips tight after she had explained her disposition to him. This was one topic that he couldn't possibly argue with the queen about. He didn't know what it was like to give birth, let alone have the life within you die suddenly. It had to have been a scary experience and one that made some women much stronger than before. Just sitting in her presence, Endymion could see that she was a bold woman not to be reckoned with. She single handedly created universal peace among the planets. They all have their own problems – such as civil war – to deal with.

Clutching onto her daughter's hand, the queen said gently, "My child I am so sorry for your loss. You need to regain your strength and rebuild your character. The connection with a mother and child is terrifyingly strong. This broken bond should only make your relationship with your husband that much tougher, do you not think so?"

"Not when the child was _murdered_ by his _mistress_," she hissed.

Queen Serenity looked over at Endymion and narrowed her gaze slightly, "Is this true?"

"We're still investigating. Last I heard Lady Catherine escaped the clutches of my general Jadeite and Lady Rei," he explained.

"Demetrius is being held by the scouts for questioning," Serenity told her mother.

"Why?" she asked.

"He was seen with Lady Catherine and Lady Rei had a prediction of the two possibly being in a relationship together," he answered.

"I see," she responded with a solemn tone and matching expression. "Well, I wish to be in complete contact with this issue, please. I don't want a detail left out."

"Yes ma'am," he nodded.

"Mother," Serenity breathed, "would you mind if I go lie down?"

"Oh my darling, please! I'm sorry I didn't offer that to you before. Please do go and rest. Your old chambers are prepared for you and Endymion. I will see you in the morning," she smiled as she slid her knuckles down her daughter's cheek.

The couple stood up in unison and he followed his wife through the hallways to the bedroom. They both got undressed, slipped under the covers, and turned their backs to one another in slumber. Although she had brought him to see what a true queen would look like, Endymion still hadn't seen it fully. He had seen a spark or two, but time there would tell soon enough…

* * *

Actually it would tell him sooner rather than later. A few hours into his sleep, he had turned over to instinctively pull Serenity into his arms, but she wasn't there. He opened his grey-blue eyes and looked around the room, thinking that maybe she had pulled back the black out curtains to the balcony in order to get some fresh air. But when he got out of bed and took a look-see, he was mistaken. She wasn't anywhere in the room. Endymion walked out of the chambers and tried to find a servant, but the halls were empty.

"What the hell is this place?" he whispered.

He wasn't used to not having a bunch of people running about, a ward here and there, and especially not having security. He guessed that this is what Serenity meant when she had described her home planet in the beginning. Formalities and high security wasn't a necessity here. After getting dressed in a pair of pants, he started to stroll through the premises. Thanks to the silence in the palace, he was able to hear something off in the distance. He went toward a staircase which brought him to a long and winding balcony that wrapped around the tip of the pointy crystal top of the palace. There was clanging and the sound of metal clashing against one another. He stepped into a nearby room and was surprised as to what he found; Queen Serenity of the Moon versus Queen Serenity of the Earth. The only way that he could tell the difference between the two was that the elder queen was taller, had more maturity in her eyes and was more solid in her movements. She hardly had to move where as her daughter was rather manic in her brandishing.

"Be more fluid, darling," the older queen commented. "I can feel your anger."

"How … am I not … supposed … to be … angry?" she exclaimed through her grunts.

"Your anger should come at the end of the fight and then be transformed into victory," she explained.

"Maybe she needs to fight against her cause of the anger," Endymion said.

The two stopped their sparring and turned around to him. His wife became lazy suddenly in her posture in order to show him that she was still annoyed with him. He walked toward them casually and was handed a sword by his mother in law. He looked over at Serenity while her mother left them alone; knowing exactly what she was doing. The two started to walk around in circles through the gym room. Serenity slowly started to remove her guards; physically and emotionally. Tears were falling from her eyes as she lifted her sword up in front of her chest, trying to block him from her heart. She was still in love with him … she couldn't help it.

"You want to fight the problem and have a victory?" he asked as they continued to circle one another.

"I would rather fight Catherine."

"Well she's not here, so fight me."

He stepped backward and pointed his sword at her chest that was being shielded by her own rather large weapon. He was surprised that she could wield such a thick piece of metal, but then again Serenity wasn't an ordinary woman. She put one foot behind herself in order to position her body correctly and then held her weapon out to him. The two clanked swords and shifted quickly back and forth on their feet. They swiftly moved around the room, alert to not hit one another. However as they started to get into it more and more, Serenity let her cautions go into the wind along with the swipe of her sword when she suddenly cut Endymion's arm. He let out a small shout and backed away from her. She had gotten him pretty deep.

"This is an unfair game," he huffed, his tone completely breathless. "I have only pants and nothing else! You are wearing pants, shoes and a shirt to protect your body!"

Serenity threw her sword through the air nearly hit him again, but he was able to leap back. Her anger was clouding her judgment again. So he decided to take action into his own hands; he started to violently clash his weapon against hers. While she was slightly distracted by his strength, he tried to swipe his foot through her ankles. However, she was a fast fighter and ended up jumping up the moment he did this, causing him to fall backwards in surprise. He rolled away just in enough time to see that Serenity was not joking around; she slashed her sword down onto the ground he had just been laying on seconds ago. Endymion got up and lunged for her, pushing Serenity all the way across the room and up against the wall. She struggled to get him off of her, but his strength was too overpowering. He leaned forward past their crossed swords and kissed her deeply. She did her best to resist him, but once his tongue entered her mouth, she couldn't hold onto her sword any longer. The two of them discarded their weapons and embraced one another. Endymion slithered his hands down her chest and ripped open her thin, flowing blouse. She moaned as he moved his lips down to her neck and led a trail to her breasts and nipples. While he tended to her torso, she untied her pants and dropped them down. He did the same and helped her out of her clothing so that it was easier to lift her leg up against him. He slipped inside her, causing her to shout in ecstasy while she gripped tightly onto his hair. He slammed vigorously into his wife while she groaned in his ear and nibbled on it simultaneously. The two pulled away from the wall and fell down onto the padded ground. Endymion laid back and let Serenity grind against him, on the floor. He gripped tightly onto her hips while she scratched his chest, leaving slight red marks, nearly bleeding. She pulled him upward and they clutched onto one another sitting up. She could feel him tense up and she dove down to his right ear as he finished and warmed her up.

He pulled her away from his ear and clutched onto her face in his hands, "Do you love me?" When she only nodded with her breath heaving her chest up and down he pleaded, "Say it! My love let me hear those words!"

"I love you," she said, her voice quivering and shaking. Tears fell down from her eyes as she also gripped tightly onto his neck. "I wish for my life before this great loss to come back, but I know it will not. Endymion … I love you … I do. I push you away and become angered because you remind me of the life we created between the two of us."

"That's what I thought," he whispered as he cradled her back and forth in his arms. "I have been experiencing the same thing my love. I see you with our son … it reminds me of the pain I've been hiding inside."

Feeling himself soften down below he pulled out, cleaned himself up, and tied his pants back up. Serenity stood up and got dressed back into her clothing. As she slipped into her blouse, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She smiled at her husband and the two of them strolled out of the fighting room and made it back to their chambers in order to shower and dress properly for breakfast with her mother.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth…

Lita cuddled her child as Nephrite paced back and forth in front of her.

"Why do you insist on taking care of him? We have plenty of nannies here," he stated.

"After what happened to the late prince? I think not, my husband," she murmured.

"What is taking them so long with this interrogation?" he exclaimed suddenly.

"Darling, you know how Rei and Jadeite are; they want to be thorough." She looked up at him when she realized that her words weren't comforting him in the slightest bit and sighed, "Would you like me to go down there and see what is going on?"

"No. No, it's alright. I'm just impatient and restless," he said.

Nephrite sat down in a chair beside his wife as she bounced their son on her knee. The small child laughed and giggled loudly which made a smile crack over his father's lips. Lita glanced at him and grinned a bit.

"You haven't beamed like that in a while," she noted. "Are you anxious because your king is out of your reach and contact?"

"Aren't you like this with your queen?" he retorted as he took Zeus into his grasp and got up to make the child feel like he was flying throughout the room.

"My lady is with the great Queen of the Moon. She is in the safest of hands possible," she answered. "I wish I could say the same for ourselves here on this blasted planet."

"Are you scared?" Nephrite asked.

"Of what? War? No … well … yes. I'm not scared for myself so much as I for our son. I do not wish for anything to happen to him," she mused with a far off, distant tone to her voice.

"Neither do I my dear," her husband responded as he knelt down to her level and kissed her gently on the lips.

Their intimate moment was unexpectedly interrupted by their chamber doors slammed open. In stormed Rei, Jadeite, Mina, Kunzite, Ami, and Zoisite. Rei looked mad as hatter and Jadeite … well he looked the same which was stoic and unexpressive. Mina was rather distraught as she breezed right up to Lita with a long letter in her hand. She gave it to the Princess of Jupiter to read while Ami chewed on her nail nervously. The other men in the room didn't understand what was going on.

"She did what?" Lita screamed, jumping into a standing position.

"She conceived on the moon," Rei growled.

"Is she that daft?" she asked.

"Apparently," Mina quipped as she placed a hand on her hip.

"What's going on?" Nephrite asked.

"Queen Serenity has conceived on the moon with King Endymion," Ami answered.

"What's wrong with that?" he continued.

"The powers of the moon work in mysterious ways … especially with those of royal blood and the crescent moon branded on them," Mina answered. "It's not like if she were to conceive here on earth. If she is anything like what I have heard of her mother going through the child bearing process will be three times faster and ten times more painful."

"And this only for the royals?" Kunzite asked.

"Yes," Ami nodded. "She needs to stay on the moon in order to complete the process. If she comes back to Earth before the child is born within the three months that it is expected to form … well, she will most likely experience a miscarriage like that of her mother."

"So that's why Queen Serenity had so many!" Zoisite whispered.

"She traveled too much. She hated the thought of not being apart of the political aspect of her title just because she was performing the personal duties as wife," Lita replied. "She is a very strong and, at times, stubborn woman."

"What does this mean for Endymion? Can he leave?" Kunzite asked.

"If he so chooses. He is free from the grip of the moon," Ami answered.

"But he's not free from the grip of Serenity," Zoisite laughed. "Which, let us be honest, it's pretty much the same thing."

"We'll see. He needs to come back sooner or later. The rebellion is growing stronger and stronger in the east. If we don't take action soon…" Kunzite's voice trailed off and Mina laced her fingers through his for comfort.

"Well we need to get into contact with them soon anyways," Rei said from the darkest corner of the room. "Demetrius has given us some interesting information."

"Oh?" Lita pressed on. "What did he have to say?"

"He said that Lady Catherine accidentally poisoned the child and had no intention of killing him," Jadeite explained. "He also told us that Lady Catherine merely wanted to gain some information on what Endymion was planning on doing with the rebellion. Her brother is the head of it, after all. She isn't that much of a threat or any use to the retaliation against the Golden Kingdom, but we should take caution. If someone like her can so easily infiltrate the palace … just think of all the spies that might be here."

"Jadeite, you think everyone is against you," Zoisite grinned.

"This isn't a matter to be taken lightly," Rei argued.

"But we shouldn't act with such haste!" Ami said.

"Are you defending him, Ami?" she asked with a surprised expression on her face.

"Please, don't start fighting," Mina begged.

"Don't even get me started on you!" Rei snapped. "Marrying a general because you're afraid of being alone? Your parents will have your head!"

"It is of no concern of yours, Rei!" she yelled back.

"You're no better than Lita! At least she had a physical excuse to get married! What's yours?" she fought on.

"Ladies, ladies please!" Kunzite hollered, making everyone stop bickering. "We'll never solve anything unless we go to the moon and discuss this with the King and Queen face to face."

"Who do you expect to go? We can't leave the kingdom unprotected," the Princess of Mars sassed.

"Thank you for volunteering, Rei," Mina smiled. "Please go pack your things. Ami will accompany you."

"What?" the blue haired scout exclaimed.

"You heard me. You will journey to the moon with Lady Rei. Serenity needs someone with a medical background in her midst with the crazy body changes she's bound to go through."

"And what am I? Just a messenger?" Rei asked.

The head scout bit her tongue so that she didn't say anything hurtful to the feisty raven haired girl. She gestured for them to leave the room and go get their things together as soon as possible. They both started to leave in rather angered dispositions, when Rei turned around and asked, "Why is it me and Ami?"

"Because Lita has a child and I'm in charge while the queen is absent," she answered. "Now stop questioning my authority and leave."

Once they were gone, Mina sighed loudly in frustration. It was difficult to deal with such clashing personalities at times.

* * *

The moment that Endymion and Serenity were met by Rei and Ami, they understood the intensity of the situation that was developing on earth. The king left the moon at once to tend to his realm and she was practically trapped on the moon. She had her mother at her side for the most part and Ami and Rei were in constant contact with the rest of the scouts on the distant blue orb while their queen went through immense changes. Her mother gave her a small booklet that she had kept when she was going through this process and actually gave birth to her. It had every step that she would encounter, every pain, every bubble of bloating, and even had it down the very week when her bladder would become the size of a quail's egg. It was astonishing to watch from an outsider's point of view and yet almost unbearable from Serenity's standpoint. She was always uncomfortable and even more so at nights when she didn't have her husband's arm wrapped around her blooming belly. His letters every day comforted her constantly though and she often re-read them throughout the day just so she could feel a little bit closer to his presence.

When the time came for her to finally give birth, Endymion had made a special and necessary trip to the moon in order to be at her side while she pushed out a quickly developed child. The moon doctors were more about giving their own high-priest powers that had acquired over the years rather than potions or herbs to the queen. She gladly accepted it, especially after reading in her mother's pregnancy journal that she was immediately calmed upon receiving the energy from these tall, black cloaked men. Even Endymion could feel the healing powers channel through him and his nervousness of his wife dying or the baby not being healthy all washed away.

After sixteen long hours of repeated pushing, cramping, calming, pushing, cramping, and calming down again, Serenity gave way to a healthy baby girl. Five fingers, five toes, two big blue eyes, and golden crescent on her forehead. Endymion kissed his wife's head and got up as the priestly doctors surrounded her completely and worked their healing magic on her. He walked over to the nurse who was cleaning his child up and wrapping her up in a fluffy pink blanket. She handed the baby off to him and he suddenly didn't just see that this was supposedly the end of his reign. This child was the beginning of everything. He knew then staring into her eyes that he had to develop a new policy for her reign to be set in place if she in fact survived past infancy.

When he walked up to Serenity with their child cradled in his arms, he was surprised to see that these doctors knew what they were doing. His wife was sitting upright with a glowing face, completely healed, and looking down-right healthy. No wonder people on the moon – especially royalty – lived for so long.

"What shall we name her?" Endymion asked, sitting beside Serenity and bouncing their gurgling baby.

"Selene?" she suggested. "It's a name taken after the goddess of the moon."

"That only seems right," he smiled, kissing her cheek as he handed of their child into her arms. "Princess Selene."

* * *

Because of her fast healing powers that surrounded her on the moon, Serenity and Endymion got down to their physical sexual business a lot faster than expected by anyone … even Rei. She was grumbling to herself angrily as she paced back in forth in front of a fire. Ami was trying to read a book, but was having difficulty since her fellow scout saw it fit to burst out in a rage randomly while conducting her swift movements across the room.

"How could she do this again?" she shrieked.

"It wasn't planned, I'm sure," Ami mumbled as she turned the page.

"She knows what happens here! How foolish of her!"

"Yes, yes, quite foolish."

"Now we'll have to stay here even longer!" she hollered.

Ami looked up from her reading and removed her glasses as she curiously asked, "Why do you care if we're here longer. I thought you couldn't stand it on planet earth."

"I-I can't!"

She closed the book loudly and stood up to her feet in order to approach Rei with a devilish smirk etched on her face, "I don't have to be Mina to know that you're in love."

"What? That's preposterous!"

"Deny it all you want, but it's been obvious from the start," she grinned.

Rei suddenly fell down to her knees, dragging Ami along with her, "I am distraught and confused Ami!"

"W-what is the meaning of this display?" she stammered, completely caught off guard by the sudden emotion that came from her friend. Usually Rei showed only two emotions; snappish and sassy.

"I wish to marry, but I know my brother will have my head for it…"

"Your brother does not control your life any more than you do his," she stated to her. "You are a woman of many means and a princess to boot. You have more independence available to you than most of us in this courtly realm. Who is it you wish to marry?" When Rei didn't answer, but just merely swallowed and looked away, Ami inquired, "Is it Jadeite?" Again, no answer, "It _is_ Jadeite." Sighing she continued, "Well, you should ask for your brother's blessing."

"And if he won't give it to me?" she asked.

"Then you remind the Grand Prince that he himself hasn't married is has a ticking time bomb placed under his ass. You are much closer to marriage – and a good one at that. Is it true that if you marry first, you will become Queen of Mars and he just a mere duke?"

This change of subject suddenly stiffened Rei and brought her back to her stand-offish disposition. She leaned back away from Ami and looked at the fire that was dying down to a slow ember. She hadn't told anyone about that little fact. They all just assumed that she was trying to look out for her elder brother's best interest. He was after all very erratic and couldn't even keep a stable staff of wards and courtiers. Ami however, was the one they all went to when they needed information; it was no surprise that she knew every detail and fact about Rei.

"You can see my dilemma, then?" she replied, her violet eyes matching the blue ones in front of her. "I wish to marry him so badly. I've pushed him away and he keeps coming back much to my own surprise. He won't give up like the rest. I admire that."

"We've all noticed," Ami smiled. "You should go to your brother at once and tell him of your situation. We wouldn't want to loose you in this court all because the Grand Prince still thinks of himself as raging hormonal boy."

* * *

The next day the two scouts were called into the Queen's bed chamber. She was dressed and not alone. With her was her mother; the King was nowhere in sight. It had only been a few weeks since conception, but she was already showing, as expected of a family of royalty of the moon.

The women bowed to each queen, "Your majesties."

"Ladies … the war on earth has become overwhelming. The king has left already to tend to matters in person there. The castle has been breeched by a small brigade and they have been fighting for a few days now. Mina and Lita have written to me, just as you, reassuring me that they are not harmed and have been brought to safety. Their husbands have been taken away to war with the rest of the available, strong able men.

"I have discussed it in full detail with my mother. If this rebellion does not subside or die down a little bit in the next week, I will go down to earth to meet with them. They need our powers and our help. I will not sit on the side while my husband is at war. I will battle with him."

"Your majesty, won't that ultimately result in a miscarriage?" Ami asked, her eyes wide with fear and surprise.

"Yes, more than likely. If not, I will have the strongest child in the galaxy. But if it turns out that they should be taken from my womb, so be it. My mother has asked the priestly-physicians to prepare potions for me. I will be fine. Trust me," she soothed. "I have asked that Mina and Lita come stay with us as soon as they can get their hands on a ship. I find that it would be safer for them here. If we end up leaving the moon to go battle, the children will be out of danger and there will be no threat of kidnapping."

"If this is what your majesty wishes, then so it shall be," Rei said. "May I ask for a favor though, your majesty?"

"What is it?"

"I … I wish to go to Mars and speak to my brother, the Grand Prince. He could help us in this great dispute and that way you wouldn't have to venture to earth and put yourself in such danger."

"That sounds like a good idea, Lady Rei," the elder queen said.

"Write to me as soon as you have confirmation of Martian support," Serenity ordered.

Her lady in waiting nodded and bowed out of the room, determined to pack her things up and get to her home planet as soon as possible. Of course she had other ulterior motives to this trip to Mars, but the pregnant queen didn't need to know of that just yet. In the meantime, Serenity and Ami made all of the preparations complete in order to fly to earth on a moment's notice. With this growing war and battle, she had to ready for anything…

**Please review! It might be a while until the next update since I don't have internet currently. Up next: The war progresses and Rei goes to Mars to speak to her brother.**


	18. Chapter 18: A Battle of Life and Death

**Hello everyone! I've been an awful updater! I apologize! I have a job, an internship, and university classes. The spare time I have is usually split up as follows: studying, eating, sleeping, and writing. I hope you all can forgive me. I have the next chapter already started so I hope it won't take months for me to get it up like this one. **

**Enjoy! And thanks for your wonderful patience. It will be rewarded!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: A Battle of Life and Death**

Endymion stood still with his arms held out as a ward slipped on his armor over his limbs. He had been prepared for this moment since he was twelve. His father had explained to him at a young age that a war could break out at any moment for no reason foreseen. All he could do was make assumptions about the uprising from the east; it could have been Catherine's brother Octavio, it could have been their religious beliefs not being recognized, or it could simply be caused by the heavy poverty that was a constant cancerous sore on their kingdom. Even though he was king, he couldn't fix everyone's problems all at once.

"Your majesty," Kunzite greeted as he strolled into the large tent. "Your horse has been prepared for you and I have a map laid out on the table with our troops and enemies pinpointed in the area."

"Has there been any word of my wife's condition?" he asked, seeming like he was ignoring the other things that had been mentioned.

His top general sighed, "No sire. There have been no changes since you last asked."

The king wafted the dressing servant off when he was done and then turned around to face Kunzite, "You speak as though I am asking for something outrageous. She is my wife. My _wife_, Kunzite!"

"I know, your grace. It's just that—"

"That what? That this war is more important than her and my child that is forming quickly within her womb? You are clearly mistaken!" he roared, his face growing a bit pink with anger.

"I apologize your majesty. I did not wish to upset you," he bowed.

"Well you did," he replied, his voice lowering and his temper waning. "Now tell me about our—"

But before he could even complete his thought, a huge explosion of dirt, rubble, and smoke threw everyone around the premises on their backs. Endymion was knocked out and taken away from the area along with his inner circle of generals. Word soon reached the moon and Serenity knew what to do…

* * *

"It's time," she whispered as a tear dripped down her cheek while scanning the letter that had been delivered to her. "Oh dear goddess of the moon, I had prayed this day would never come."

She sat in the grand throne room with most of her ladies in waiting. Rei was away on Mars asking for her brother to help with the current war and push him to marry someone soon. Serenity didn't know about the latter, but even if she did, it wouldn't be on her mind. She was surprisingly calm when handed the news that her husband had been blasted into captivity. He and the other generals were being held for ransom. Serenity wasn't going to take this lying down…or giving birth.

She led the way to the spaceship through the grand halls and bowing servants who were mumbling words of prayer to her. At the entrance of the vessel, her mother was waiting for her. The two embraced solemnly and the elder queen handed her a small vile of lavender colored potion. It was supposed to help with the pain once the baby had passed on to the other side.

"Does it hurt?" Serenity asked tearfully.

"Yes," her mother answered. "Don't be afraid, my child. You've been through so much already. This is the right thing to do. You need to be at your husband's side."

The young queen nodded in silent response as she felt a pair of soft lips press against her crescent moon. She stepped back and bowed to her mother before boarding the flight with her remaining women. They settled down in the joint chambers that had been specially made for the Serenity's protection. Clutching onto her large belly, she waddled over to the canopy bed and took deep breaths as she sat down.

"How are you feeling?" Ami asked, handing her a glass of water.

"Nervous," she whispered.

"We'll all be here. We won't leave your side, Serenity," Mina reassured her.

She tossed her a small smile and then looked over at Lita who was staring out the window with a grave expression sprinkled over her face. She clearly missed her son and was worried about his well-being.

"He's in the best care possible," Serenity said to her, snapping the Scout of Jupiter out of her daze. "The moon is the safest place for him."

"I know. I just…"

"I understand, Lita. I wish I was there with Selene right now. We have to be patient and fight for our loved ones right now," she stated. Patting the bedding, she ordered her, "Now come and help me out of this garment."

Lita did as she was told and the women helped the queen slip out of her royal gown and into a long, flowing white dress that was loose fitting. The ship was starting to shake as she climbed into bed, preparing herself for the worst. She wore the vile of medicine around her neck for easy access once the whole process was over. This wasn't exactly the most ideal time for Rei to be off on Mars, but she would have to take comfort that she at least had three of her best friends around her.

* * *

On Mars….

"You want me to _what_?" Apollo asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"You heard me. I want you to send troops down to earth to help our fellow comrades," Rei snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest.

She had arrived on Mars in her battle gear, ready to take as many willing and able soldiers – both men and women – along with her back to earth. However, her brother wasn't being as compliant as she had hoped. He was stubborn, much like herself, but his reasons were all wrong. He wanted to prove something to Endymion; make him hurt. The king was _already_ hurting, everyone knew that, but Apollo wanted him to have a near death experience. Maybe then Serenity would see her husband as a weakling and come crawling back to him.

The two siblings were standing in the grand conference room with the long, dark wooden table dividing them. Apollo just had a meeting with his advisors about the pros and cons of going into the said war and they all agreed that it would be in his best interest to help out the greatest kingdom in the galaxy. If he didn't step in soon, then another planet would receive the blessed allegiance. The Grand Prince didn't want to give in so easily though. He wanted them to beg for his help. Rei had already glossed over his mind and discovered that this was his ulterior motive. She also knew that if he didn't do as she asked, she could take over his position and see him as an unfit ruler for their planet. There were certain clauses in the Martian constitution, such as interplanetary war, that if the Grand Prince didn't make a logical stance that agreed with parliament, his sister would receive all the power. She didn't want it to come to that, but if he wasn't going to help, then she would call for it. Their parents had placed these rules in for the very reason that they knew all about Apollo's temperament. There had to be a system that would keep him in check.

"Why are you doing this?" his sister asked, dropping her arms from her chest.

"Doing what?"

"Being so resistant!"

"I don't want to put my people in danger. I think some clever scholars call that being cautious," he said slyly.

"Cautious? Ha! Please. You have never been cautious in your whole life. You've been reckless, carefree, and above all you've been selfish," she growled.

"I do believe you just described yourself, dear sister," he smirked.

"Don't make me call for an emergency meeting of the elders," she sighed. "I will receive their blessing to take on as many troops as possible and if you refuse in front of them, they will ultimately make me the Grand Princess of Mars."

"But you're dedicated to your queen!" he exclaimed, his expression showing slight fear of losing power.

"I don't have to be," Rei shrugged.

"You signed a contract," he insisted.

"Which states that if I am inducted as Grand Princess due to unforeseen circumstances such as war, then I can remove myself from the document," she replied. She tilted her head a bit as she asked, "You never read the fine print, do you?"

"I don't need to."

"Oh yes you do dear brother," she scoffed. "I have two different ways of removing you from your throne. The first I just explained."

"What's the second?" Apollo asked curiously, looking at her shyly through his long, straight black hair.

"Marriage. If I am wedded before you, you will have to step down. I have a suitor who is willing to take me to an altar at a moment's notice," she announced.

After a pregnant pause, he asked, "It wouldn't happen to be one of those generals who are held captive right now, would it? If that's the case, then you can't possibly get married. You're bluffing."

"Well I still have that ace up my sleeve if you won't do as I have requested," she said with a scathing tone, leaning over the table.

"You wouldn't dare…" he whispered in just as menacing of an attitude and matching her posture.

The two Martian royals stared at one another for a while before Rei snapped her fingers in the air. A troop of elderly men and women ranging from short and fat to bald and scrawny with long hair and identical blue bears came strolling into the room. They filled the twenty seats around the long table and Rei and Apollo stood at either end in a face off.

"My elders, you have spoken your peace, but my brother refuses to take your point of view," Rei declared, her voice bouncing off the walls. "He won't send troops to earth in order to help our fellow brethren. King Endymion and his camp have been attacked and taken under siege. It is our duty as his great ally to fight for him. Right now his queen is on her way to the earth. She is with child."

The elders all started murmuring and gasping.

"You know what that means. She will lose the child, but she is not prepared to lose the war and her husband along with it. Her courage is an inspiration to our people. If she is willing to pull such a drastic stunt then surely we can send troops of willing and able men and women to the battlefield," she concluded.

The woman sitting in the center, on the left side of the table stood up and turned to Apollo. She had on long purple robes with gold stitching. Her grey locks trickled down her back to her waist and her light blue eyes had yet to be covered by thick wrinkles.

"Grand Prince Apollo," she said, her voice slinking out of her lips in a rather sultry tone, "you have defied the elders? The gods have demanded and sent us clear signs that we must support the king in his efforts to save his land from these rebels. Why do you refuse to send the troops? Our soldiers are the best, the greatest … and even the queen is putting herself in danger in order to help."

"I … I…"

"Your words cannot possibly explain the direct deceit you have committed," an elderly man closest to Rei quivered.

"Because of your dishonesty, you will be stripped of your titled as Grand Prince. Lady Rei is to become temporary ruler and Grand Princess until we seek other preparations," a short woman with thick glasses announced.

"She has clearly listened to our unanimous request," the standing woman said before sitting down. "You may leave your post."

Apollo was speechless for once. He clenched and unclenched his fists over and over again. Closing his eyes, he said through gritted teeth, "Good day, my elders." He opened his violet orbs and shot them at the matching ones at the end of the table, "Your highness."

With that, he stormed out of the room with a few guards following him in one swift motion. Rei sighed out loud and looked at the advisors before her.

"I want a set of ten thousand soldiers on board a ship immediately. We cannot afford to wait much longer," she announced. "I will go down to earth with them and lead the way. You all will stay here in power and keep an eye on my brother, please."

The room chuckled slightly. She stepped back, bowed to them all and then breezed out of the room. Rei started picking up her pace into a small jog along the marble and black granite floor. She stopped suddenly when she heard loud thumping and rustling in her brother's chambers. He was frantically packing away a small duffle bag filled with what looked like essentials for being on the run … or being in a war.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked, her breath suddenly becoming slower and almost halting.

"You should know why I didn't send any troops down there," he murmured.

"Because you still love Serenity? You don't want to save Endymion?" she suggested.

"Think deeper little sister," he replied devilishly. "Who do you think gave Octavio all of his weaponry? I'm the reason he was able to attack Endymion in the first place," he said triumphantly.

"You … you wouldn't? No …"

"I cannot stand that Endymion is the greatest in the universe. Mars had always been the superlative planet in the galaxy. Then suddenly Endymion and Serenity had all of this drama, an over the top wedding, and a son who was killed." Apollo turned around and looked at his sister whose face was riddled with shock. He sighed a little bit and said, "You're probably wondering why you didn't see this coming. I kept my tracks well hidden both physically and mentally. I've learned over the years of being your brother how to hide certain thoughts from you."

"How could you do this?" she gasped.

"If Serenity had married me like all was planned, then there would have been no need for this," he argued. "I was supposed end up with her. _Not_ Endymion."

"I … I have to … I … I need to get out of here," Rei stammered as she turned around and stumbled out of the room.

She couldn't send her brother off to jail as was expected of such a traitor. He would be sentenced to death. Her only brother would be _killed_ … she couldn't do that to him. She loved Apollo. They only had each other. If she turned him in … but if she didn't …

"Your grace?" a voice asked.

Rei snapped out of her rambling thoughts and looked up at the young man in an army green outfit adorned with multiple medals and medallions. He started to explain to her the number of troops she could have now on board her flight, what to expect on earth, how much ammunition they had, and what sort of transportation they were to expect. Part of her was soaking it all in, but her emotional side was anxiously wondering what to do about Apollo. He was clearly making a run for it before anyone found out about his true motives.

* * *

Meanwhile on board the ship…

Serenity was awoken in the middle of her brief nap by a sharp, white-hot pain drilling into her abdomen. She looked down at her stomach that she had been clutching protectively for the whole flight and found a pool of blood trickling uncontrollably from her lower region. She grunted and groaned in pain as Ami swept in with a bowl full of cold water and a wash cloth. The scout placed the wet rag onto her sweaty forehead and then tended to the predicted miscarriage. Mina sat at the queen's side and continued to dab her head with ice cold water while Lita let her squeeze her hand as hard as she wanted.

"Break the damn thing for all I care," Lita smiled, trying to make Serenity think about something other than the excruciating pain of sacrificing her child.

It didn't work though. She continued to scream in agony as she went through the process of pushing out her stillborn. Her chest heaved up and down as she was commanded by Ami to keep pushing. She felt like her insides were tearing apart both emotionally and physically. Serenity was on her fourth and most excruciating push when she was told by her nursing scout that it was the final one. Out came a breathless baby with its eyes closed, its skin tinged grey and its forehead clearly not marked with the symbol of the moon as it would have once it gasped its first breath. It was a girl. The lifeless, baby girl was wrapped up in a light pink towel and given away to a servant to be cleaned and placed in a basket in case Serenity wanted to see it when she was more coherent.

Ami turned back to her queen and found that she was still bleeding profusely. She warned Mina and Lita that they should look away while she worked on trying to stop the hemorrhaging. Serenity ended up passing out in the middle of it all and when she awoke, she was feeling weak, damp, and didn't know where she was. Her eyes adjusted to the sight of Lita snoring lightly in a chair beside her. She turned to the other side and saw Mina sleeping soundly on the edge of the bed. The old sheets had been taken away to be bleached and Serenity had been bathed, changed, and placed back into a clean bed without her knowledge. She sat up a little bit with uncontrollable tears falling from her giant blue eyes. In front of her was Ami, standing at the window with the bundled up child in her arms. She turned to look at her and didn't say anything; she didn't have to. The Scout of Mercury stepped quietly toward her queen and handed her the dead baby. She sat there for an hour silently, staring at the features that could have been; she had her father's nose, her grandmother's cheeks, and her grandfather's chin. She would have been a strong willed girl. She would have run through the fields against her Aunt Rei's requests not to. She would have been flighty like Serenity, yet stoic like Endymion. But no one would know now …

* * *

Lita suddenly jumped up from her awkward sleeping position and looked around the room. Mina had just woken up from her slumber as well to find Ami putting the finishing touches on her majesty. Queen Serenity turned around as she knotted her hair up in her signature pigtails. Her face was as cold as steel and her chest was puffed out with extreme confidence in her battle outfit. It consisted of a thick breast plate, a short leather pleated skirt for easy maneuvering, and tall leather boots that had been broken in from her combat training. She had on her matching leather gloves, a set of arrows slung around her shoulder, and a bejeweled sword attached on her hip.

"Get dressed," she ordered. "We land in an hour."

"Yes your majesty," the two unprepared scouts said in unison.

Before they could scurry away, she announced, "Rei will meet us there with a horde of soldiers." They nodded to her silently. She continued on, this time in a softer tone, "And thank you. I'm grateful to all of you for being here with me during this awful process. I don't know how my mother endured it multiple times in her life, but I can assure you, that will be the _last_ time I will have this happen to me. I don't ever want to kill a child deliberately again."

"This is a special circumstance, your highness," Ami whispered, "surely the gods understand."

"Oh they do. And if not, then when I see them in the next world, I will ask them what they would have done. I doubt I'll get a straight answer," she said with a tiny sly smile curving the edge of her lips.

* * *

The group landed in a cornfield where Rei and her troops were waiting patiently on horses and on foot. Four vacant horses were silently watching their owners stroll up to them and then whinnied once they had been mounted. Rei didn't have time to give Serenity any concerned looks of her recent loss and quite frankly, Serenity didn't have time to think about it. She was thankful that Rei was a no-nonsense kind of lady.

"My brother is a traitor," she announced suddenly as they started to trot through a nearby forest.

"Excuse me?" Mina asked.

"I have been deemed Grand Princess of Mars because my brother went against the wishes of parliament," she explained. "Before my parents passed on, they had a rule created specifically for me and my brother; we were to listen to parliament should either of us become ruler of the planet. My brother needed to be checked by the elders more times than once, but he intentionally went against their unanimous decision to give the Golden Kingdom support. He wouldn't do it. So I confronted them."

"And they crowned you the new ruler? Oh dear…" Ami said, shaking her head. "What does this mean for your post as lady in waiting to Serenity?"

"I don't know! Because now, my brother has also been found guilty of treason among the court!" she exclaimed, her eyes brimming with tears. "He helped Octavio with weaponry."

"What!" Serenity shouted, her voice dripping anger. "He did _what_?"

"The reason for the explosion is solely my brother's fault … I … I'm sorry Serenity. I should have known he was plotting something so horrendous—"

"It's not your fault Rei," she comforted. "He's your brother. He's learned how to dodge you and your powers."

"Where is he?" Lita asked.

"I don't know. I should have kept him locked up in his chambers, but I just couldn't be around him. I didn't know what I would do. He's my brother … I …"

"I would have done the same thing if it was one of my brothers," Lita reassured her.

"But you have _ten_ to spare!" she argued.

"That doesn't make it any easier. They each have their own qualities I would dearly miss. I love them equally."

"That's bullshit," she murmured.

This made the rest of the scouts giggle a little bit until they came upon a burned down clearing past the last bit of redwood trees. This was where Endymion and his troops had been stationed and clearly bombarded. The ground was still smoldering and the hair was tainted with rotting, burned flesh. There were remnants of the camp grounds, dead men all over the place, and one fidgeting soldier a few feet away. Serenity leapt off her horse and went bounding toward the barely living man who was covered in dirt, mud, and blood. She clasped her gloved hand over his broken one and wiped the sweat off of his brow. He didn't have long to live, she could feel it.

"Good sir, do you know what happened here?" she asked calmly.

"There was a great light, m'lady," he croaked. "We were blown back like the heavens were coming down on us."

"And the king? What of your lord and master, King Endymion?" she asked breathlessly.

"He and his generals tried to fight off the gruesome amount of men, but they couldn't do it, miss," he answered. He coughed up blood all over her silver covered chest and stained her matching hair. He passed her an apologetic look. "I saw them get taken away in cuffs and chains."

"Do you know which way they went?" He pointed lazily with his head due north and then died in her arms. She looked over her shoulder at Ami and said, "I want to know the name of this soldier and have his family be sent a medal!"

She got up from the ground and bounced back onto her horse while two Martian soldiers found out all of the information they could about the man. They followed the hundred horse hooves that embedded the hard ground ahead. During the long journey, Serenity began to worry about her husband. What if he wasn't alive? What if they had killed him? No, she would have felt something instinctual if they had done something grotesque and awful to him. If this was all Apollo's doing though … he would most likely be torturing Endymion right now. The thought sent a shooting pain across her arm.

No. Wait. That was an arrow that just did that.

Serenity shook her head and ducked just in the nick of time. The scouts had gotten off of their horses and were now standing behind the thick trunks of the trees for protection as well as holding out their shields. Lita was examining the arrow carefully, trying to find out if it was from a tribe of some sort of if it was from Octavio. The symbols along the body of the arrow told her that it was from a rural village.

"Could they be our enemy?" Mina asked. "I mean they keep shooting at us!"

"No … they don't know who we are," Lita replied.

"Then let's show them," Serenity announced as she stood up without her protective shield.

She started to walk toward the group of people, letting the arrows fly past her and even dent her chest slightly. She stopped at the edge of the forest and held her palms out at the raining group of arrows. They all suddenly stopped in mid-air, a power she had resisted showing to anyone but her scouts. The crowd watched in disbelief as Serenity struggled to kill the weapons group by group. After about a minute, all of the arrows had fallen down to the ground, along with the queen herself. She hadn't used her powers like that in a long time. She never thought she would have to …

"It's the queen!" a portly man shouted.

The gentlefolk came running up to the fallen woman, but her scouts immediately surrounded her, their eyes glaring at the dirty scoundrels who had attacked them. Serenity pushed herself up into a sitting position and said weakly, "It's fine. It's fine. These people are on our side."

"Yes they are," a familiar voice said.

Zoisite came out from the back of the throng of people and knelt down to the queen with a wooden bowl of water for her. The scouts didn't know what to say, but Serenity didn't have time to be stunned.

"Where is my husband?" she asked, after drinking the water.

"I don't know," he answered. "They thought I was dead on the carriage ride so they tossed me off. I was found by these kind people and was nursed back to health." He looked over at Ami and stood up to his feet. Zoisite pulled her to him suddenly and he kissed her with a gentle touch. When he pulled back, he said quietly, "I never thought I would get a chance to do that. You were the last thing I remembered seeing before I slipped into a coma."

"I … um … I'm flattered," she replied politely, her face blushing profusely as she pushed her way out of his grasp.

"Do any of you people know where your king was taken off to?" Serenity asked as Mina helped her to her feet.

"'E was taken down the road that runs along the river bank, mum," the portly man answered with a toothless grin. "We 'ad no idea 'e was the king."

"Oh?"

"They stripped 'im of all his royal garb!"

"They took everything, including all of our clothes," Zoisite explained. He held his arms up and gestured to the outfit that was not fitting correctly. The pants were too short, the shoes had a hole in one of the toes, and the flowing dark blue shirt was one or two sizes too big.

Serenity thanked the men for defending their country and then leapt back onto her horse.

"Mum, would it be a'right witch you if we were to come along?" the leader of the group, the short, fat, balding man asked.

"You want to come into battle with me?" she replied curiously.

"Yer our queen. We needs to protect yous an' all!" he replied incredulously.

"What's your name soldier?" Rei asked, her face riddled with amusement at their eagerness to go to war.

"My name is Pickens, mum," he answered.

"Well Pickens, you and your able men should pick up your arrows off the ground, stow them and join the Martian league that is walking alongside us. They have long legs though, so you must keep up," she warned them. "I do not tolerate stragglers."

"Don' you worry miss! We'll keep up. Won' we men?" Pickens asked. They all roared in agreement.

With that, the group, along with two dozen more people, moved down the slightly muddy path. Zoisite shared a horse with Ami and she did her best to not blush, but it was awfully difficult when his arms were wrapped around her waist; it was such a provocative position. They all came beside the river bank and followed it's softly flowing waters until they were caught off guard by the sight of a towering mountain sitting across a thick wooden bridge. The sun had fallen behind the giant rock and looked menacingly at the small army. Sighing loudly, Serenity ordered everyone to cross the bridge and then set up camp at the base of the mountain.

When they all got themselves settled around half a dozen campfires, they started to dish out simple food that consisted of rosemary herb rice and boiled garlic chicken with flasks of red wine. The peasants were baffled that the royal queen would spare such decadence. She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "We're in battle. I can't eat extravagant foods."

"We heard the king always ate the best fruit and vegetables known along this countryside," one of the frail teenage boys answered before tearing into a drumstick.

Zoisite laughed and shook his head, "Rumors. All rumors. We ate the same food as our troops did. We are not above you as people, especially when we're fighting for the same cause."

"How long do you think it will take to breech that mountain pass?" Mina asked.

"Probably a full day, unless we can find a path," Ami mused.

"It will take six hours," Zoisite stated. "If people keep up, that's how long it will be. If people fall back, then it will take us eight to nine hours."

"You've battled here before, haven't you?" Serenity asked curiously.

"Yes, m'lady," he nodded. "Endymion led a brigade of one hundred men over this ridge."

"Why?"

"There was a group by the name of 'Sacred Sons'. They were traveling to rural areas and villages in order to sacrifice women they deemed 'unfit for this godly world'," one of the men sitting at a different bonfire answered. "They killed my daughter and defiled my wife. They said that because we were teaching our young females how to read, we were going against the word of god."

"Endymion ordered this cult to end their murderous pillaging, but they refused. He offered them mercy and said that if they stopped now, he would pardon them off to a far away village," Zoisite continued. "But they still refused. A war broke out down in the caves and Endymion came out a champion. He lost two men and part of his soul."

"Part of his soul?" Rei repeated.

"He believes that every time he kills someone, a piece of soul is chipped away," he smirked. His eyes shifted onto Serenity, "Your husband told me once that his soul was slowly being mended because of you. Your love for him and the children you have birthed has given him new hope." He reached for her hand and kissed it gingerly, "Thank you, m'lady."

She merely smiled at him and then went back to finishing up her meal. The large assembly of people cleaned their dishes in the river and then settled down to sleep. Serenity had difficulty falling into slumber though; she kept wondering if her husband was still alive. Where was he? Was he chained up? Was he shivering somewhere? Did they feed him? Was he parched? Were his lips chapped from the harsh winds and bitter nights?

Rei sat up and crawled over to her queen; the constant questioning was disturbing her sleep as well. She sat beside Serenity, placed her silver haired head on her lap and started to massage her temples tenderly. She removed all of the queries and fears from her mind so that she could sleep finally. When the Martian princess finished what she was doing, she turned back around and crept back to her sleeping mat. Zoisite tapped her on the shoulder and asked her what she had just done.

"I quieted her mind," she answered.

"Why?"

"If she doesn't sleep, I can't either; especially if I'm this close to her."

He nodded in an understanding way and then rolled back over to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, the crowd of people got their things together and started to trek up toward the rocky path. Zoisite led the way, followed by the queen and her ladies in waiting. They let the horses stay behind for the rest of this journey; at this point it would have been too much of a strain on the beasts and they didn't want to risk them getting killed.

After hours of hiking and climbing, the general held a fist up, signaling that everyone come to a halt. He crouched down and looked beyond a large boulder with Serenity at his side. He pointed to the large wooden cart that was missing a wheel.

"That's what we were taken into," he whispered. "I'm pretty sure this is their campground."

There were a bunch of burley men and tough looking women moving about, preparing for war by transporting weaponry, missiles, and packaged food from carts to tents. Rei recognized much of the artillery to be from her home planet which would make this a literal situation of "fighting fire with fire". She conveyed her concerns to Serenity, but the queen didn't seem phased by it. She insisted that they charge on as a distraction so that she could go searching for her husband and the other generals.

"That's a crazy idea," Rei argued.

"I'll take Lita and Zoisite with me as protection," she insisted. "This will work. I promise you."

"And if it doesn't and you get killed?" she exclaimed.

"Calm yourself, Rei," Serenity ordered. "I will be fine. I have the gods on my side."

Before the raven haired woman could argue with her anymore, Mina gestured to the troops and ordered them to wait for her command to charge down. She stood up to her feet, exposing golden armored self to the whole camp down below. A guard shouted and pointed to her as she lifted her spear up in the air, signaling that the thousands of men and women to start running at them. The startled people, who were in the middle of moving things around, got a hold of weapons just in time to fight back. The red and black sea of armor from the Martian soldiers swept over the white and blue clothed army that was just now getting its bearings together.

Rei traveled out through the throng of people, easily cutting her way past her enemies while looking for her brother. Sure enough, he was on the outskirts of the fight, waiting and sitting on a rock casually. She held her sword out toward him and he merely pursed his lips in response. The weapon she had decided to use belonged to her mother and was adorned with rubies, black diamonds, and the thickest metal known to man. Apollo had in his grasp their father's sword which showed only difference in the fact that was it meant to be held by a thicker hand.

"I don't want to do this, brother," she said solemnly with her eyes filling with raging tears. "Please step over to my side."

"The side where Serenity sits beside the wrong husband?" he inquired with an arched eyebrow.

"Don't—"

But before she could finish her sentence, he started attacking her. Apollo clearly saw her as nothing more than obstacle to what he really wanted. Love clouded his vision for what was truthful and honest. He wasn't the same man she had run to when she was frightfully upset for being betrothed over and over again. He wasn't the same person who would hide rainbow colored salamanders in her bed. He wasn't the same brother who held her at night when the thundering clouds would shake her windows. This man was a complete stranger; his eyes were vacant, his expression was terrifying and all she could see was how negative he was. So she fought on. She made sure not to kill or be killed in this clash, but she knew it was going to be very complicated. She used intricate moves and footwork in order to guide him away from anyone else who would try to kill him. Even though she could see that her loving brother was gone, she still couldn't shake the fact that she was battling her own flesh and blood.

In the middle of the struggle against Apollo, everything fell silent around her and things started to go into slow motion. She turned around to see one of the villagers pulling on his bow and arrow, aiming it at her brother. She tried to scream at them, but it was too late. Apollo carved Rei across the leg with his sword, causing her to fall down to the ground. He lifted his blade up into the air, ready to jam it into her quivering chest when the arrow sliced through his leather bound armor and directly into his heart. He paused, his deep purple orbs wide with shock as they dropped down to gaze at his sister one last time. A gurgling noise filtered through his lips and then he let go of the sword. His body collapsed down to the dirt with his violet, royal Martian eyes staring lifelessly up at the sky. A bloodcurdling scream bubbled out from the back of Rei's throat as she pulled herself toward him. She shook his body and cried out his name over and over again while thick tears dripped onto his skin from her matching eyes. It didn't feel real. She felt like she was looking down at an image, a scene that wasn't apart of her life.

The Scout of Mars suddenly felt two hands pull her off of the body and she looked around at two soldiers from her home planet trying to get her to safety. She told them to stop, but they wouldn't. She had a hard time fighting back with her leg out of commission. She started to feel helpless and overwhelmed. That's when she caught sight of her father's sword on the ground. Rei closed her eyes and let her power consume her; light blue flames engulfed her body, making the soldiers and everyone around her step back. She strolled over to the sword and then forced the blue flames upward onto the main bodies of the blades she had in both hands. The fire danced around her open wound, healing it temporarily. With her leg working a little bit better than before, she went into battle with a raging fury coursing through her veins. She killed one enemy after another without a flinch of her facial expression. Blood even splattered all over her face, but she continued on like nothing had happened. She was covered in grief and using it to her advantage.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the battlefield…

Serenity, who was flanked by Zoisite and Lita, hid behind one boulder to the next and led the way to where she believed her husband was. Although no one knew for sure, she had a deep feeling that he was being kept in a cavernous dungeon. She narrowed her gaze across the land, trying to decipher if she could see Octavio or Catherine anywhere; she couldn't. Thus, she went scampering into a tent where some guards were standing around lazily, waiting for their master. They stood up straight suddenly and pointed their swords at her. Serenity wafted her fingers over them and the metal curled up like a ribbon on a gift. The guards jumped in shock and dropped their weapons down on the ground in order to lift their hands up in the air; if she could do that their swords, what could she possibly do to their insides?

"Where is my husband?" she demanded. "Where is King Endymion? Show me to him now!"

The guards stiffened at the sight of her wrath and led the way cautiously to a trap door. The all climbed down a rickety wooden ladder and then walked along a dirty corridor which ended at a damp, thick rusting door. One of the guards pulled out a ring of keys and tried to shove the shaking pieces of silver into the lock, but he dropped them on accident. They were clearly terrified of her, as they should be, but Serenity didn't have time to console their fears. She rolled her eyes, held her palms out, and blasted the damn door down. She could feel herself growing a bit weak from using her powers so much, but she was determined to get to her husband.

"Endymion!" she shouted. "Endymion!"

"Serenity?" a deep voice hollered back.

"It's Kunzite!" Zoisite exclaimed.

The three of them, along with the three guards went running down a hallway to find a row of cells. Inside them were only Kunzite, Jadeite, and Nephrite. Endymion was nowhere to be found. The three generals were locked up to the wall with rusty chains, their bodies stripped of any clothing and their skin scratched and bruised from being flogged. As Lita and Zoisite breezed into the jail unlocked from one of the guards, Serenity went frantically looking in the other rooms for her love, but to no avail. She jogged back to the opened up quarters and asked where she could find the king.

"He's in the room at the very end of the hallway … that's where they …" but Kunzite couldn't finish his sentence; he was too weak.

Even though she could feel herself choke up with fear, she continued on to bark orders and get things moving, "I want you three," pointing to the guards, "to strip down and give them your clothes now. Hand over the keys to Zoisite. If you don't do as I ask, Lita will take care of you."

As if to prove a point, the Scout of Jupiter snapped her fingers and opened up her palm to reveal a glowing sphere of electricity. The men had heard of rumors about these fair maidens and their magical powers. They had no idea that these gifts could be so … violent. Thus, they didn't argue with the request.

While this went on, Serenity ran down the dank hallway and came to a scratched up, black door with Octavio's family crest painted on it. She started to kick on the door, knowing that she had to reserve her energy and power. The blockade was a lot heavier than she expected though. She grunted loudly as tears of frustration flowed down her cheeks. She felt a presence come up beside her and she was surprised to find the men standing all together. Kunzite was hunched over a little bit, but Nephrite and Jadeite seemed perfectly fine. Along with Zoisite, the four of them pounded against the door with their shoulders. After three tries, the women joined in and that's what knocked the barrier down into the dusty room. Flakes of dirt danced in what little grey sunlight came in through a tiny window. Serenity went sprinting into the room and slid up to Endymion who was chained against the far stone wall just like the other men had been. His eyes fluttered open slowly and then he started to breathe heavily as his face was cut across by a smile.

"Is it really you?" he asked.

She couldn't even answer him. Serenity leaned over and kissed him deeply, cupping his face in her hands while Zoisite unlatched his cuffs. The general backed away along with the rest of the group while the royal couple embraced. The two of them started to glow and fill the room with light. The bright, warm feeling emanating from them dried up the damp puddles of water that were scattered around the dungeon. It even helped give strength to the battered men. This was why they had been betrothed in the first place; their love and power put together could heal the wounded, the broken, and the universe.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
